Black&White
by Rockss
Summary: Harry esta enamorado de ella, un secreto que cambiara sus vidas y algunas personas que vendran a cambiar las vidas de muchos. HHr
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

"_¡Que extraño verte aquí!"_

¡Harry!

La voz de una mujer resonó a lo lejos. Un muchacho que dormía en su habitacion de Privet Drive se despertó sobresaltado y con su respiración mas agitada de lo normal. Tanteo con su mano para encontrar sus gafas redondas que estaban en su mesita de noche.

Cuando Harry Potter se incorporo en la cama, observo que ya pronto seria el amanecer. Se quedo un rato pensando en aquel sueño; no recordaba nada. Recordaba la voz de una mujer que le gritaba su nombre, nada más...

Era la segunda semana que pasaba Harry confinado en Privet Drive. Faltaban solamente dos semanas para su cumpleaños. Pero le entristeció saber que no podría pasar esa fecha con su amigo Ron, ni el resto de los Weasley. Estos últimos habían ido a Rumania a visitar a su hermano mayor; Charlie.

Harry antes de que terminaran las vacaciones había decidió cambiar algo de su dinero, en Gringotts, para cambiarlo a dinero Muggle. Había pensado en comprarse algo de ropa y así evitar usar siempre la ropa de segunda mano que su primo Dudley le otorgaba. Harry se rasco los ojos, se arropo un poco más. Y se quedo profundamente dormido. Esperando que amaneciera…

Las semanas transcurrieron rápidamente para él. Una mañana cuando el bajo, sus tíos estaban en la sala. Al parecer habían estado esperando a que Harry se despertara. Cosa que encontró muy inusual a juzgar por las miradas de sus tíos.

Dudley estaba cumpliendo años ese día, y la cocina abarcaba un gran espacio en su torta de cumpleaños.

Tío Vernon avanzo hasta Harry y lo miro detenidamente entrecerrando sus ojos como siempre solía hacer, cada vez que hablaba con él.

-Escucha Potter.-Le llamo la voz de Tío Vernon.-Hoy iremos al centro de Londres a comprar algunas cosas para la fiesta de Dudley.-Harry sonrió automáticamente. No iba a estar con sus tíos al menos un rato.- Lo malo es que tu vendrás con nosotros. – La sonrisa se esfumo rápidamente de su rostro. Se quedo un segundo pensando en lo que significaba. Pero antes de que su tío Vernon desapareciera le hablo:

- Esta bien.-Contesto vagamente.- ¿Puedo desaparecerme mientras ustedes compran las cosas?- Para cualquier persona eso hubiera sonado como una pregunta totalmente decente. Para su tío, no lo fue. Su cara se coloco en un tono rojo. Y avanzo hasta Harry mirándolo con furia.

- ¡Té lo advertí! No quiero que hagas Mag... ¡No quiero que hagas cosas anormales en publico!- Tío Vernon parecía que estaba a punto de estallar. Harry sin embargo lo miro. ¿Qué había dicho de malo? El no había hablado de hacer magia.

- Me refería a dar vueltas mientras ustedes compran. O... ¿Quieren que los acompañe adonde ustedes vayan?-Pregunto con cautela. Su tío lo miro a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y luego pareció meditarlo.

- De acuerdo. Pero te advierto que no hagas nada de lo que té arrepientas.-Dijo su tío y desapareció del salón.

Harry estaba a punto de subir las escaleras. Pero la voz de su tía Petunia lo llamo. Este la miro inmediatamente. Su tía estaba al parecer nerviosa. Se queda callada unos segundos. Harry por un segundo pensó que su tía le tendría que decir algo importante. Ya que muy pocas veces en la vida ella le hablaba a menos para que fuera un castigo.

- Nos... Nos iremos en veinte minutos. Ve a arreglarte.- Inmediatamente su tía desapareció. Harry pensó que le quería decir algo más.

Subió las escaleras aun dándole vueltas al asunto. Y cuando entro observo que había dos paquetes en su cama. Sabia perfectamente que eran de su amiga; Hermione.

Harry sé vistió rápidamente. No quería hacer enfurecer a sus tíos, menos cuando le habían otorgado un poco de libertad. Antes de salir de la habitacion, tomo un poco del dinero muggle y bajo las escaleras.

Los Dursley se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Harry. Se veía totalmente diferente usando ropa que no fuera de Dudley. Harry llevaba un pantalón negro de mezclilla de un color negro. Y una camisa de un color rojo, llevaba un logotipo que desconocía a que pertenecía. Su cabello negro estaba más despeinado y rebelde que nunca.

Los Dursley lo miraron atónitos de ver a su sobrino arreglado y ropa en buenas condiciones. Su tío inmediatamente le pregunto acerca de su ropa.

- ¿De donde has sacado esa ropa, chico?- Pregunto observando a tía Petunia.

- ¿Esto?- Pregunto Harry tomando su camisa.- Es un regalo que me ha enviado una amiga de Hog... De mi escuela. Por mí cumple años.- Dijo este resaltando la frase de su cumpleaños.

Los Dursley al parecer ignoraron lo que les había dicho Harry. Este suspiro resignado a que sus tíos pasaran, como siempre, su cumpleaños por alto. Hermione le había enviado la ropa como su regalo. Hagrid, que era el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts le había enviado una carta, una bufanda tejida por él con los colores de Gryffindor y un paquete de galletas que Harry había decido no probar. Conocía muy bien los dotes culinarios de su buen amigo Hagrid.

- Bueno Vernon, hay que irse... Mi cachorrito esta impaciente.-La voz de tía Petunia resonó a lo lejos. Ella camino delante de Harry al salir de la casa.

Harry se subió al coche de tío Vernon. Se pego al cristal de la ventana. Esta vez no lo habían amenazado como cuando fue al zoológico cuando este tenía diez años. Cuando llegaron al centro de Londres, Harry noto que había muchas personas haciendo compras. Inmediatamente sintio las monedas y billetes en su bolsillo clamando por hacer alguna compra.

- Bien Potter, Aquí en dos horas. Sino estas aquí chico, desearas no haber nacido.- Con esto tío Vernon se marcho.

Harry vio a sus "Dulces tíos" Perderse entre la multitud. Harry sé sintio como un extraño. Se sentó en una de las bancas tratando de asimilar la libertad que tendría esas dos horas.

Camino unas cuantas calles tratando de no alejarse mucho del lugar donde tío Vernon había aparcado el coche. Observo anonadado las vitrinas, y las jóvenes londinenses que caminaban a su lado. Pensó por un momento que se sentía bien. No lo señalaban por haber sido el "Elegido" Ni por tener una cicatriz en su frente. Siguió caminando. Vio una vitrina que le intereso y apuro el paso. Pero sin pensarlo atropello a una joven que caminaba por allí, y le boto sus compras al suelo.

Inmediatamente y avergonzado Harry se agacho para poder recoger sus compras. Cuando se levanto choco con una mirada muy familiar. Sus ojos eran café, y su melena castaña era muy reconocida. Era... Hermione. Hermione Granger.

- ¿Harry¿Eres tu?- Pregunto Hermione retrocediendo unos pasos, para observar mejor al joven. Efectivamente, era él.

- ¿Hermione¡Hermione!- Dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba botando nuevamente sus compras al suelo.

- Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí¿En el centro de Londres?- Pregunto ella confundida mientras sonreía alegremente y lo observaba a través de sus ojos castaños.

- Vine en compañía de mis tíos. Y estoy dando algunas vueltas. Por cierto, gracias por los obsequios.-Dijo este sonriendo abiertamente. Nunca pensó en encontrarse a su mejor amiga justo allí.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!-Grito Hermione abalanzándose sobre él. Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla. Harry no se atrevió a decirlo. Pero cuando Hermione le dio ese beso en la mejilla. Sintio unas mariposas revolotear en su estomago, después de ese saludo, Hermione lo tomo del brazo y le señalo tres jóvenes que al parecer le acompañaban.

- Nosotras te acompañáremos, Harry.- La voz de Hermione era muy dulce. Harry por dentro estaba radiante de felicidad.

Harry saludo con la mano, a las jóvenes que estaban allí. Era muy tímido en cuestiones así.

- Disculpa Harry... Ellas son Rosa, Gabriela... Y... –Hermione miro a Harry y tomo un poco de aire.- Ella es mi hermana Haliled.- Harry sintio como sí un balde de agua fría le cayo en su cuerpo. Giro bruscamente su cara y observo a Hermione. Luego a la joven llamada Haliled.

- Tu… ¿Hermana¿Qué estas diciendo?-Pregunto confuso.- Es decir... ¿Tienes una hermana? Y... ¿No nos habías dicho?- Acuso Harry mirando a Hermione que sé mordía el labio inferior un poco nerviosa. La "Hermana" De Hermione avanzo y miro a Hermione colocando sus manos en su cadera.

- ¡Parece que no hablas mucho de mí en TU colegio! Verdad... ¿Jane?-Pregunto su hermana Haliled a Hermione. Al parecer estaba un poco molesta. Harry noto que recalco la palabra tu. Refiriéndose a Hogwarts. – Oh, Hola. Tú debes ser Harry Potter. Yo me llamo Haliled. Me puedes llamar Halle.- Al parecer Hermione sí tenía una hermana melliza. Haliled era un poco más alta que Hermione, sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Hermione, sus facciones eran un poco más delicadas, y su cabello era castaño, pero le caía suavemente y liso.

- Yo, bueno... –Hermione tomo del brazo a Harry indicándole que caminaran. Mientras lo apartaba de su hermana y de sus amigas.- Haliled y yo vivimos separadas.-Explico ella. Harry ya se sentía mareado ante esa confesión.- No somos muy hermanables. Haliled es mi melliza, ella siempre me dice que soy rara solo por el hecho de ser una bruja. Gabriela, que es la mejor amiga, me dice que es envidia y que por ese motivo no nos llevábamos nada bien.

- Realmente no lo sabia, Hermione. Lo siento.- Harry pensó en algo ya que Hermione se puso un poco triste.- Ya me imagino el rostro de Ron cuando se entere.- Tomo aire, y luego prosiguió.- ¡Hermione¿Cómo pudiste?- Hermione inmediatamente sé rió provocando que Harry sonriera y estuviera más radiante.

Siguieron caminado y compraron varia cosas. Hasta que entraron a una tienda y compraron un pastel muy pequeño de cumpleaños. Esto era para celebrar a Harry. Él estaba muy contento con el encuentro. Hasta que Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla este despertó como de un sueño.

- ¡Por merlín¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto mirando su muñeca. Pero se dio cuenta que no portaba reloj.

-Las cuatro, Potter.-Dijo la hermana de Hermione. Observando el reloj en su muñeca. Harry se levanto como si le hubiera dado una corriente eléctrica.

-Me tengo que ir... Mis tíos deben estar esperándome... –Harry iba a salir, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de Hermione y un movimiento de la mano de las otras jóvenes.- Hoy mi primo cumple años. Hermione... ¿Por qué no van? Es...

- ¡Privet Drive numero cuatro!.-Harry sonrió al ver que su amiga lo conocía a la perfección.- ¡Ve Harry!

Cuando Harry llego al coche sus tíos aparecieron con las compras. Lo observaron a los ojos como quien observa a un delincuente. Inmediatamente su tío abrió los ojos al ver los paquetes que Harry llevaba en su mano.

-¿De donde sacaste todo eso?... No lo habrás robado ¿Cierto?

- No lo robe.-Declaro firmemente.- Cambie mi dinero al dinero muggle.-Harry sintio un poco de ira hacia sus tíos.- Cambie mi dinero para poder comprar un poco de ropa decente. No iba a seguir usando ropa de segunda mano de Dudley.-Dijo mordazmente.- En el mundo mágico no me muero de hambre.

Sus tíos y su primo se quedaron anonadados ante tal confesión de Harry. Subieron al coche que los llevaría de vuelta a la casa. Antes de llegar Harry sé acordó de Hermione y sonrió automáticamente. Luego miro a Dudley que estaba igual de gordo, con o sin dieta.

- Me tome la molestia de invitar a alguien a tu fiesta.-Harry observo que Dudley lo miraba boquiabierto.- Big D.-Agrego él, ese era el apodo que los amigos de Dudley le decían.

- ¿Has hecho que?-Pregunto Dudley mirándolo a través de sus ojos de cerdito.- ¡No quiero tus amigos anormales en mi fiesta!-Declaro firmemente.

- Tranquilo, Big D. Son unas amigas... –Harry no sabia como decirlo, pero de todas formas lo dijo.- Son normales.

- ¿Tu?-Le señalo Dudley con un aspecto mas anonadado- ¿Co-conociste chicas?

- Son la hermana y amiga de una de mis mejores amigas, Big D.-Dijo este pronunciando nuevamente su apodo para fastidiarlo.- Son normales. ¡Y no son anormales!-Afirmo Harry.

- Esta bien.-Vacilo Dudley sorprendiendo a Harry.- Las dejare entrar solo por que son chicas.- Esto no solo sorprendió a Harry, sino a tía Petunia y a tío Vernon. Que habían escuchado la conversación.

Su tía mando a Harry a arreglar la casa para la fiesta. Le hizo barrer, limpiar, repasar cada rincón de la casa, decorar, y por ultimo servir y repartir algunos bocados en diferentes platos.

Una vez que hubo terminado sus deberes tía Petunia lo llamo. Esta le hizo seguirle y confuso entro a la habitacion de su tía. Era una habitacion muy grande, con una cama matrimonial. Una televisión, y algunos retratos de ellos cuando estaban más jóvenes. Claramente Harry no aparecía allí.

- Esto es para ti.-Su tía le entrego en sus manos un paquete muy grande. Harry claramente no esperaba nada de eso. Al parecer estaba muy nerviosa y no sabia que hacer.

- Yo... ¿Gracias?-Harry no sabia que decir. Primer gesto que su tía le hacía, y no tenía idea que había en el paquete que le habían entregado.

- Son algunas cosas que pertenecieron a tu madre.-Aclaro tía Petunia.-Y... Algo más que te he comprado.-Ella se quedo en silencio unos segundos observando a Harry.- ¡Ahora vete, antes de que llegue Vernon, y te vea con eso!

Harry corrió a su cuarto. Quería ver que era lo que su tía Petunia tenia de sus padres. Abrió el paquete sin importarle si rasgaba el papel. Sobresalía principalmente una camisa que reconocía como la del equipo de fútbol de Inglaterra. Cuando Harry la tomo una nota con una esmerada caligrafía cayo en sus piernas. Este la tomo y la leyó rápidamente. Era de tía Petunia.

_Harry:_

_La última vez que vino ese hombre de apariencia extraña llamado Dumbledore. Menciono que te gustaba el "Quidditch". Tu madre, era fanática del fútbol. Sobretodo del equipo de Inglaterra. Pensé que te gustaría. Feliz cumpleaños._

_Petunia Dursley. _

Harry sonrió abiertamente. Dejo la camisa a un lado y siguió observando la caja. En ella había algunos collares, anillos, e incluso ropa, que pertenecía a su madre. Igualmente había un álbum de fotos de su madre. Ella era muy joven.

Harry observo triste y feliz al mismo tiempo al tener esas posesiones en sus manos. Después de haberlas observado por unos segundos, observo que había un collar que había pasado por alto. Lo tomo en sus manos y atrapo la cadena de plata en sus dedos. Era un guardapelo que brillaba intensamente. Este tenía una pequeña piedra roja. Harry lo abrió y observo que en ambos lados había una foto. En el primer lado se encontraban tres niños. Entre ellos un niño y las demás niñas. Miro confuso... ¿Quiénes eran? Al otro lado había dos personas adultas. Observo fijamente la foto. Pero no reconoció a ninguna.

Cerró el medallón y lo dio media vuelta. Este tenia grabado, en letra diminuta, lo siguiente; _Evans R._

Lo más probable es que fueran sus abuelos. O ¿Un tío?... Y si era así... ¿Qué abra sido de él? Su madre era una persona muy hermosa. Y tuvo que aceptar que su tía también. Harry por un momento pensó que su tía Petunia había arruinado su vida al casarse con una persona como tío Vernon.

Harry se puso el guardapelo alrededor de su cuello y lo escondió bajo su camisa. Finalmente bajo las escaleras.

Al cabo de un rato, Harry vio llegar a tres personas que lucían un poco, nerviosas. Una de ellas, era Hermione. Quien atrajo la mirada de algunas personas. Llevaba un pantalón entubado con una camisa lisa. Por él frió de la noche llevaba un chaleco. Su cabello que solía ser enmarañado estaba lacio y recogido en una cola de caballo.

Cuando llevaban un rato conversando con Harry, Hermione lo miro a los ojos. Estaban en el jardín. La fiesta de Dudley no era un ambiente al que ellos estuvieran acostumbrados. Harry conversaba alegremente con Hermione hasta que un grito los hizo voltearse.

-¡Jane¡Jane!- Era Haliled quien venia temblando y llorando desconsoladamente.- No pude hacer nada... Yo... –Su hermana abrazo a Hermione mientras ocultaba su rostro en Hermione.- Es... Mama... Papa.-Dijo entre sollozos. Harry no presintió algo bueno.- Murieron.- Esa simple frase hizo que su corazón se encogiera.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunto Hermione separando a su hermana para verla a los ojos y descubrir alguna mentira; pero sus ojos no mostraban que fuera una broma.- ¿Cómo¿Cómo paso eso?-Grito Hermione desesperada agitando a su hermana.

- Venían de la conferencia, Jane... –A Harry le costaba entender lo que decía su hermana.-Chocaron. ¡Chocaron!-Hermione libero a su hermana quien ahora abrazaba a una de sus amigas. Harry le había indicado que subiera y así lo hizo.

Hermione se arrodillo en el suelo incapaz de creer que algo así estuviera sucediendo. Harry contemplo a su mejor amiga derrumbarse mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Este también se arrodillo frente ella y le tomo con mano la barbilla haciendo que levantara su mirada. Sus ojos derramaban lágrimas desesperadas. y sollozaba. Harry le coloco una mano en su hombro y la presiono contra él dejando que llorara todo lo que ella quisiere. Él era su amigo, y le brindaría el apoyo necesario.

Hermione se quedo un rato, apoyada en el pecho de Harry. Este no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así. Cuando Hermione dejo de sollozar. Harry la levanto del césped.

- Lo lamento mucho, Hermione.-Fueron sus palabras que lograron salir de su garganta. Realmente no podía expresar todo lo que quería en ese momento tan crucial para su mejor amiga.

A la mañana siguiente, el Profesor Dumbledore visito Privet Drive por tercera vez en su vida. Hermione y su Hermana Haliled se quedaron a dormir, a regañadientes por parte de sus tíos. Este se entero del suceso de los señores Granger y preparo lo necesario para su funeral.

Hermione no se despego de Harry en ningún momento. Su hermana Haliled estaba siempre callada, llorando. Harry sé sintio peor que nunca. Contemplar a su amiga sufriendo le dolía mucho.

Cuando ya estaba terminando la velación, y le daban una de las ultimas despedidas a los señores Granger. Hermione oculto su rostro en el pecho de Harry. Este la abrazo tratando de infundirle apoyo. Mientras oía a su amiga sollozar de una manera desesperada.

Cuando todo termino. El profesor Dumbledore se acerco a ellos. Y les hablo con su voz relajada de siempre.

-Srita. Granger.-Dijo llamando a Hermione quien estaba con los ojos rojos.- Lamento mucho su perdida.-Hermione asintió vagamente con su cabeza.-Su amigo, el señor Weasley ya esta enterado de lo sucedido. Pero debido a su viaje no podrá estar con ustedes, por el momento.-Harry levanto la cabeza. A Dumbledore no se le escapa ni un solo detalle.- Sé podrán encontrar en la fecha correspondiente de su regreso a Hogwarts. Tendrá que hospedarse en la casa de Harry. Sus tíos han accedido.-Harry sé sorprendió.- Creo que su hijo... Dudley influyo... Déjeme informarle que he sido nombrado su tutor.

- ¿Por qué?-Pregunto Haliled inmediatamente.- ¡Nosotras tenemos una casa, tenemos una familia!-Protesto ella.

-Lamento informarle que su familia no será la responsable de ustedes. Estarán más seguras con el señor Potter... Por lo menos hasta volver a Hogwarts.-Dumbledore aguardo unos segundos y le hizo una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera.

-Profesor... –Le llamo Harry en medio del silencio.- Haliled no es una bruja. ¿Cómo estará en Hogwarts?-Pregunto Harry. Y para su sorpresa Dumbledore sonrió.

-Harry, Haliled es una bruja. Al igual que su hermana, la señorita Granger. Quiero decir... Black.-Expreso Dumbledore mirando a Harry tras sus gafas.

- Pero fue... ¿Un ataque de mortifagos¡Espere!-Harry aguardo unos segundos pensó que había escuchado mal.- ¿Señorita Black?

-Así es... –Confirmo Dumbledore. Harry no entendía que era lo que quería decir.- La señorita Granger. Es una descendiente de la familia Black.-Harry parpadeo varias veces para poder captar lo que había dicho Dumbledore.- Es la sobrina de Sirius Black. Ella esta en peligro. Ya que de los pocos seguidores que quedan de Voldemort. La quieren para armar un nuevo imperio de maldad.- Harry ante esto no le dio crédito a sus oídos.

- Pero... ¿Sobrina de Sirius?- Harry repitió esto atónito.- Pero... ¿La magia¿Y sus padres?

-Naturalmente sus padres eran magos. Su madre se llamaba Alice. Un error de juventud, Harry. Sus padres, los señores Black no permitieron algo así, se deshicieron de la niña. Las niñas.-Se corrigió Dumbledore.

- Pero... Profesor... ¿Quién es Alice Black?-Pregunto este mirándolo a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Alice... Harry. Era hermana de Sirius... Un elfo domestico se encargo de dejar a las niñas en el hogar de los Granger. Donde tomaron su apellido.-El profesor Dumbledore estaba retomando el camino de vuelta.

- ¿Quién era su padre?-Harry insistía en este tema. Sirius era su padrino, y el jamás se había enterado de algo así.

- Su padre... Era un joven llamado Henry Blake. Un año menor que tus padres... –Dumbledore ante esto, tomo de su bolsillo su varita.

-¿Profesor¡Ellas tienen que saberlo¡Merecen saber la verdad!-Dijo Harry mas alarmado que nunca.

-Así es Harry. Y te dejare a ti a cargo de decirle a las Señoritas Granger esta información. No dudo que lo harás.-Dumbledore observo a Harry asentir levemente.- Bien, me tengo que marchar...

- ¿Profesor?- Le llamo Harry dudoso.

-¿Sí¿Harry?-Pregunto este deteniéndose y mirando a Harry tomar un guardapelo oculto en su ropa.

- Yo... Mire esto.-Se quito el medallón y se lo entrego a Dumbledore.- ¿Usted sabe a quien es él?-Harry le señalo quien para él, seria su tío menor.

- Por supuesto que sé quien es. Él era el mellizo de tu madre. Nunca te ha hablado acerca de él.-Confeso Dumbledore evadiendo el tema. Harry sin embargo retrocedió unos pasos asustado.

- ¿Era? Es decir... ¿El ya murió?-Pregunto Harry miedoso.

- No, Harry.-Este sintio como si le quitaban un gran peso de encima.- El mellizo de tu madre, desde que salió de Hogwarts desapareció. Quizás tuvo una fuerte depresión y murió... Lo lamento Harry.-Este al ver al joven aun confuso continuo hablando.- Su nombre era Liam Evans. Ahora debo marcharme... Tengo una cita con el nuevo profesor de artes oscuras. Espero que dure más de un año. Adiós Harry.-Ante esto sonó un ligero "Plop" Y el profesor desapareció.

Al llegar a la casa de los Dursley, Harry acompaño a Hermione en todo momento. Su gemela era un poco más fuerte, por decir así. Tía Petunia trato con respeto a las dos jóvenes.

- Pasen señoritas, están en su casa.-Tía Petunia observo a Harry que estaba mirando fijamente a Hermione.- Tus amigas dormirán en tu cuarto, ese Dumbledore acondiciono tu habitación, bajen a cenar en diez minutos.

Harry ayudo a Hermione con lo poco que llevaba y la ayudo también a instalarse. Dumbledore había arreglado su habitacion ensanchándola mágicamente con dos camas más. Harry recordó que ni Hermione, ni Haliled se habían cambiado de ropa. Así que tomo unas cuantas cosas que pertenecían a su madre. Y se las entrego.

-Sé que no es nueva. Pero, servirá mientras envían la suya.-Dijo Harry un poco avergonzado. Hermione le agradeció mientras lo abrazaba. Se coloco un pantalón deportivo y una blusa rosada que un día, hace mucho tiempo atrás, había pertenecido a su madre.

Después de la cena, subieron a la habitacion. Haliled se quedo dormida inmediatamente. Y Hermione que iba a dormir en la cama junto a Harry se quedo despierta.

Harry aprovecho esto para hablar con Hermione la cual se sentó en la cama de Harry junto a él.

- Necesito decirte algo importante-le dijo Harry suavemente. Hermione aun estaba deprimida por lo sucedido. Y lo menos que quería hacer era darle alguna emoción fuerte.

Con tranquilidad le contó todo lo que Dumbledore le había relatado esa mañana después del funeral. Pensaba que cuando le rebelara a Hermione su reacción iba a ser muy distinta a la de ahora.

- ¿De que hablas¿Yo una Black?- Pregunto Hermione riéndose ligeramente.- ¿Y sangre limpia?-Harry asintió.- ¿Estoy en peligro por eso?-Hermione pensaba que todo era broma por parte de Harry. Y aunque estuviera triste por la situación sonrío aun pensando que era una broma.

- ¡No es mentira! Hermione... –Le llamo él consiguiendo la atención de la joven.- Tu y tu hermana son las ultimas descendientes directas de la familia Black... Son sobrinas de... –Harry no quería decir los nombres de esas personas.- Bellatrix, Narcisa y de... Sirius. Los únicos seguidores que quedan de Voldemort quieren que se unan a su clan para... Poder... Derrotarme.

- Entonces... ¿Quiere decir que soy pariente de los Malfoy?-Dijo ella con un gesto de asco. A pesar de que la guerra había terminado, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo un arrogante a pesar de que su padre casi lo mata a él. Este, tuvo que huir. Lucius Malfoy murió a manos de Hermione, y tal vez por eso, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo igual de arrogante.

Harry ante toda respuesta asintió. Hermione inmediatamente se volteo. Buscando en sus ojos verdes algo que le delatara que fuera todo una broma; Pero no era ninguna.

- ¿Harry como voy a decirle todo esto a Halle?- dijo ella preocupada volteando a ver la cama donde su hermana estaba aun con las mejillas y nariz roja, pero con los ojos completamente cerrados.

- No es necesario que te esfuerces Jane, ya lo escuche todo.-Sentencio su hermana desde la cama. Hermione la miro al igual que Harry y se dieron cuenta que se había hecho la dormida…

Durante el resto de vacaciones, Hermione y su hermana se recuperaron poco a poco de la perdida de sus padres. Harry trataba de apoyar siempre a Hermione. Él sabía lo que era perder a tus padres.

Según instrucciones del profesor Dumbledore, Harry y Hermione, debían ayudar a Halle desarrollando su magia. Todo esto antes de que entraran al colegio. A la espera de su séptimo año de Hogwarts. Halle, era muy rápida para aprender los hechizos. Cada vez que algo le salía bien Harry y Hermione se abrazaban contentos. Este, sentía unas ligeras mariposas y lechuzas en el estomago cada vez que esto sucedía.

Cuando las vacaciones terminaron, y a pesar del luto, fueron las mejores de Harry. Tío Vernon accedió a llevarlos a la estación King Cross para que tomaran el expreso de Hogwarts. Harry se despidió de tía Petunia, e incluso, de Dudley.

- No creo que vuelva.-Sentencio Harry antes de salir de la casa.-Voldemort ya no esta.-Y sintió inmediatamente que Hermione cerraba los ojos tiritando.- Solo quería decir… Gracias.-A regañadientes.- Por haberme dado un techo… Donde vivir.

-Cuídate… Chico. Es decir, Harry.-Le dijo su tía Petunia antes de que Harry cruzara el umbral de la casa.

Cuando llegaron a la estación King Cross se despidió de su tío y ayudo a Hermione y Halle con sus baúles. Algo que le dificulto un poco ya que eran algo pesados. Halle tomo del brazo ligeramente a Harry, ya que estaba nerviosa. Primera vez que iba a estar en el mundo "mágico". Cuando traspasaron la barrera del anden nueve y tres cuartos, Harry noto inmediatamente una familia pelirroja que miraba hacia todas partes.

Vio, claramente, como dos pelirrojos corrían fuertemente hacia ellos. Ginny y Ron. Este se abalanzo contra Hermione y la abrazo fuertemente. Hermione aun estaba triste por lo pasado. Pero como le dijo Harry tenían que seguir avanzando.

-Hermione… Lo siento.-Dijo un Ronald apenado mientras le hablaba a Hermione en el oído, ya que la estaba abrazando.- Lamento no haber estado contigo.-Agrego él una vez se separaron del abrazo.

Ginny que tenía su cabello pelirrojo y sus ojos castaños. Miraron a Halle, como evaluándola. Esta aun estaba sujeta del brazo de Harry.

-Yo… Estoy bien, Ronald.-Dijo Hermione tratando de esbozar una ligera sonrisa que apenas se noto.

Cuando saludaron a los señores Weasley. Tuvieron que abordar el expreso. Halle le seguía los pasos a Hermione y a Harry ya que paso con ellos todo el verano y ya estaba acostumbrada a estar con ellos naturalmente.

Cuando encontraron un compartimiento y entraron; Harry, Hermione, Ron y Halle. Informaron a Ron de la situación del "Apellido de Hermione" Este sé comenzó a reír pero la mirada de Harry y Hermione lo callaron inmediatamente.

-¿Black?-Pregunto atónito y gritando.- ¿Qué dirán¿Qué pensaran? Es decir… ¿Qué dirá ese Malfoy cuando se entere?-Ron estaba rojo de la impresión.

- Ya debe saberlo ¿No?-Hermione hablo con una voz desagradable al pensar en él.

En ese momento el compartimiento se abrió y entro Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood que tomo asiento junto a Ron. Harry observo que Ginny le miraba fijamente, y por un segundo sintió que esta le miraba ¿Coquetamente? Muy lejos de sentir mariposas en él estomago como cuando estaba con Hermione, le incomodo.

- ¿Ya le contaste Ron?-Pregunto Ginny rompiendo el silencio. Harry y Hermione se vieron unos segundos, para luego mirar a Ginny detenidamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto Hermione inmediatamente.- ¿Tu? Y ¿Harry¿Están…?

-¡No!-Salto inmediatamente Harry sobresaltándolas a todos.-Ginny y yo… No.-Dijo Harry descendiendo su voz avergonzando.-Claro que no... –Murmuro pero todos le escucharon.

-¡Por supuesto que no me refería a Harry!-La voz de Ginny sonó con un poco de resentimiento.-Sino a ellos dos. ¿Es que acaso no se habían dado cuenta?-La voz de Ginny comenzó a hacerse pesada. Para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar por la ventanilla.

Inmediatamente Hermione se levanto un poco del asiento para poder observar mejor a Ron y a Luna que estaban juntos sonriéndose y para sorpresa de ambos, es decir Harry y Hermione, estaban tomados de la mano. Claro que Ron estaba colorado hasta las orejas.

Como si algo hubiera sucedido, la mirada divertida de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron para luego comenzar a reírse. Ginny y Luna también participaron en la risa. Hermione observo los ojos verdes de Harry y por segundo se perdió en ellos. Hasta que la voz de Ron la volvió a la realidad:

-En realidad no podía contarles antes.-Se disculpo avergonzado Ron mirando hacia Harry con seriedad.- Nos encontramos a Luna en Rumania.

-Estaba con mi padre.-Le interrumpió Luna con su aire soñador. –Buscábamos la nueva raza de Nargles.-Tanto como Harry y Hermione fruncieron el entrecejo decididos a no saber de que se trataba la nueva raza de nargles.

-Con el tiempo... Pues... –Ronald Weasley estaba adquiriendo un color rojizo tan fuerte que no sé distinguía muy bien cual era su cabello y cual su rostro.

- Se hicieron novios.-Termino Ginny al ver que el tímido de su hermano no completo la oración. Inmediatamente Luna, Hermione y Ginny se levantaron saliendo del compartimiento.

Harry pensó en unos segundos si debía preguntarle a su amigo lo siguiente.

-Ron... Quiero.. Es decir. Yo... –Ron puso una cara extraña al ver que su amigo estaba tartamudeando.-¿Co-Como supiste que-que té gus-taba Luna, Ron?

- Pues... –Ron coloco una mirada soñadora tal y como a veces Luna solía colocar. – Cada vez que la veía pasar... Sentía algo en mi estomago. Y no era hambre.-Agrego este al ver la cara de Harry.- Cuando me hablaba... Era perfecta.-Ron inmediatamente se quedo mirando la puerta del compartimiento por el cual Luna se había marchado segundos atrás.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- ¿Yo? Por nada... –Dijo Harry levantándose para salir. Ron lo miro fijamente.- Vale... Creo.. Que yo... Pues tu, sabrás. ¿No?-Harry se dispuso a salir pero la mirada de Ron le desesperó.- Creo... ¿Qué me gusta Hermione?

Inmediatamente se escucho que la puerta del compartimiento sé cerro con fuerza. Y un grito ahogado. Harry y Ron se voltearon pero solo lograron percibir una joven pelirroja que se marchaba. Ron le murmuro a Harry que se quedara allí. Claramente, Harry estaba estático ya que uno de sus mayores secretos había sido escuchado por Ginny...

Ron estaba tratando de alcanzar a su hermanan que caminaba rápidamente tratando de evadir a su hermano.

- ¡Ginny¡Ginny!- Le llamo él. Su hermana se volteo y Ron noto que una ligera lagrima se asomaba de sus ojos.

- ¡Ella sabe que a mí me gustaba Harry¡Y se enamora de él!-Acuso ella refiriéndose a Hermione.

- ¡Por merlín Ginny! Aun no sabemos si ella siente lo mismo por Harry.-Dijo Ron tomando a su hermana de los hombros y mirándola.- Recuerda... Que yo creía amar a Hermione, pero ahora soy feliz con Luna.-Ginny al parecer no se resigno tan fácilmente.- ¡Pero siempre que le hablas tu a Harry es para presumir uno de tus novios!- Dijo este acusándola mientras su voz denotaba inconformismo al decir que su hermana estaba de novia con otras personas.

- ¡Eso, hermanito!-Ironizo ella alejándose de él.- ¡Es para que Harry note que soy mujer¡Y no su hermana!-Dijo gritando furiosa.

- ¡Pero, Harry te ve como su hermana menor!-Le grito Ron un poco desesperado por la actitud de su hermana.

- ¡Pues no lo soy!-Chillo Ginny agitando su cabellera pelirroja en el aire.- Esa rata de biblioteca no me lo quitara.-Juro ella antes de darse media vuelta y correr por el vagón. Ron se quedo quieto viendo a su hermana desaparecer.

Cuando Harry y los demás encontraron el carruaje que los llevara a Hogwarts comenzaron a platicar acerca de Halle. Quien seguía más tímida que nunca. Y nerviosa.

Harry iba muy cerca de Hermione. Ya que Peeves estaba recibiendo a los alumnos lanzándoles bombas de agua. Por suerte, todos lograron entrar sin siquiera mojarse.

Harry sonrió contento; Hogwarts. Ese colegio era su hogar. El único lugar que él había sentido como su único hogar. Las estatuas que caminaban, los fantasmas caminando por el castillo, las pinturas que le saludaban, las aulas vacías y silenciosas. La torre de astronomía donde daba clase la profesora Trewlaney, e incluso las frías mazmorras. Todo eso era para Harry su hogar. Pero lo era, incluso mas, estar al lado de las personas que quería. De sus amigos...

Harry se había quedado muy absorto en sus pensamientos, que apenas se había cuenta que entre la selección de los alumnos de primero se encontraba la melliza de Hermione; Halle. Muchos alumnos, claramente, cuchicheaban entre sí, tratando de saber mas acerca de Halle Granger.

Naturalmente, ella quedo en la casa de Gryffindor. Muchos la vitorearon al igual que los alumnos de primer ingreso.

Después de las habituales palabras de Dumbledore, Harry no pudo evitar recordarse que al fin seria un año sin preocupaciones acerca de Voldemort o todo lo referente a él. Al fin la batalla entre los dos había terminado. Y Harry había logrado sobrevivir.

Hermione miro a Harry que parecía perdido en un punto fijo. Le llamo suavemente mientras cenaba, pero seguía sin hacerle caso. Hermione le tomo de su hombro y le sacudió fuertemente. Este volteo a ver a Hermione con preocupación y cuando ella le pregunto si estaba bien, este le sonrió diciéndole que estaba bien. Sus ojos castaños tenían un brillo especial y Harry sintio como Hermione parpadeaba lentamente haciéndola ver más hermosa aun.

Ron al ver sus amigos, observarse fijamente sonrió. Ginny en cambio al ver que ya se podían levantar se marcho furiosa. Esto sirvió para romper la conexión de Harry y Hermione.

Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor la mirada de Ginny Weasley a Hermione era fulminante. De repente el silencio fue un poco incomodo ya que todos notaron la tensión de la menor de los Weasley no solo a Hermione, sino a Harry también.

- Me marcho.-Dijo cortante mientras sé levantaba.-Buenas noches a todos.

- ¡Espera¡Yo voy contigo!-Grito Halle a Ginny quien subía la escalera en ese momento. Antes se despidió de los demás con la mano.

- Tu hermana se la pasa durmiendo. ¿No?-Pregunto riéndose mientras Hermione se acomodaba mejor en el sillón.

- Es solo que esta cansada.-Hermione la conocía a la perfección.- Es muy difícil para ella. Es un mundo totalmente nuevo.-Hermione bajo la mirada. Pero luego prosiguió hablando.- Ginny... Note a Ginny muy extraña. Conmigo y con Harry.-Observo ella.

-No lo sé... Supongo que... –Harry miro a Ron y con la mirada le pidió ayuda.- Quizás escucho algo que no debía.-Dijo Harry a borde del colapso nervioso.

- Escucho que Harry atrajo muchas miradas... –Comento Ron inmediatamente.- ¿Cierto? Que atrajo muchas miradas... Y tu sabes, los celos.

- ¿Solo por eso?- Pregunto Hermione riéndose.-Espero que mañana mejore su humor... –Ron se levanto del sillón y cuando iba subiendo la voz de Hermione le detuvo.-Buenas noches.-Este se dio media vuelta e hizo un gesto de despedida bostezando. Seguidamente desapareció por las escaleras.

- Buenas noches, Ron.-Dijo Harry tratando de decir algo. Hermione estaba a su lado bostezando y cuando estaba al borde del colapso nervioso. Hermione apoyo su castaña cabellera en su hombro mirando el fuego.

- Aun lo llevas.-Dijo Harry observando el suéter que portaba Hermione. Era el de su madre.

- Si... –Dijo ella abriendo los ojos ya que los había tenido cerrados.- Espero que no té moleste.-Su voz era suave y cuidadosa. Harry cerro los ojos tratando de escuchar su voz mejor.-Harry... –Le llamo ella haciendo que el abriera sus ojos y la observara.

- ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto él, viendo que ella estaba mirando hacia un lugar fijo y un poco triste.

-Todos lo saben.-Afirmo ella.- En el vagón... De prefectos. Todos me veian y se preguntaban cosas entre ellos. Hablaban de mí. ¿Cuándo terminara todo esto? Estoy cansada, Harry.

- Todo esta bien. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar... siempre.-Agrego él abrazándola mientras Hermione se apoyaba mas en su hombro acomodándose.

-Estoy cansada... –Repitió ella cerrando los ojos. La mano de Harry le apretó la suya mientras la cobijaba en su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Harry se quedo quieto sintiendo que la respiración de Hermione era tranquila y suave. Su piel era tersa y delicada. Cuanto daría él por tener así a Hermione todos los días... Cerro los ojos.

Esa mañana Ginny bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Siempre era puntual y quería hablar con Colin antes que nadie. Pero se encontró que Harry tenia su rostro apoyado en la cabeza de Hermione mientras sus gafas estaban en el suelo, al parecer se le habían deslizado sin que él se diera cuenta. Hermione tenia su rostro en el pecho de Harry y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos.

- ¡Buenos días!-Grito Ginny colocando una mano en su boca evitando reírse. Hermione y Harry se revolvieron en el sillón. Al parecer ninguno se dio cuenta que sé habían quedado dormidos allí. Después de unos segundos cada uno comenzó a abrir los ojos... ¡Estaban empapados!

- ¡Ginny Weasley¿Qué has hecho?-Pregunto Harry mirándose con la cara húmeda y la camisa al igual que Hermione. Esta en cambio, parecía que estaba radiante.

- Por lo menos ahora estas contenta.-Dijo Hermione mirando a Harry y sonriendo.- No como ayer, Ginny.-Le acuso Hermione. Esta miro la jarra de agua en su mano y se rió.

- ¡Ah! Ayer... Tu sabes... Cosas que pasan por la vida de la Weasley.-Dijo ella refiriéndose a ella.- Además... Ronald se la paso molestando. Por cierto... –Agrego ella.- Collin les tomo una foto en la mañana. Espero que no les moleste. Era para el diario escolar.-Tanto como los soñolientos Harry y Hermione perdieron el color de su piel.

Cuando se despidieron y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitacion para cambiarse. Hermione tarareaba una canción contenta. ¿A que sé debía tanta felicidad?

A la media hora se encontró con los demás, es decir, Harry y Ron, bajaron por el retrato de la dama gorda para ir a su primer día de clases del año. Para su mala suerte, se encontraron con Draco Malfoy. Al parecer... Los estaba esperando.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

"Algunas cosas y personas Cambian"

CAPITULO 2

Lo Black corre en ti!

Potter y la sabelotodo sangre sucia- veo que estas atrasado de noticias draco-le dijo una voz familiar- creo que no deberías llamar así a tu prima

Malfoy volteo y vio a zabinni crabbe y goyle y estos lo miraban burlones

-no digas estupideces zabinni, esta sangre sucia no es nada mío!-dijo con odio- no puede ser mi prima- en el fondo draco no la odiaba, solo sentía rabia por que Hermione había terminado con la vida de su padre la cual, prefería terminar el mismo

-primos lejanos, como quiera llamarle señor malfoy, la señorita Granger es sobrina de sirius black, de bellatrix y de su madre

-O° que?, ella?, de donde saca eso?, quiero que me explique de donde saca esas barbaridades

- claro que se lo explicare señor malfoy, acompáñeme-malfoy salió tras Dumbledore

- oye black, BLACK!-le grito zabinni a herms

-se te ofrece algo¡??-le dijo hallee con un tono que Harry reconoció de inmediato, era como el tono que usaba sirius, altanero y sin dar importancia

-dije black no entrometida ¬¬- le dijo el chico examinándola

- bueno si crees que el rubio esta mal informado, también lo estas tu, mi nombre es Haliled Granger, ella es mi hermana- dijo señalando a herms- o sea que también soy una black

-al menos tu si tienes actitud de una sangre limpia, no como esta mugrosa sangre sucia

Hallee camino muy rápido hacia zabinni con la mano en la túnica, todos pensaron que sacaría su varita pero lo arrincono y tomo el cuello de su camisa

No vuelvas a llamarla así, imbécil, sangre sucia ella?, por favor- dijo con tono irónico-si has vivido 17 míseros años en este mundo sabrás que los black son una de las familias mas importantes, nadie sabe mucho de tu familia excepto por que tu padre es un mortifago inferior- hallee sabia mucho para tener 1 semana en ese mundo y sabia mucho- viene de familia le dijo herms a Harry en voz baja aunque estaba alarmada

Cuando por fin lo soltó, se encamino y le hizo la seña a sus amigos que se fueran de ahí, zabinni se acomodo la túnica

Estúpida muggle por lo menos mi familia no ha pisado azkaban

como sirius black, al que de seguro no conociste!

Halle se paro en seco, en realidad tenia mucha de la actitud de sirius arrogante y valiente

Harry no sabia nada de los padres de las chicas pero por lo que Dumbledore le había contado eran buenas personas diferentes a sus familiares, Harry hasta pensó que hallee podría ser hija de sirius, y a decir verdad eran muy parecidos, tal vez era de familia, no se y Harry tampoco sabia, pero una duda se había sembrado en su cabeza, pero Harry fue sacado de sus pensamientos

-sect..

-expelliarmus- los 6 voltearon y draco malfoy aun sostenía su varita en alto

-pero que demonios

-lárgate zabinni, no molestes

-pero- VETE!- le grito draco- zabinni salió de ahí furioso y los 2 monigotes de malfoy tras el- tenemos que hablar, hay algo que los 3 deben saber, necesito que confíen en mi, Dumbledore me lo dijo

-no creo que podamos confiar en ti malfoy- le dijo Hermione viendo con rencor a este chico, esto le dolió? A malfoy? La mirada de odio de Hermione le había dolido?

Los 3 chicos fueron hacia la sala común, le contaron todo a ron ya que este pasaba mucho tiempo con luna, y a ginny quien divertida le aventaba el periódico a herms y Harry

Había una foto grande de Harry y Hermione dormidos, la nota decía:

Aquí les presentamos a la nueva parejita de Hogwarts, los mejores amigos, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, o debería decir Black?

El caso es que vamos Harry ya no ocultes a tu bella novia.

Parvati Patil.

Esa changaaaa‼‼- dijo Hermione furiosa- me va a escuchar- Harry la vio y se desanimo era absurdo como podía llegar a creer que herms sentiría lo mismo que el

Buenas noches chicos- dijo Harry y se despidió

El tiempo paso rápido ya era navidad

Draco se sentía extraño veía a las hermanas y sentía que debía protegerlas pero mas a Hermione, no podía ser, no podía amar a su prima?, en cambio Harry hacia la lucha por descubrir que era lo que pasaba con Hermione y sus sentimientos

Una tarde Hermione caminaba sola hacia las mazmorras para su clase de pociones iba temprano pero quería estar sola- " que me pasa con Harry, que siento, creo que me gusta, pero el ni siquiera me toma en cuenta solo soy su amiga y la sobrina de su padrino‼"-pero fue interrumpida

-necesito hablar contigo por favor-Hermione levanto la mirada y draco malfoy estaba ahí, viéndola suplicante…

- esta bien pero mas te vale que sea importante, sabes que se defenderme bien!

-lo se- dijo malfoy riendo?- pero aquí no, vamos a otro lado, tu decide

-vamos a la sala de los menesteres- los chicos caminaron y ante ellos se apareció una gran puerta, draco giro la manilla y dejo entrar a Hermione, ante ella la habitación había tomado algo así solo había un sillón grande y una chimenea

-siéntate por favor-dijo malfoy

- que es lo que quieres decirme?-le dijo Hermione desafiante y desconfiada

- es sobre el asunto de los black, es verdad que Alice es tu madre, pero tu padre no era Henry black- Hermione se quedo atónita-de que hablas malfoy?-tu padre era sirius black, alice era novia de sirius, y Henry era hermano de alice, alice Blake se enamoro de sirius y, y bueno paso lo que paso, y sus padres no lo permitieron por que aunque alice era sangre limpia, no tenia dinero, les hicieron creer que alice se había fugado con su amante y sirius nunca supo de su existencia-claro que no, su hubiera sabido, nos habría buscado, pero por que el elfo de los black nos abandono?-por que tu abuela la mama de black le mintió a alice le dijo quee le darían la sorpresa a sirius y cuando nacieron tu madre murió, días después al saber que su abuela las había desaparecido, le dijeron que las habían matado y alice murió de tristeza, Henry que era su única familia trato de vengar las 3 muertes y bellatrix lo asesino.

- bellatrix??, esa maldita, me las va a, no me importa que por mis venas corra la misma sangre que esa maldita- dijo Hermione parándose de donde estaba

- Hermione… - esto sorprendió a herms el la había llamado por su nombre???- no somos primos, ni lejanos ni primos hermanos, yo no soy un black-dijo esto cabizbajo, Hermione se acerco otra vez- po… por que dices eso?, tu eres hijo de lucius malfoy y narcissa malfoy

-ella ella no es mi madre, narcissa no podía tener hijos y mi padre busco una mujerzuela y ella quedo embarazada, y mi padre la mato y me llevo a los brazos de narcissa la cual me crio, sin importar de donde me había sacado, ella piensa que no soy hijo de ninguno, pero bueno soy hijo de lucius y una desconocida, lo odio tanto, por que tenias que matarlo TU?, eso me correspondía a mi, por que Hermione por que

- yo tenia que defenderme, no quería morirme, lamento si arruine tus planes, lo lamento en serio, yo misma me doy asco por haberme convertido en una asesina

- a ella no le dio asco sabes?, cuando supo que eras de la familia, su familia, tu valentía la hizo revivir, te admira, te quiere para su ejercito, como Voldemort no esta ella quiere ser la pesadilla de Potter, ella quiere terminar lo que su amo no pudo

Ella es una estúpida, igual que mi padre- draco había comenzado a hablar con voz quebrantada, ahora vivo en Hogwarts

-tu, tu vives en Hogwarts??, por que?- le dijo una Hermione curiosa, a el le gustaba que fuera así, curiosa

- mi madre no iba a impedir que mi padre me matara, es tonta y manipulable, y bueno tu salvaste mi vida a decir verdad, así que después de la batalla Dumbledore me dijo que podía pasar el verano aquí, es un buen hombre sabes?, yo ahora lo respeto y admiro

-por que me hablas así?, por que me hablas como si confiaras en mi, como si fuéramos amigos?, no lo somos, no por que hayas cambiado, ahora seremos amigos, es difícil olvidar todos los insultos, las humillaciones, todo malfoy, no es fácil, lamento tu situación pero no puedo ser tu amiga

-yo, yo quiero ser tu amigo, dime que tengo que hacer?? "tienes que redimirte", dijo una voz en su cabeza

-no lo se malfoy, tengo que irme.

- gracias por escucharme y confiar en mi- por la mejilla de malfoy se asomaba una lagrima- Hermione se acerco y limpio su mejilla draco sintió como si fuera a morirse, era la primera demostración de cariño que había recibido sinceramente

- yo de verdad lamento tu situación, pero tendría que pensar muy bien eso de ser tu amiga, ron y Harry me matarían y no puedo perdonarte 7 años de agresión- dicho esto salió corriendo de ahí, se topo con Harry y hallee, esta ultima apreciaba mucho a Harry le decía que era como su hermano, y le contaba todas sus cosas, incluso, le había contado que le gustaba uno de los gemelos

Flash back

Harry, estoy loca verdad?-le dijo ella riendo

Claro que no ellos me caen bien, muy bien y son buenas personas, fíjate que ser profesores hahaha, eso es grande, y bueno como tu hermano mayor que me consideras pues, lo apruebo, dijo Harry riendo- Hermione iba entrando y los vio reír y abrazarse, " debí suponerlo, le gusta hallee, es mas linda, incluso resulto ser mejor bruja que yo, no necesita beberse los libros para saber las cosas", y subió a su cuarto llorando

Fin del flash back

Los días pasaban y Hermione estaba alejada de Harry y hallee, Harry estaba triste por que su amiga se había alejado así

Hermione necesito hablar contigo, hace días que te noto distante yo, no soporto esto, eres mi mejor amiga

Si tu mejor amiga Harry- Hermione le dedico una sonrisa- perdón Harry solo que en estas fechas he recordado a papa y mama, y necesito estar sola, dicho esto salió corriendo, y malfoy la siguió, Hermione estaba en los baños de myrttle la llorona

" por que no me lo dicen?, que se aman en lugar de estar con sus jueguitos inútiles ("

Hermione?

Malfoy que haces aquí?

Bueno yo te seguí, si quieres me voy

Has sido tu verdad?

A que te refieres?

A los regalos, los libros, las fotos de paisajes hermosos, la pluma de fénix

Como, como lo sabes?- dijo draco sorprendido

Intuición femenina- dijo ella sonriéndole , el se acerco y limpio sus lagrimas, yo voy a cuidarte aunque no seas mi prima, y cuidarla a ella también, se que sufres por que Potter el cara rajada te cambio por tu hermana

No me cambio, solo que creo que se gustan, no es que a mi me guste Harry-dijo Hermione rápidamente

Hahaha no hay que ser sabio, para saber que

Bueno ya cállate- dijo esta empezando a llorar nuevamente

Yo. Lo lamento, no me quise burlar-dijo abrazándola

Las semanas pasaron y Hermione seguía charlando con draco y platicando el era muy tierno con ella, la escuchaba e incluso lo había visto reír, pronto seria noche buena, en año nuevo se llevaría a cabo un baile

Quiero invitarla al baile crees que acepte?

Yo creo que si, y ese día tienes que decirle lo que sientes, por que si no lo haces yo lo hare por ti ¬¬- le dijo hallee a Harry

Hermione veía divertida como draco imitaba a goyle

Ya, para no puedo mas- le decía entre risas- eres muy buen actor, hahaha ya no puedo hahaha no ya, por favor" draco me hace reír tanto, se preocupa por que yo sea feliz, me cuida, en cambio a el no le importa, solo quiere estar con hallee"

Que?- dijo esta distraída

Que quiero que vengas al baile conmigo- le dijo el chico desesperado

Al baile?, pero pueden vernos juntos, que dirán tus amigos-dijo levantándose- ayy draquiii, que haces con esta sangre sucia?, de seguro te encanto-dijo imitando a pansy Parkinson, draco la agarro de la cintura y la levanto

Hahaha me ganas en actuación, aunque si pansy se viera como tu, no me molestaría tenerla cerca siempre-esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran- entonces iremos?, además el baile es de disfraces y bueno, tengo una idea, tu elige mi disfraz, yo el tuyo y nos lo enviamos vía lechuza, que dices?

Draco yo no soy buena en esas, cosas de elegir, y bueno tu eres muy especial

Confió en tu buen gusto, al fin y al cabo eres una black llevas lo arrogante y elegante en la sangre hahaha- herms le dio un golpecito en el pecho

Esta bien, iremos juntos

Siguieron la tarde así, Hermione volvió a la sala común y encontró a Harry, ginny su hermana y ron, platicando animadamente

hola Hermione, puedo hablar contigo?- le dijo Harry mas rojo que un tomate

creo que ginny y yo iremos por algo de cenar a las cocinas, me quede con hambre dijo hallee- yo iré con ustedes-dijo ron, y los 3 chicos salieron de la sala común


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"El reclamo"

de que me quieres hablar- dijo Hermione un poco seca, sentándose en el sillón frente a la chimenea

quiero saber por que estas tan distante últimamente?, por que ya no hablamos como antes?, por que me cambiaste por malfoy?-le dijo Harry con un dejo de tristeza y enojo en su voz

de que hablas Harry?, como que te cambie por malfoy

ya no finjas herm, los he visto, he visto como le sonríes, y que antes esas miradas y sonrisas eran para mi, tu eras mi mejor amiga, todos me envidiaban por que yo compartía muchos momentos contigo, tu eras mía‼!- le dijo Harry finalmente con su voz llena de ira

era tuya?, Harry hablas de mi como si fuera un objeto, por el cual la gente pelea, a ti ya no te importa mas que hallee, dejaste de contarme tus cosas, ahora es ella quien ocupa mi lugar, así como draco ocupa el tuyo según tu

yo herms no me refería a eso, quiero que vayas conmigo al baile- le dijo mas tranquilo

Hermione sintió como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabello, Harry la estaba invitando al baile?- que hay de hallee??, pensé que irías con ella, por que bueno es tu novia, y los novios deben ir juntos, por que, que diría la gente si vas conmi.. - Hermione hablaba muy rápido

-ella no es mi novia, solo somos amigos, puedo contarle cosas

-Que a mi no cierto?-dijo esta con un dejo de rabia en su voz y sus ojos

- pues ella solo sabe, quien es la chica que me gusta, lo demás he querido contártelo a ti, pero estas muy ocupada con tu amiguito

- Harry el no es como todos creen, el es muy noble, ha cambiado, y no es mi primo

- que????- dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos

Herms le conto toda la historia

y asi fue…

pero entonces- a Harry le cruzo una idea terrible por la mente, si malfoy no era primo de herms, tal vez ella podría enamorarse de el, tenia que hacer algo

quien es la chica que te gusta Harry?- dijo de pronto Hermione

yo, he pues, una chica de gryffindor, tu la conoces, y no es tu hermana

es ginny?- le dijo ella directamente

no, no es ginny, no puedo decirte su nombre, tal vez, después, cuando este seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mi, no quiero hacer un gran alarde

por que no puedes decirme su nombre

por favor herms

bien, no me lo digas, yo tampoco te diré quien me gusta, buenas noches Harry- le dijo levantándose y yendo directo a las escaleras de las chicas- por cierto, iré con draco al baile )… buenas noches Harry

Harry se quedo petrificado, y si era malfoy, el chico que le gustaba a Hermione, no había mencionado antes, que le gustase alguien

- tengo que hacer algo, yo..- hablando solo Potter?- le dijo la voz de hallee

- ira al baile con malfoy- que? Con el güero desabrido ese??,que le pasa a jane- y me dijo que le gustaba alguien, pero no quiso decirme su nombre, y si le gusta malfoy?, que voy a hacer hallee?

- algo tenemos que hacer, mi hermana muere por ti, se le ve en la cara, tal vez lo hizo para darte celos, o para que reacciones, pero Harry, pasa mucho tiempo con el, y las veces que los hemos visto, el es muy atento, no dudo que la conquiste

, debemos apresurarnos, ahora vayamos a dormir – buenas noches hallee

Harry paso un buen rato pensando si herms no, iba al baile invitaría a su hermanita, hallee

Y así se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto muy temprano

Y bajo a desayunar, era sábado, y podrían ir a hogsmeade a buscar sus trajes para el baile

buenos días Harry, como amaneciste- le dijo hallee

hola hall, hola herms-dijo esto dándole un beso a Hermione en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios esto hizo que ambos temblaran, y se sonrojaran, el chico rubio observo esto y empezó a desayunar cabizbajo- hall quiero que vayas al baile conmigo D, y también vayamos juntos a comprar los trajes y los regalos de navidad, digo todos juntos- se acerco al oído de hall y le dijo – necesito que me ayudes a escoger su regalo de navidad

yo, iré a buscar a ron y luna, los veo afuera- salió con pasos firmes y rápidos

draco salió tras de ella, Hermione estaba sentada frente al lago, y las lagrimas corrían sin cesar- me mintió dijo que no le gustaba hall y soy una estúpida, sintió un abrazo cálido y esto la hizo sonrojarse "Harry" pensó

yo nunca te voy a mentir, y no dejare que nadie te haga llorar

draco yo- shh no digas nada- y la abrazo, Hermione se desahogo

iras a hogsmeade con ellos?

Si, y quiero que tu vengas, conmigo

Harry ya lo sabe y a estas alturas, ron y todos deben saberlo, y tienen que aceptarlo )

Pero, los slytherin

Deja tu estúpido orgullo malfoy, por favor, tu padre esta muerto, entiende que ya no debes tener prejuicios ya basta, o ya se aun te da vergüenza que te vean con una sangre sucia no? Pero que estúpida fui - dijo esto gritándole, nunca le había gritado, salió corriendo furiosa, draco quiso alcanzarla pero alguien lo detuvo

Malfoy, ni creas que esto se va a quedar así, yo sabia que tu interés por herms no era sincero, eres un imbécil- le dijo Harry

De que hablas Potter

La invitaste al baile, jah!, ella no te amara nunca, no podría amarte

Y por que piensas eso Potter- le dijo draco en tono arrogante

Ven te mostrare por que- Harry tenia un plan para que malfoy se diera por vencido

Y por que crees que yo, iría contigo?

Por que te interesa Hermione- le dio audazmente

Esta bien vamos

Caminaron por el pasillo, pasaron armaduras, retratos hasta llegar a

La sala de los menesteres-dijo draco

Así es- ambos tomaron la perilla y la giraron [se que esto se leyó medio gay, pero tenían que hacerlo para que la sala surtiera el efecto que Harry quería

Entraron y había una mesa con varias cosas, algo así como un proyector mágico, libros y cosas por el estilo

Y había dos sillas

Potter que es todo esto, estas son las cosas que le gustan a herms, claro yo conozco todo lo que le gusta, excepto unas cosas

Vamos Potter no puedes saber todo de ella

Pruébame, cosas simples que tu también sepas

Cual es su sabor de pastel favorito?

Fresa, con el betún rosa, y fresas en el medio

Como sabes tanto

Pues es mi mejor amiga, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, me cuenta todo y pues mira, Hermione es dulce, cuando estas triste su voz te brinda tanta paz, cuando llora sus ojos se ven tan claros, que te dicen todo sin hablar, sus abrazos son tan cálidos, cuando duerme parece un ángel, cuando sonríe

Es la mejor experiencia y sensación de calidez que puede existir, te inunda con su inocencia

Si, eso te dejas llevar

Cuando la veo llorar siento una rabia horrenda, Potter odio cuando ella llora por ti o por el pobretón de weasley

Llora por, ha llorado por nosotros?, por mi?

Casi Siempre es por ti!

Pero por que- le dijo Harry alarmado

Por que la has abandonado por su hermana

Que es esto?- dijo Harry tomando un libro negro grande que tenia letras Rosas H.J.G

Lo abrieron y eran fotos de Hermione, fotos muggles y mágicas con sus padres, su hermana, niños en la escuela, con Harry, con ron, con ginny, ella sola

El tipo proyector se encendió y comenzaron a correr escenas de la infancia de herms [ n/a es magia todo puede pasar además es la sala de los menesteres, si yo tuviera una sala así los chicos veían divertidos los primeros pasos de herms, y como se caía, peleas que había tenido con Harry, con ron y hasta con el mismo draco, cosas importantes que ambos debían saber para conquistarla

La ventaja es que tu nunca la insultaste de la manera que yo lo hice

Así es, pero herms es noble y te ha perdonado, dudo que te ame, pero te perdona y te ha defendido de ron y de mi, ella no necesita joyas, para hacerla feliz, necesita comprensión, admiración, apoyo, amor.

Amor dijo draco, iré con ella al baile y se lo…- pero inmediato se callo

Bueno ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer, que ella elija, pero te aseguro malfoy que

Esta no será una pelea fácil Potter

Salió corriendo y se encontró con herms en la puerta, ahí estaban ron, luna, ginny, colín y hallee y Harry llego después

Vamos chicos, dijo Hermione caminando- todos estaban boquiabiertos malfoy iba al lado de herms

El va a venir con nosotros- dijo de pronto hallee

Si, todos tienen un acompañante y esta vez yo no seré la excepción- dijo herms decidida- digo tu iras con Harry, luna y ron, y ginny con colín, yo voy con draco

Pero herms, vamos en plan de amigos

Y quien dijo que draco es mi novio?

Chicos vámonos- dijo Harry temiendo que las hermanas discutieran

Al llegar a hogsmeade se separaron

Bien chicos ustedes vayan a comprar sus trajes y nosotras iremos aparte-dijo ginny

Draco se unió al grupo de las chicas

Hahaha que pasa malfoy has cambiado de sexo de repente?- le dijo ron

No weasley, yo iré con ella por que Hermione y yo hicimos un trato, ella comprara mi disfraz y yo el suyo, así que no molestes

Eso es trampa -dijo de repente Harry y jalo a malfoy, todos lo veían extraño –vas con ellas por que la conocen y

No iré con ellas, yo iré a recoger el traje de Hermione que ya esta listo, y después los alcanzare- dijo malfoy

Hermione y las chicas veían atónitas la discusión " ya esta listo" pensó herms, draco siempre la sorprendía

Bueno vámonos, por que no hay mucho tiempo, y todavía debemos comprar los regalos- dijo hallee arrastrando a Harry

Tu regalo debe superar el traje Harry, a jane le fascino la respuesta que malfoy te dio

Lo superara, Hermione lleva el suéter de mama se le ve tan bien -dijo Harry

Lamento interrumpir, Harry vendrás con los chicos y conmigo?- dijo herms

Si herms, vamos- y se alejaron iban a entrar a la tienda de madame malkin por sus disfraces, el de Harry también estaba listo, así que lo recogió, nadie pudo ver su disfraz y Hermione escogía uno para draco

Chicos quede de encontrarme con hallee para comprar los regalos juntos, ya saben como son las chicas de absorbentes, los veremos en honey dukes

Herms sintió como el corazón, por que seguían negándolo? El chico salió sin reconocer que había dicho una estupidez muy grande, tal vez un error que pagaría caro, los chicos terminaron sus comprar y se encontraron todos en honey dukes, compraron golosinas y después fueron a las 3 escobas y de ahí regresaron al castillo…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Es hermosa"

Al día siguiente, todos bajaron al baile, todos excepto Hermione

En la habitación de las chicas, estaba ella parada frente al espejo, viendo su hermoso vestido, era como sacado de un libro de cuentos de hadas

Azul, brilla y se ajustaba bien a su cintura, por detrás tenia unas alas hermosas, blancas, su maquillaje era muy natural un poco de sombra plateada en sus ojos y lipgloss en sus labios y rubor en sus mejillas, y una pequeña corona

Bajo y entro al comedor todos la veían, sorprendidos, draco y Harry se enamoraron mas de ella, draco avanzo hacia ella, el vestía un traje negro como el fantasma de la opera y un antifaz plateado, y un sombrero como de mago [he he pero no puntiagudo de los otros, la tomo de la mano y fueron con sus amigos

Todo estaba muy animado, draco la saco a bailar, y al regreso se sentaron, halle se sentó frente a su hermana y la vio fijamente [n/a si pueden bajar la rola now its done de straylight run estaría genial

Jane por que estas tan alejada de nosotros últimamente- le dijo su hermana en tono de reproche y viendo de reojo a draco- Harry y yo te extrañamos

Por favor Haliled, si se la pasan de lo lindo juntos, dudo que me extrañen además tengo otras cosas que hacer, soy prefecta, tengo deberes y sabes que no me gusta atrasarme

Eres una tonta, te importan mas tus estúpidos deberes que tus amigos, si papa y mama estuvieran vivos, tu

Pero no lo están, y si lo estuvieran, me acusarías?-

Claro que no, no lo haría por que no me harían el menor caso, jane es tranquila, no molesta a nadie hally, quieres que el mundo gire a tu alrededor jane

Te molesta?, yo no lo quiero así, yo no pedí ser bruja antes que tu, yo no pedí ser tu hermana, yo no pedí esto y sabes que no soy el centro de atención

Tu tienes la culpa de que ellos hayan muerto, y ahora te paseas, con este que te insulto, es como si pisotearas la tumba de papa y mama- los ojos de todos iban de Hermione a hally

Cállate, eres una tonta, no sabes lo que dices, el no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de papas y mama

Estúpida, te odio, te odio, ojala que te mueras

Hall no me digas eso eres mi hermana por favor- le dijo Hermione llorando, podría soportar los insultos de cualquiera menos de ella, que era como una parte de si misma, que sentía su dolor como nadie, de ella por la que daría su vida

Hermione salió corriendo del gran comedor, todos veían a Hermione correr, con lágrimas en los ojos

P… por que le dijiste eso- le dijeron Harry y draco furiosos

Es la verdad- decía esta llorando

Draco salió corriendo a buscarla, y Harry atrás de el afuera había una tormenta de nieve por lo que todos estaban adentro, la buscaron en todo el castillo, Hermione se había sentado en un árbol y lloraba desconsolada, como era posible que su hermana le hubiese dicho eso, había puesto un hechizo sobre si, para que tardaran en encontrarla

[ para esta bájense la de Gris de disidente

La nieve caía sobre ella, y estaba sentada ahí bajo ese árbol sin ningún tipo de abrigo, el frio la invadía, pronto sintió su cuerpo dormido y fue cayendo en un sueño profundo

Harry salió al frio, solo le importaba encontrarla con bien Harry vio una figura tirada bajo el árbol preferido de Hermione y de el también, donde se sentaban a tener largas charlas, su sangre se helo cuando vio que era ella, esta muy blanca casi transparente por el frio, sus mejillas rojas y no a causa del maquillaje, estaba casi congelada

Harry se quito su túnica y se la puso encima, la tomo en brazos, encontró a draco en el pasillo

Llama a madame pomfrey- draco vio a la chica como muerta y corrió en busca de la mujer

Harry la puso en una cama- vamos herms no puedes dejarme- decía abrazándola tratando de darle calor- no puedes dejarme por favor- las lagrimas salían de Harry sin cesar

Señor Potter debe salir

No quiero, quiero estar con ella por favor- le dijo sin querer soltarla

Necesito hacer lo posible por salvarla, se esta muriendo, salga por favor- ron llego y separo a Harry del cuerpo de herms

Vamos Harry, deben curarla

Los chicos salieron, hally llegaba corriendo con ginny

Que le ha pasado, la atacaron?

No, la nieve ella, se esta muriendo, su cuerpo esta muy frio

Es mi culpa, yo le dije, que ojala se muriera, yo si ella se muere que voy a hacer

Todos estaban sentados esperando

Voy a entrar han pasado dos horas y no nos dice nada- dijo draco levantándose

Se dirigía a la puerta cuando la señora pomfrey salió

Debemos trasladarla a san mungo, esta muy grave ha entrado en una especie de coma del que no sabemos si saldrá

P… pero no va a despertar?

Solo delira señor weasley, será mejor que se cambien y la acompañen el director los ha autorizado.

Iré a avisar a luna y a colín, vamos chicos apresúrense-les dijo ginny con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sin derrumbarse

Ella no querría que estuvieras aquí tirada, llorando- le dijo draco a hally, esta lo vio con la cara bañada en lagrimas - ella odia la derrota, y lo peor es que odia verte sufrir, y mas por su culpa, así que levántate y ve a cambiarte, ella y Harry te necesitan

El y yo no tenemos nada que ver, es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, yo no haría nada que dañara a jane

Lo se, apresúrate

Y tu Potter no piensas irte a cambiar?

Y dejarla sola?, no, ve tu, yo aquí me quedare tal vez los chicos me traigan algo

Al cabo de 5 minutos llegaron los weasley y luna

Te trajimos esto- ron le dio un abrigo de Harry a draco- lo vas a necesitar, es de Harry

Gr… gracias

Vámonos- dijo luna tomando a su novio de la mano

Llegaron a san mungo y Harry ya estaba ahí con ella, habían decidido adelantarse el y la señora pomfrey

Te queda bien eh malfoy?

El que?

Mi suéter- dijo Harry, ya que le quedaba un poco pequeño de los brazos, todos rieron un poco

Es bueno que haya encontrado buenos amigos señor malfoy- le dijo el director

Ellos no, no son mis amigos

Ahh lo siento

Los días pasaban y ella no reaccionaba los chicos se turnaban, poco a poco fueron aceptando a draco, esto los había unido mucho a el

En la habitación de herms estaban el sanador y Dumbledore

Cuanto tiempo mas crees que la niña tarde en despertar

No lo se Albus, solo delira, y llora

tal vez tenga una misión con este incidente- dijo el hombre de las gafas de media luna

Como?

Si, quiere que sus amigos estén juntos, me refiero a todos sus amigos, incluyendo al señor malfoy

Y tenia razón, ella caminaba por un hermoso jardín, lleno de margaritas sus flores favoritas, había una banca y se sentaba el sol le daba de frente de pronto una mujer de risos rubios platinados y vestido blanco se le acerco

Eres una gran chica, al hacer esto por el

A que te refieres, yo no quiero regresar

Eso los haría sufrir demasiado, hay dos personas que no podrían vivir sin ti, una de ellas es mi hijo

Su hijo?, no la entiendo, Harry bueno la madre de Harry no es usted

Claro que no, lily y yo nos conocemos, pero no pienso robarle a su hijo- dijo ella sonriéndole inocentemente como

Draco

Si, mi niño- la mujer era muy hermosa, tenia los ojos azules como los de Dumbledore, era rubia como draco parecía un ángel- yo amaba a lucius sabias?, cuando se entero que yo tendría un hijo fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo, pero no por el bebe si no por que tendría a quien educar para ser como el, el me advirtió que si era niña la mataría, pero cuando draco nació, me lo arrebato de los brazos y me asesino, y corrió a dárselo a su esposa, ella lo quería mucho, pero es cobarde, draco tiene buenos sentimientos

Como tu- le dijo Hermione-cuando el sonríe es como si el sol brillase en la oscuridad

Lo amas?

No, lo quiero mucho, pero estoy enamorada de Harry

Lo se, todo a su tiempo Hermione, tu misión esta por concluir y pronto podrás volver, cuando regreses dale esto- se quito algo del cuello, era una medalla que me dio mi padre al nacer-tenia las iníciales H.J.G

Tus iníciales? Son como las mías

Si, me llamo Harriet Joanne Greenwood

Las semanas siguieron pasando y los chicos ya se llevaban mejor incluso se hacían bromas entre ellos, un sábado en la tarde estaban todos comiendo pastel en la salita que había en la habitación de su amiga

Fi yo freo fe hefmione def…

Ronald vas a ahogarte- le dijo malfoy, las ofensas se habían ido ahora eran amigos?

Si señor weasley con tanta comida

Es que Ronald siempre me molesta- dijo draco en tono de sufrido

Bueno eso hacen los amigos no?

Ellos no

Los amigos son estos señor malfoy y ustedes son amigos, por que así lo ha querido el destino

Y yo- dijo una voz un poco débil por detrás, era 6 de enero día de reyes- veo que celebran el día de reyes sus amigos corrieron a abrazarla

Herms despertaste- todos le hablaban al mismo tiempo Harry no estaba ahí, ni hall Hermione entristeció pero ron le platicaba algo y comenzó a reír , de pronto se movió y sintió algo moverse en su pecho

Esto es para ti!- se quito la medalla y se la dio a draco

Que? De donde sacaste esto- le dijo tomándola

Es tuya

No es tuya mira H.J.G- le dijo el extraño

Noo, es tuya, tu madre, yo la conocí, hable con ella- le dijo emocionada

Mi madre?, cual es su nombre? Por que H.J.G?

Harriet Joanne Greenwood

Greenwood?- dijo ron de repente

Si por que?

Y tu nos contaste que tu verdadera madre era pobre no?

Si- dijo draco serio

Pues no lo era, su familia era muy rica, ella Harriet era su única hija pero desapareció cuando era pequeña, y los padres aun la buscan

Como sabes eso?- dijo herms

Mi padre lo menciono en verano

Hermione despertaste- grito su hermana y corrió a abrazarla junto con Harry

Si, estoy bien

Perdóname, yo lo lamento- y comenzó a llorar

Esta bien, yo estoy bien y es lo que importa no?- Harry corrió a abrazar a su amiga y la beso en la frente

Me alegra que estés de vuelta

A mi también- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, los ojos esmeraldas de Harry brillaron como nunca

Bueno creo que arruine la navidad verdad?

Si un poco- le dijo luna-pero aun no abrimos los regalos, hoy es día de reyes no?

Que es eso -dijeron, draco, ron y ginny

Una celebración muggle- dijeron Harry, luna y herms

Todo volvía a ser como antes o mejor, los chicos abrieron sus regalos ahí con herms

Ginny recibió una pulsera de su novio colín, ginny le dio a colín una carta encantada y un portarretratos con fotos de ellos, luna le dio a ron un ajedrez mágico de cristal, ron le regalo uso tenis que hacían juego con sus pendientes de rábanos [ o no me acuerdo de que eran he he, Hermione le dio a cada uno de sus amigos, un reloj muy bonito, Harry le dio a herms el guardapelo de su madre

Harry es hermoso, yo no se como

Es tuyo )- pero Harry había cambiado la foto por una donde salían ellos dos juntos y otra donde estaba todo el grupito incluido draco sonriéndole

Gracias

Es mi turno- dijo draco empujando a Harry, pero a forma de juego, draco le entrego un libro donde había fotos, de ella, de el[ vanidoso pensó herms, y fotos del grupo, y un anillo con una serpiente que se enrollaba en una esmeralda

Mi padre me lo dio, no entiendo pero bueno

Gracias, es muy bello gracias- y le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando hermy se estaba vistiendo por que la dieron de alta , se puso el guardapelo, y cuando iba a ponerse el anillo vio las iníciales "era de ella". Salió y sus amigos la esperaban

Debemos tomarnos mas fotos, yo no aparezco en el álbum de draco, por cierto el anillo también era de tu madre

Como?- le dijo este

Tiene las iníciales y las de tu padre- dijo ella- tal vez el se lo dio y cuando murió se lo quito, pero vámonos muero de hambre, hahaha ya me parezco a ron

Oye! Aquí estoy- los chicos rieron mucho

Herms?- le dijo Harry

Si Harry?

Lamento no haber estado cuando despertaste

No te preocupes, estabas cuidando a hall no?

Si, fuimos por comida

Esta bien, necesitaba de ti ) [(

Al llegar a Hogwarts Hermione comió como nunca

La semana siguiente serian los exámenes todos estaban bajo mucha presión, iban caminando cuando, zabinni se acerco a ellos

Que bajo has caído malfoy, sin casa, sin dinero y paseándote con Potter y sus amiguitos

Eso no te importa zabini, por lo menos mi padre no esta en azkaban por asesino

No tu padre esta muerto por que una sangre sucia lo mato- dijo dirigiéndose a herms

Lo mato por defender su vida-salto Harry- y si draco se junta con nosotros es cosa que no te importa, vete a destilar veneno a otro lado, con tus nuevos guaruras o tu novia de la semana-zabini se dio media vuelta y se iba con crabbe y goyle- ahh pero no olvides pasar por gringotts para pagarle a todos- le grito Harry y todos comenzaron a reírse

Gracias Potter- y draco y los chicos siguieron su camino

-mañana son los timos no se que hare- gritaba Hermione en el pasillo- iré a la biblioteca chicos los veo en la sala común- salió del gran comedor y en la biblioteca se encontró con draco

- hermy hola, no necesitas estudiar tanto

- ahh lo siento si lo necesito me perdí el ultimo mes de clases

- te extrañe mucho, si no estabas conmigo, era como morir, herms sabes lo mucho que me importas- le decía acercándose mucho quedando a solo centímetros

- ella es muy parecida a ti, sabes?, su cabello era rizado y rubio, sus ojos azules así como los de Dumbledore, y parecía un ángel, deberíamos buscar a tus abuelos

- si herms, gracias

- su sonrisa es tan linda como la tuya draco, eres mas el espejo de Harriet que de tu padre


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

"Volví Con Noticias"

De repente draco se quedo viendo a Hermione fijamente, podía ver todo, cuando la veía, todos sus miedos se iban, se perdía en ella, en esa alma tan pura, Hermione veía a draco a través de sus ojos grises, cuando lo veía era un bello sentimiento el que la inundaba " me gusta draco?"

Lentamente draco se acerco a ella y le dio un beso, ambos sintieron como si volaran, el sintió descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo, ella sintió mucha ternura de parte del chico, era su primer beso lleno de amor, el nunca había besado a nadie así, con esa ternura y delicadeza, se separaron lentamente como si no quisieran hacerlo, un moreno había visto la escena y había salido corriendo del lugar

Quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, se que amas a Potter, pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarte a olvidarlo y

Yo draco "tal vez así Harry reaccione" – le dijo la voz en su cabeza

Por favor

Esta bien! Pero no te prometo nada

Bueno, voy a contarle a los chicos

Hahaha los aprecias verdad?

Si, ellos si saben ser amigos, tenias razón- le dio un beso tierno y rápido y salió corriendo

Ron Ronald, donde están los demás?

En el gran comedor, vamos, que te pasa? Tienes cara de bobo, como cuando yo veo a luna he he

Si, Hermione es mi novia y la amo

Que?? OO, desde cuando??

Hace 5 minutos

Harry espera

No puedo ron tengo algo que hacer, donde esta hally

Harry, draco nos vemos después- y salió tras de Harry

Harry espera

Que quieres, vete con tu amiguito

Harry que te pasa, viste a hall con otro o que

No por que nadie entiende que no es a ella a quien amo, vi a hermione con malfoy besándose, y no era precisamente un beso de amigos, por que, si yo la amo- dijo sentándose en el pasillo

A ti, a ti te gusta ella?, pues ellos son novios desde hace unos 10 minutos

Que??

Harry que esperabas, no dabas señales de vida, ella no te iba a esperar toda la vida

Aun puedes recuperarla Harry, pero debes esforzarte, dile que la amas, dudo que su relación con draco funcione

Por que?- le dijo Harry curioso

Porque ella te ama a ti!

Tu como lo sabes, si me amara

Te ama, debiste ver sus ojos cuando despertó y no estabas y cuando le dijiste que estabas con hall y el día de navidad, vamos Harry no hay que ser tonto para saber que te ama con todo su corazón

Que estúpido fui

Lo se

Ron se supone que me debes dar ánimos no hacerme sentir peor

Perdón, mira enójate por lo del noviazgo, ponte celoso, tómale la mano no se has cosas para que poco a poco la recuperes y sepa que la quieres

Si tienes razón

Ahora vamos a cenar

Es en lo único que piensas ron?-dijo Harry divertido

caminaron al gran comedor y entraron

Harry!- le dijo Hermione- somos novios

Si ya lo se y dime Como es eso de que eres novia de draco?, no estoy de acuerdo

Que?- dijeron todos atónitos

Por que no Harry- dijo draco por detrás

Por que no, debiste contarme Hermione- dicho esto se sentó a comer y no le dirigió la palabra a nadie en toda la cena

La semana de exámenes se sentaba con Hermione, una vez ella casi se cae y la llevo de la mano todo el día, el noviazgo de herms iba bien, era muy romántico, le encantaban los besos de draco, aunque seguía queriendo a Harry, cuando el la tomaba de la mano deseaba quedarse así por siempre

Creo que yo puedo llevarla de la mano, no crees Harry?

No draco, venia contigo y casi se mata y no quiero que pase otro mes en san mungo

Ginny, luna y hall veían la escena divertidas

Hoy tengo una cita- grito hall

Con quien?- dijo Harry soltando a Hermione, esto hizo entristecer a la castaña que inmediato busco refugio en los brazos de su novio

Con Fred D- dijo saltando y abrazando a Harry

Por que estas tan feliz? Harry?- dijo Hermione

Ahhhh por que ella me adopto como hermano mayor, y yo le di permiso de salir con Fred pero si fuese otro no estaría feliz – dijo abrazando a hally

Era eso

Que herms?

Nada draco )- y le dio un beso en los labios, Harry llego y los separo

Ahhhh no hagan eso, vamos afuera

Harry eres un hermano muy celoso

Pues si draco si tuvieras hermanas lo sabrías yo tengo una

Una?, dos, ya no sabes contar

No solo hall me adopto

Tu novia no, así es que en cualquier momento te la bajo- le dijo Harry y draco corrió tras el, herms se paro en seco y si lo que Harry había dicho era verdad? Y si quería hacer eso?

En la noche draco y luna se despidieron de sus parejas y amigos y se fueron juntos

Luna, tu conoces a Harry, crees

Si, si la ama y si quiere recuperarla, tu la amas?

Si, mucho

Y si ella decide aceptar a Harry de nuevo?

La apoyaría, ella me dio dos oportunidades, ser mi amiga y ahora mi novia y se que a el lo ama

Si que has cambiado

Lo se y es gracias a ella! )- dijo sonriéndole a luna- y tu como vas con Ronald?

Bien, aunque últimamente lo noto un poco raro, tal vez necesite tiempo o…

Jah! Y ahora te paseas con lunática la loca lovegood

Cállate Parkinson

Ahhhh lo lamento lastime los sentimientos de tu amiga?, ahora tu mejor amigo es potter y tu mejor amiga lunática

Y si lo fueran que, por lo menos hay gente que me aprecia y no tengo que pagarle para que este conmigo, vamos luna, te acompaño a tu sala común-Los chicos caminaron hasta llegar a una puerta de roble

Bueno yo aquí me quedo- dijo luna- buenas noches draco

Draco caminaba pensando, era potter su mejor amigo? "no claro que no", pero con luna sentía algo extraño, sentía ganas de protegerla, de querer que ella estuviera bien

Nunca tuvo una hermana así que con ella sentía eso, ganas de proteger a su hermana, por que si pansy tenía razón ella era su mejor amiga, siempre tenían largas charlas después de dejar a los gryffindors en su sala común.

Hermione dormía en su habitación, de pronto se encontraba en el mismo jardín, ella Harriet estaba ahí, sentada con otras dos mujeres

Hermione hola!- la saludo ella muy animada

Ho… hola, otra vez tengo una misión?-dijo ella asustada

No querida, solo estas soñando

Te va muy bien mi guardapelo )- le dijo de pronto una de las mujeres

Señora potter?

Si, llámame lily, veo que mi hijo te quiere mucho

Pero ustedes pueden vernos?

Si, podemos hacerlo- le dijo la tercera mujer

Ella es Lucy, madre de luna, bueno

Yo cuide a luna como mi hija, y lo es, Harriet y lucius tuvieron gemelos [n/a se que luna es menor pero esto es para ponerle un poco de sabor al asunto, además de que bueno los gemelos me gustan he he y pues si se parecen no?, si quedan de hermanos

De que habla?- dijo Hermione confundida

No te asustes-le dijo lily -Draco y luna son hermanos

Pero como, si

Si, esa pequeña hermosa llego a mi vida, cuando mi pequeña hija acababa de morir, yo enferme durante mi embarazo y al nace ella, bueno…

Pero como llego luna a brazos de los lovegood?

Harriet y Lucy eran muy amigas, las mejores, así como ginny y tu, malfoy había amenazado a Harriet que solo quería un niño, si era niña las asesinaría a ambas, fueron gemelos, lucius no estuvo en el parto así que nunca supo nada de ella, en cambio Lucy estuvo con Harriet en todo momento, y le pidió que se hiciera cargo de su pequeña

D: aun no es tiempo de que lo sepan, y tampoco es tu deber decírselos, deja que sea el tiempo y Albus quien se los diga, el conoce mejor la historia, y no queremos causarte molestias, luna heredo lo fantasiosa de Lucy por que aunque ella no la haya traído al mundo la magia de su amor, la convirtió en su madre

Hermione estaba atónita de repente todo era tan confuso, luna y draco?

Es hora de que vuelvas, ya casi amanece, ven cuando quieras-le dijo lily

Dile a Harry que james y yo lo amamos, bueno

Hermione despertó esa mañana, no recordaba mucho de su sueño, solo recordaba que tenia que ver con luna y draco, se baño y se vistió, ginny le había dicho que bajara a la sala común por que luna y draco ya los estaban esperando, desayunaron y fueron a sus exámenes…

Hermione y draco terminaron rápido así que se sentaron frente al lago a esperar a sus amigos, ron, luna, hall y Harry

Por fin terminaron los exámenes, estoy exhausto- y recargo su cabeza en las piernas de la chica

También yo, nunca me había cansado tanto, lo bueno es que el examen de George estuvo muy fácil y divertido

Hahaha si, sobretodo la formula de las pastillas vomitivas- dijo poniendo una cara de asco, que su novia comenzó a reírse de el

Eres un tonto, si algún día me haces enojar te daré algo de las golosinas weasley hahaha- el chico la beso, lentamente, mientras ambos reían y se daban pequeños besos

Me gusta que correspondas mis besos

A mi me gustan tus besos- le dijo ella toda roja de la pena

Enserio??- y se acerco a besarla lentamente, poco a poco iba aumentando su intensidad hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaron comenzando un juego divertido, aunque draco comenzó a sentir un poco de tristeza sin razón alguna la estaba pasando bien no entendía por que…

Lamento interrumpir tortolitos, ha habido un problema- les dijo la pelirroja que venia acompañada de su novio

Que pasa ginny?- le dijo ella

Ron ha peleado con luna y le dijo cosas muy feas, en realidad no las siente, pero ha estado muy estresado con los timos y…la llamo lunática y rara- draco se levanto ayudando a su novia y

Eso no le da derecho a llamarla así, que se cree el tonto de Ronald?- draco salió corriendo pero se detuvo, donde la buscaría¡?- ya se

Luna se encontraba sentada en la sala de los menesteres, lloraba no como todas las chicas, estaba sentada en el gran sillón que había ahí, era amplio y acogedor, tenia su mirada fija en la chimenea que ardía mucho, sus lagrimas caían por sus azules ojos, eran profundos y la tristeza se veía de inmediato reflejada en ellos

Flash back

[ busquen la rola destrózame de insite

Los chicos salían de su ultimo timo, que había sido el de pociones con el profesor weasley el favorito de luna

Creo que ha sido el mejor examen de toda mi vida- sonrío luna, tomo la mano de ron pero este la soltó fastidiado

Ron amor, que tienes?- le dijo ella confundida

Estoy harto y fastidiado de todos y de ti, no puedes comprender que necesito descansar?

Ron, todos estamos cansados, no es para que te desquites con luna- le dijo Harry

Es que quiero que me dejen solo por un momento, ella, me absorbe, rayos Harry, entiéndeme que

Esta bien ronnie, comprendo- le dijo ella un poco triste

No, no comprendes y deja de llamarme ronnie, no se como pude, me tienes harto esta bien? Déjame en paz lunática, todas las chicas tienen razón, eres rara, vete y déjame en paz- le dijo ron, todos los presentes estaba boquiabiertos, luna estaba destrozada

Me has, me has hecho entender que no pertenezco a este momento, ni a este lugar- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, salió corriendo

Ron por que hiciste eso?- le dijo su hermana que acababa de llegar

Por que es la verdad, quiero estar solo. Sin ella necesito estar alerta para los exámenes y todo

Ron los exámenes terminaron, y aun así debiste tratarla mejor, eres un patán

Fin del flash back

Voy a matar al pobretón cuando lo vea- dijo draco acercándose al sillón y sentándose

Como, como me encontraste?

Intuición malfoy- dijo arrogantemente, lo cual hizo reír a la chica

Creo que debió ser mas amable verdad?

Si, es lo malo de weasley, no sabe tratar a las mujeres- le dijo en tono gracioso

Y tu si?, bueno por algo Hermione te eligió

No se, por que pero siento que potter hablaba enserio con eso de quitármela

Harry la quiere, pero es un poco miedoso, y es un buen amigo

Si, eso, ignora al idiota de weasley, vamos a cenar?

No se si pueda, me dolieron mucho sus palabras

Regálame una sonrisa, si no te sientes a gusto me haces una seña y nos iremos, esta bien?

Bueno, gracias, eres el mejor amigo- y lo abrazo, cuando ella le dedico una ligera sonrisa el se sintió aliviado también "su dolor es tu dolor" le dijo la voz en su cabeza

Los chicos bajaron a cenar y draco acompaño a luna a su mesa, luego, fue a ver a su novia

Como esta?-le dijeron las chicas preocupadas, ron miraba a luna, parecía arrepentido

Y tu- le dijo acercándose a ron- buscaras la mejor disculpa que hayas pedido en tu vida, por que no quiero ver mas lagrimas en esos ojos, y menos tristeza en su rostro-draco sonaba serio y enojado

Esto no te incumbe- le dijo ron enojado

Claro que si, ella es mi amiga y me incumbe, así que no te pido que vuelvas con ella por que según tu, necesitas estar solo no?, solo piensa lo que le dijiste y la forma en que lo hiciste, si de verdad la quisiste, piensa en como vas a disculparte- dicho esto se fue y se sentó en su mesa

Draco tiene razón- le dijo ron

Ahora te pones de su parte?-le grito ron en un susurro

Bueno ron digamos que no fuiste el mas amable con luna o si?- le dijo Hermione reprendiéndole

Además a el que demonios le importa

Es su mejor amiga, ella me lo dijo- dijo ginny seriamente- siempre se van charlando y se quedan horas

De seguro luna esta enamorada de el- dijo ron celoso

Claro que no, es un cariño de hermanos como Harry y yo- dijo hall defendiendo a los chicos- luna es noble, pero no es tonta por algo esta en ravenclaw, así que piensa tu forma de pedir perdón ronnie


	6. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

" Las Sorpresas Que da la Vida y un Te amo Que no esperábamos"

Era 21 de marzo la primavera llegaba con todo su esplendor, las clases ya eran mas ligeras, los resultados de sus timos llegarían pronto, faltaban 2 meses para terminar la escuela, que harían después de Hogwarts?, era sábado así que decidieron ir a hogsmeade, halle ya había tenido su cita con fred y bueno ya llevaban un mes saliendo

Harry seguía interponiéndose en la relación de draco, y draco poco a poco daba señales de querer rendirse, Hermione, se enamoraba cada vez mas de Harry, con los detalles que este tenia con ella, quería a draco, le gustaban sus besos, su compañía, pero así con hally, sentía mas a draco como un amigo que como un novio.

-Bueno vamos a dividirnos en parejas- dijo ginny

- por que siempre tienes que ser tan mandona eh gin?- le dijo su novio

- mandona?, te parece que soy mandona?, te voy a dar un mandonazo

Sus amigos veían como colín corría para que ginny no lo alcanzara, a petición de ginny que de seguro quería privacidad, los demás se adelantaron a las 3 escobas

Bien iremos por las bebidas, ustedes busquen una mesa, le dijo ron a las chicas

Buscaron una mesa alejada de la gente eran jóvenes y querían estar solos, tuvieron una larga platica, iban caminando y Hermione choco con un hombre que llevaba varias bolsas y paquetes cargando

Ves?-le dijo a draco- viene contigo y siempre se anda medio matando

Harry estoy bien- le dijo Hermione

Deberían tener mas cuidado por donde caminan- dijo el hombre, su voz era cálida, era alto, delgado muy atractivo, tenia unos 38 o 40 años, era pelirrojo, no tanto como los weasley

Lo sentimos señor, es que este tonto, no sujeta bien a mi amiga de la mano

El hombre vio los ojos esmeralda de Harry, y se poso en su frente, Harry odiaba eso- bueno hasta luego- dijo Harry para que el hombre no lo siguiera viendo así, como examinándolo

Tu eres Harry potter?

Si, ese soy yo- dijo Harry irritado, el hombre volvió a soltar sus bolsas

Ohhh Liam, hace rato que te esperábamos por Hogwarts- dijo la voz amable de Dumbledore

Liam?- dijo Harry con los ojos abiertos de par en par OO

Ohh si, Liam Evans, tu tio Harry, por fin lo encontré y estará ayudándonos hasta que el curso termine con el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, estaba en América

San francisco para ser exactos

Tus ojos son iguales a los de lily, y eres igual a james, perdona por haberme alejado

No creen que deberíamos dejarlos solos?- dijo Hermione

Ohh sii, vamos yo invito cervezas de mantequilla-dijo Dumbledore , y todos se alejaron dejando a Harry y Liam sentados afuera de las túnicas de madame malkin

Por que?, por que no me buscaste

Por que estabas a salvo con petunia, se que fue la tía mas despiadada, pero el hechizo de lily llego solo a ella, yo me aleje, tu sabes como son los gemelos, no me repuse de la perdida de mi hermana, pensé en suicidarme, pero lo pensé mejor, supe que algún día sabrías de mi y Dumbledore por fin me encontró y aquí estoy y puedes contar conmigo, eres un Evans después de todo- Harry y el se abrazaron

Bueno te tomare la palabra, la chica con la que chocaste es Hermione

Tu novia?- le dijo Liam

No, pero quiero que lo sea, el problema es que es novia del rubio y no se si sienta algo por mi

Pues a menos que seas muy bueno en adivinación dudo que lo sepas, dile lo que sientes, y así sabrás todo, si te ama, lo veras en su expresión, si no, se alejara de ti al instante, por cierto esta noche llega mi esposa, Marian, con mis hijos, lilian y Robert

Tienes hijos?

Bueno si, tus primos, espero que te caigan bien, por que pasaras el verano con nosotros si quieres, me dijo Dumbledore que planeas estudiar para auror?

Claro que quiero, tus hijos cuantos años tienen?

Ahh lily tiene 8 años y Robert tiene 2 meses, son unos bebes aun

Que bien

Llegaron al castillo y en la sala común Harry le conto todo a sus amigos

Estoy agotada- dijo hallee bostezando- vaya sorpresas no?, antes te insultaban herms por tu sangre sucia, ahora no, Harry no tenia familia y ahora lo tiene, luna y draco y pff estamos mal de la cabeza con todas estas cosas que nos pasan

Así es la vida, nos vamos?- dijo ginny, se despidió de todos y se fueron a dormir, solo quedaron Harry y Hermione

Me alegra que hayas encontrado a tu tio Harry

Mas bien fuiste tu, quien lo encontró-dijo el divertido

Buenas noches- Hermione iba subiendo las escaleras

Hermione te amo 3- Hermione casi se cae de las escaleras, se volvió hacia Harry

Que dijiste?- le dijo acercándose a el con la boca casi abierta

Que te amo, ya no puedo ocultarlo, ya no se que hacer…- Harry vio como los ojos de Hermione brillaban y se llenaban de lagrimas

Pero… Harry por que me lo dices ahora?, ahora que estoy con draco, yo

Podemos hablar con el, herms yo te amo y no quiero perderte- dicho esto se acerco a ella la tomo de la cintura, le temblaban las piernas, Hermione sentía que se iba a morir [ para esta escenita que todos esperábamos, bájense la de your guardian angel de The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Harry lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de Hermione, ella trato de zafarse, no podía hacerle eso a draco

Por favor- le dijo Harry todavía con sus labios sobre los de ella, al fin ella cedió lo beso como nunca, era un beso especial, donde ambos volaban hasta lo mas alto, la castaña se abrazo a Harry, como si el fuese a salir de ahí en cualquier momento, Harry tomo la cintura de Hermione acercándola hacia el, "me ama", pensaron los dos besándose con mas intensidad, demostrando en ese beso todo el amor reprimido, todo el amor que habían tenido que esconder

Te amo- le dijo el chico al separarse de ella lentamente


	7. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

" Si tu eres feliz, yo también lo soy, que haremos después de hogwarts?"

Harry y Hermione subieron a dormir, no podían creerlo, ella besaba increíblemente, y el ni se diga, sentían, que volaban, que las piernas les temblaban, los labios, todo el cuerpo. "mañana tengo que hablar con draco"

Bajaron a desayunar y Hermione irradiaba felicidad, lo mismo que Harry

Draco noto las miradas que el ojiverde le echaba a su novia

Draco tenemos que hablar- le dijo Hermione, los chicos salieron y Harry tras ellos

Anoche, Harry me confeso que me ama, draco, tu sabes lo que yo

Lo se, de eso quería hablarte, herms tu sabes lo mucho que te amo, y que quiero estar siempre contigo

También te quiero

Pero no me amas, también lo se, y quiero que sepas que si eres feliz con potter, se que estarás en buenas manos, me has dado la oportunidad, y con esto me basta, y no es que sea conformista, pero luna me enseño, y tu también, que cuando se ama de verdad, la felicidad de la persona que amas, es tu propia felicidad-le dio un beso final y la acompaño al castillo

Gracias malfoy!- le dijo Harry

Gracias a ti potter, hasta que te decidiste tarado ¬¬- los 3 amigos rieron y fueron a buscar a los demás, Harry y Hermione empezaron a salir 3 semanas después, para darse un poco de tiempo, a draco. El miércoles 5 de mayo todos estaban sentados afuera disfrutando del sol

Cuando llegaran los timos?- decía herms desesperada, en ese momento varias lechuzas descendían a todos los chidos entregándoles un sobre- ábrela tu Harry yo no tengo el valor- Harry tomo el sobre de su novia y lo abrió, y puso cara de espanto

Son las notas mas horrendas que he visto en toda tu historia escolar Hermione, creo que ahora tendrás que repetir año- le dijo Harry

Que?- le dijo arrebatándole la hoja, herms se puso furiosa

Harry por que me haces esto??

Estaba jugando, preciosa, eres muy insegura, ya puedes vivir tranquila?, ya sabemos que nos graduaremos todos- le dijo alzándola así como una vez james había hecho a lily, como la foto que tenia Harry en su mesita de dormir, draco era feliz cuando la veía sonreír, aunque extrañaba pasar tanto tiempo con ella

Bueno y que harán cuando salgan de Hogwarts- pregunto ginny

Harry, Hermione, luna, draco y yo estudiaremos para aurores, luna alternara con criaturas mágicas

Viviremos en la casa que nos regalaron los Greenwood- dijo luna- como es muy grande viviremos todos juntos

Después me casare con luna

Ohh no, no lo harás Ronald- dijo draco con tono celoso

Deja de ser tan celoso, draco- le dijo Harry

Bueno mira quien me lo dice, el que no deja que nadie se le acerque a hally

Hahaha muy gracioso, pues es mi deber cuidarla xD

Ok ok!, pero Ronald mi hermana es muy joven para casarse

Si si si- le dijo luna- soy muy joven y bella


	8. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

"La Graduación"

Hermione lloraba afuera del salón de transformaciones, draco la vio y corrió hacia ella

Que, que tienes?- le dijo abrazándola- si el imbécil de potter te hizo algo, lo voy a golpear

No Harry no me hizo nada, es solo que mañana es la graduación, y he pasado tantos momentos con Harry, Ron, y los chicos, aquí, lo voy a extrañar, a los profesores, las aventuras

Habrá mas aventuras fuera herms, y vamos a estar juntos, solo te faltara ginny pero en un año estaremos todos juntos

Si, tienes razón es solo nostalgia, incluso extrañare las peleas, que teníamos, o la vez que te golpee- le dijo riendo con lagrimas en los ojos, esto helaba el corazón del rubio tenia tantas ganas de besarla, pero debía reprimir ese sentimiento por que el se lo había prometido

Aquí están- dijo el ojiverde por detrás- hey malfoy que le hiciste a Hermione?

Nada Harry estoy bien, no me hizo nada- Harry corrió y la abrazo y luego le tomo la mano-bueno chicos hoy tenemos el día libre, así que vengan les tengo una sorpresa

Los chicos caminaron y llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, ahí estaban todos, había una gran fiesta

Esto es para que no estén tristes, y recuerden Hogwarts D

Esto esta muy bien potter

Si, ven herms vamos a bailar

A parte del baile draco nunca había estado en una celebración al estilo Potter, Weasley, Granger. Eran muy divertidos con el surtido de sortilegios weasley. Draco se divirtió mucho, jugaron hasta mas no poder, se fueron a sus salas comunes pasadas las 12 y se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Eran las 9 de la mañana, las familias comenzaban a llegar, Harry aun no conocía a sus primos por que vivían en hogsmeade, todos se ponían las túnicas de gala del colegio y se arreglaban para ir a su evento de despedida

En la habitación de las chicas Hermione había terminado de arreglarse

Hermione te ves hermosa- le dijo Parvati Patil viéndola asombrada, Hermione llevaba como todos su túnica de gala, el cabello liso[lo que logran esas pociones, yo quiero una ¬¬, un maquillaje muy natural, su guardapelo y la pulsera que draco le había obsequiado, llevaba unos pequeños aretes de perlas que pertenecieron a su madre, al verse al espejo ni ella misma creía que fuese Hermione Granger

Wow hermanita te ves radiante- le dijo hall, ella llevaba su cabello recogido en una media cola, o mohicana, un prendedor de brillos y un maquillaje ligero al igual que su hermana

Lo mismo digo, por fin te peinaste

He he peinarme yo?, si tu eres la que parecía que le había explotado el boiler en la cara, bueno vamos ya, los príncipes esperan

Príncipes?

Las chicas bajaron y se encontraron a ginny, con un vestido rojo que resaltaba sus ojos, al lado de colín, Ron se veía muy atractivo

Parece que alguien si se peino hoy, herm- dijo hallee viendo a Harry divertida

Bueno hice mi mayor esfuerzo no?- y en realidad así era, Harry se había aplacado el cabello aunque fuese una sola vez, Hermione lo miraba embobada

Tu también estas hermosa-dijo tomándola de la mano

Los 5 bajaron y afuera se encontraron con draco y luna, muy elegantes ambos

Hasta parecen gemelos- le dijo hallee

Hahaha, vamos ya- dijo luna tomando a ron del brazo

Bien, tu puedes tomar mi brazo draco- todos rieron y bajaron

Afuera estaban los weasley que se apresuraron a abrazar a todos, sin excepción, draco sintió como su estomago se contraía, ni su madre había hecho eso nunca, bueno que se podía esperar de narcissa

Nosotros venimos en representación de sirius y alice- dijo lupin por detrás abrazando a las gemelas [ Hallee y Hermione tonks venia con el y su pequeño hijo

Gracias- dijeron ambas y se dirigieron hacia las sillas donde debían acomodarse

Harry?- dijo la voz de una mujer, Harry dio media vuelta y ahí había una mujer alta, con el cabello negro azabache como el suyo, largo y liso , con los ojos verdes como esmeraldas, en brazos tenia a un bultito y a su lado estaba una pequeña pelirroja, con los ojos de su madre- hola soy Marian la esposa de Liam, el esta ahí con los profesores pero nosotros te acompañaremos en la ceremonia

Mucho gusto- dijo tendiéndole la mano, es como mi gemela, pensó Harry

Hola Harry - le dijo la pequeña y le tendió su mano

Hola, tu debes ser lily

SIP, y tu eres mi primo verdad?- le dijo esta curiosa, Harry recordó el guardapelo, a decir verdad esa niña era muy parecida a su madre cuando tenia esa edad

Bueno chicos vamos a sentarnos, dijo Marian

Yo, te ayudo con ella- dijo el tomando la mano de lily, se fueron a sentar y draco y luna estaban platicando animados

Creíste que no estaría en un momento así lunetita?, yo vine en nombre de sus madres Lucy y Harriet , sus abuelos están por llegar, ohh miren ahí vienen- los Greenwood llevaban regalos

Chicos llegamos a tiempo?- dijo Rosemary

Si, claro, vamos que ya esta por comenzar- los Greenwood, luna y draco se sentaron y la ceremonia comenzó

Hace 7 años todos estos alumnos, eran tan solo unos niños, muchos de ellos pasaron grandes momentos, amigos, llantos, todo eso recordaran estos jóvenes, que hoy se convierten en adultos, solo es un paso mas a su vida, saldrán y vivirán cosas aun mayores que las de Hogwarts, vivirán las mas grandes aventuras, pero bueno, no me alargare, pasemos a lo siguiente- dijo el profesor dándole la mano a la profesora mcgonagall

La señorita Hermione Jane Granger, tiene unas palabras para sus compañeros, después de ella, procederemos a entregar los reconocimientos

Gracias, profesora: hemos crecido, llorado, reído, en estas paredes inmensas, hemos aprendido de todas las materias, tal vez en unas éramos mejores que en otras, pero también aprendimos el valor, de ayudar, crecimos intelectual, física y moralmente, tuvimos cambios buenos y malos, voy a extrañar despertar cada día y bajar al gran comedor, a deleitarme con el banquete, extrañare los ratos, libres en el lago, las risas de mis amigos, y los que no- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- no tengo palabras para agradecer todos los momentos que pase aquí, y como ya me puse sentimental, mejor recibamos los reconocimientos, Profesor Evans?

Jóvenes hace muy poco que nos conocemos, solo me queda felicitarlos- fue mencionando a cada uno hasta llegar a los gryffindors

Granger Hermione- herms recibió su diploma y una medalla por ser la mejor de toda la generación- Granger Haliled- hally recibió un reconocimiento por su gran esfuerzo, la lista seguía- potter Harry- el recibió su diploma y un reconocimiento especial por sus notas en defensa contra las artes oscuras

Weasley Ronald- el recibió también un reconocimiento por sus notas[ sorry por no mencionar a luna y draco, pero como estos son los 3 principales, pues bueno ya ¬¬

La entrega de reconocimientos, todos se felicitaron, Liam se unió a su familia

Estoy orgulloso de ti, tu madre también era un haz para las artes oscuras D

Bien, bien y como dice la señorita Granger, disfrutemos este banquete de fin de año

Las personas comenzaron a entrar al gran comedor, había mesas para todas las familias, aunque los amigos se sentaron juntos era la mesa mas grande, los weasley, los Greenwood, el señor lovegood, y los Evans

Oh Marian, después te enseñare a hacer estos panques, me quedan muy bien- decía la señora weasley que tenia a Robert en brazos, Marian era muy bella y muy amable trataba a Harry muy bien

Harry es muy apuesto, y su novia también, apuesto que terminaran casados, así empezamos Liam y yo- le dijo a la señora weasley

Felicidades preciosa, esa medalla te va muy bien- le dijo Harry a su novia, besándole la mejilla

Ohh gracias, pero tu insignia de premio a las artes oscuras te va muy bien, te da un toque sexy- y lo jalo hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso

George!, podrías dejarnos en paz?

Vamos, vamos hally, eres buena para esto de las bromas, si te casas con mi hermano haremos un gran equipo

Si, mi querida novia, es muy hermosa y muy creativa

Bueno, luna no se queda atrás

Ohh si, descubrí que los snorkacks son muy enamoradizos pero suelen hacerlo de una especie diferente a la suya los algorkacks son la pareja actual de los snorkacks- dijo con aire soñador, sus abuelos y draco la veían divertidos, en cambio su padre la veía orgulloso

Bueno chicos, y sus amigos aceptaron vivir con ustedes?

Si, así es- dijo draco, el platicaba animadamente con su abuelo, contándole cosas de su madre, de Lucy

El banquete termino y muchos bailaban, otros mas se tomaban fotos, entre ellos el grupito de amigos, con sus familias, y con sus parejas

Bien mañana saldremos en el expresso nos veremos pronto- los chicos se despidieron de su familia y subieron a su habitación

Mañana los alcanzaremos, cuida a los niños, te amo- le decía liam a su esposa y le daba un beso de despedida


	9. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

" _Comienzan las Vacaciones"_

A la mañana siguiente todos se dirigían hacia Hogsmeade. Hagrid, como siempre, se despedía de ellos con ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos. Se despedía de ellos tal como una madre, cuando ve a su hija casarse.

- Chicos... -Les llamo Rúbeos consiguiendo la atención de todos.- Los voy a extrañar. Y mucho.-Agrego él mientras se cubría su rostro. Harry se acerco a él y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Hagrid había sido un amigo para ellos.

- Nosotros también a ti, Hagrid.-La voz de Harry fue ahogada por que él gigante lo abrazo fuertemente. Harry sintio que la respiración se le estaba cortando. Hasta que lo soltó ya que los demás también abrazaron a Hagrid.

Después de esa despedida. Harry caminaba tomado de la mano de Hermione. Aun sentía las mariposas en su estomago. Pero sabía que estaba con ella. Antes de marcharse la voz de Hagrid resonó a lo lejos:

- Cuídense mucho. Y escríbanme.-Todos miraron hacía atrás viendo al guardabosques.- ¡Y vengan a verme de vez en cuando!-Agrego él sonriendo mientras agitaba su mano.

-¡Te escribiremos la dirección de donde vamos¡También podrás venir a vernos!-Grito Harry mientras los demás paraban y le daban un adiós a su amigo. Las despedidas eran tristes.

Todos los jóvenes estudiantes subieron al expreso de Hogwarts que los llevaría de vuelta a Londres, de vuelta a una nueva vida. Muchos conocidos, e incluso Harry, estaban tristes por que habían finalizado esa importante etapa en su vida. El colegio de magia y hechicería le cambio su vida, y le trajo muy buenos recuerdos de todo el tiempo que el paso allí.

Harry abrazo a Hermione, su novia, mas contra él. Ella y su hermana Halle pasarían las vacaciones con él dado que ellas no tenían mas familia que Bellatrix y Narcisa Malfoy.

Después de una charla con todos sus amigos recordando los momentos del colegio. El tren de Hogwarts aminoro su marcha y lentamente llegaron a la estación nueve y tres cuartos. Antes de bajar del tren, Harry lo observo sonriendo por dentro recordando todos los años que él estuvo en ese tren. Al bajar se encontraron a unos sonrientes Weasley. Estaban esperándolos a todos ellos para poder despedirse. Una vez que cada uno de los Weasley los despidieron Harry, Hermione y Haliled le dieron un ultimo abrazo a su amigo Ronald Weasley.

-Nos escribiremos.-Aseguro él mientras agitaba su mano.- Por la lejanía no podremos visitarnos... –Dijo pensativo.- Pero les escribiré. Considerando lo maniática que es Hermione a la hora de escribir.

-No es para tanto Ronald.-Exclamo ella ruborizando ligeramente.

-Esta bien.-Dijo este riéndose al igual que Harry.-Pero un día tendrán que ir a Rumania a visitar a Bill y a Fleur.-Ronald sé despidió triste.

Draco Malfoy y Luna Lovegood pasarían la mitad de las vacaciones con el padre de Luna, el señor Lovegood. El tiempo restante la pasarían con los Greenwood. Estos dos se despidieron de todos, y a los minutos se marcharon bajo la mirada atenta de los señores Weasley.

Cuando Harry, Hermione y Haliled se quedaron solos se miraron entre sí para luego ver a una joven llamada Marian correr hacia ellos. Llevaba un coche y un gran bolso donde al parecer guardaba lo indispensable para los bebes.

- Oh, Chicos.-Se disculpo ella.- Había mucho trafico... –Respiro unos segundos tratando de tomar aire.- Y Robert...

- ¡No te preocupes!-Dijo inmediatamente.- Si quieres... Te ayudamos con los bebes.

- Seria grandioso... –Opino Marian mientras observaba a Harry.- Y contigo podemos cargar los baúles al coche...

- ¿Al coche?-Repitió Halle y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

- Oh si... ¿Liam no les había dicho?-Pregunto confusa. Al ver que los tres negaban prosiguió.- Vivimos en San Francisco. Eso es en Estados Unidos... Y... Viajaremos por la manera muggle. ¿Esta bien?-Su voz sonaba preocupada y cautelosa.

- Si... Esta bien.-Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Yo nunca he viajado.-Admitió este y Hermione sonrió tomándole de la mano.

- Nosotras si... Es muy bello el lugar.-Le confeso Hermione llevando al pequeño Robert en brazos. Halle llevaba de la mano a la otra niña, Lily.

Cuando cruzaron él anden hacia el mundo exterior muggle. Harry sintio la brisa del verano. Londres era de un clima caluroso en verano. El sol parecía picarle la frente.

- Se ve muy hermosa ¿Cierto?-Dijo Marian al lado de Harry mientras le susurraba a lo bajito. Este asintió mirando a Hermione con sus ojos verdes ocultos tras sus gafas redondas.

- Es hermosa... –Harry lo dijo en tono bajo pero Marian le escucho.-Me imagino cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos...

- Oh... –Exclamo Marian sonriendo. Colocando a Harry colorado como su amigo Ron.- Tu si que vas rápido chico. Y en serio.

Guardaron los baúles en la parte trasera del coche que había sido ensanchado mágicamente. Él trafico en Londres era bastante. Pero después de un rato pudieron llegar al aeropuerto de Heathrow.

Hicieron el chequeo necesario y abordaron el avión después de haber esperado lo suficiente en la sala previa al abordaje. Harry no sabia como Marian había conseguido el permiso para que ellos volaran. Pero no quiso preguntar. Algo le decía que Dumbledore influyo.

Los asientos estaban designados. Harry y Hermione se sentarían juntos. Y Halle y Marian sé sentarían con los bebes que estaban durmiendo en ese momento.

Harry no deseaba decirle a Hermione que estaba nervioso. Nunca antes había viajado en avión y cuando este comenzó a despegar se aferró a la mano de Hermione fuertemente.

Cuando todo, según él, comenzó a tranquilizarse Harry volteo su rostro y observo los ojos castaños de Hermione que brillaban intensamente.

- Te veías hermosa con Robert.-Dijo este mirándola a través de sus gafas redondas y su cabello negro revuelto.- Me imagino como será nuestro hijo...

- ¡Harry!-Le llamo Hermione un poco colorada en las mejillas.- ¿En verdad te gustaría tener... Un hijo conmigo?

- Claro que no.-Contesto este separándose de ella. Hermione bajo la mirada y observo sus manos.

- Yo... Pues, pensaba que... –Harry le tomo con su mano su barbilla e hizo que sus quedaran a la misma distancia. A Hermione le caía su cabello suavemente por la espalda y se reflejaba confusa.

-Claro que no me gustaría tener solo uno. Me gustaría dos... Tres... –Hermione sonrió inmediatamente acortando la distancia ente sus labios y los de Harry besándole suavemente. Harry se dejo llevar por el beso de su novia. La anciana que viajaba a su lado se comenzó a sonreír. Hermione se separo de Harry y le siguió observando.- ¿Qué creíste tontuela?-Pregunto este cariñosamente.- Te amo tanto...

- Yo también te amo, Harry.-Le respondió Hermione suavemente mientras se volvían a acercar pero la voz del altoparlante los sobresalto:

"_Se le pide a los señores pasajeros favor abrochar sus cinturones. El capitán ha iniciado el descenso hacia la ciudad San Francisco. Una vez mas, gracias por haber volado en nuestras líneas aéreas. La tripulación y cabina les desea un feliz viaje" _

Harry se abrocho su cinturón, y se oculto en el hombro de Hermione esperando que pasara ese descenso. Cuando el avión se sacudía levemente este apretaba la mano de Hermione nervioso ante la posibilidad que el avión se cayera. Hermione le dijo que eran cosas naturales en un vuelo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Harry sintio que el calor intenso de San Francisco era totalmente superior al clima de Londres. Esta era una ciudad muy cálido.

Lily quien había estado con Halle comenzó a correr hacia una joven.

- ¡Lily no, espera!-Le grito ella pero la pequeña ya se había detenido frente a una joven de un cabello negro liso y brillante al igual que el cabello de Marian. Tenia unos hermosos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el mismo mar. Sus facciones eran hermosas y sus labios están pintados de un color rojo que incitaba a besarla.

La joven cargo a Lily ya que le estiraba las manos para que la cargara. Y junto a Halle se acerco a los demás.

- Marian... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el vuelo se retrasaría?-Reprocho esta inmediatamente.

- No sabia Marissa.-Le contesto ella mientras dejaba sus maletas.- Chicos... Les presento a mi hermana menor. Tiene su misma edad... Él es Harry... –La joven llamada Marissa inmediatamente observo a Harry de una manera coqueta.- Ella es Halle y Hermione. Son hermanas y pasaran el verano con nosotros... –Esto pareció agradarle a su hermana Marissa.- E irán a la escuela de aurores.

- ¡Que bien!-Dijo la joven tomando a Harry del brazo y acercándolo a ella mientras le hablaba cerca de este.- Yo también estudiare para ser auror. ¿Genial, no?-Pregunto esta mientras Harry sonreía de lado incomodo y se situaba al lado de Hermione tomándola de la cintura.

-Oh¿Es tu novia?-Pregunto ella fingiendo inocentemente. Harry le sonrió a Hermione radiante, y le beso la frente.

- Así es... –Sin importarle que lo escucharan.- Y la amo.

Salieron del aeropuerto sin decir ni una palabra más. Harry llevaba de la mano a Hermione y se sentaron juntos. Harry notaba la diferencia entre su acento Ingles y el acento de Marissa y Marian que era americano.

Después de haber conducido por las calles de San Francisco llegaron hasta una casa hermosa. Al parecer estaba muy bien cuidada y estaba localizada en una buena zona.

Las hermanas Mackerel ayudaron a Hermione, Halle y a Harry a instalarse en la casa. Este se sintió un poco cohibido ya que nunca había viajado y se había quedado en otra cosa a menos que fuera la de los Weasley.

Harry, al ser el único varón, dormiría en una habitacion para el solo. Marissa dormía en la habitacion de al lado. Y Halle y Hermione estarían en la habitacion de huéspedes que quedaba al fondo del pasillo.

- Bueno... –Dijo una vez Marian cuando todos estaban en la sala.- Haré algo de cenar... Deben tener hambre después del viaje. Vayan a descansar... Liam llegara mañana.-Contó ella mientras Hermione estaba abrazada por Harry.

- Yo iré a descansar un rato. Estoy cansada después del viaje.-Dijo Hermione mientras se liberaba de los brazos y de Harry y le daba un corto beso en sus labios.

- Que descanses.- Le susurro Harry una vez que la soltó y se quedo en la sala solo ya que Halle también se marchaba.

- Me iré a duchar.-Dijo arrastrando las piernas y desapareciendo de la vista de Harry.

Harry se levanto y se encamino hacia su habitacion correspondiente. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Marissa sentada en su cama como si lo estuviera esperando. Llevaba un short muy corto y una blusa ligera. Este le iba a decir que se retirara para no sonar maleducado pero la voz de Marissa no lo permitió.

-Harry.-Le llamo con una voz un poco extraña.- Espero que podamos ser amigos... Cuando vayamos a la escuela podríamos ser buenos compañeros.-Dijo esta levantándose y acercándose a Harry.-Y espero que en las vacaciones podamos salir... Ya sabes que la vida como Muggle es genial...

Harry, espero que podamos ser amigos, y cuando vayamos a la escuela podamos ser buenos compañeros, y bueno, espero en las vacaciones podamos salir, la vida como muggles es mucho mas divertida, los antros, las fiestas, bueno... Todo es genial- le decía mientras se acercaba a el. Harry retrocedió unos pasos alejándose de ella.

- Bueno... Gracias... –Marissa sonrió y le guiño uno ojo.- Claro... Siempre y cuando Hermione quiera salir. ¿No?

- Por supuesto que si.-Dijo esta mirándolo seriamente y borraba su sonrisa.- Y... ¿Desde cuando son novios?

- Es una historia larga.-Contó inmediatamente Harry, quería que se fuera.

-Tengo tiempo.-Contesto ella mientras se sentaba y Harry miraba hacia todas partes tratando de huir.-Bueno... –Contesto resignado. Le contó a Marissa la historia acerca de cómo conoció a Hermione. Esta al parecer ya ni siquiera lo escuchaba parecía haber caído en un trance de aburrimiento. Pero Harry la contaba como para el mismo. Sonriendo a cada momento mientras se acordaba de cada travesura.

Cuando iba apenas por la mitad alguien abrió la puerta. Era su Hermione con el pequeño Robert en sus brazos. Cuando miro a Harry y luego a Marissa le hablo:

- Lamento interrumpir.-Harry no dijo nada por que Lily entro corriendo directo hacia los brazos de Marissa.

- Dice mama... –Hablo la niñita con voz muy alta.- Que la cena esta servida. Y... Ah, si... Te llamo Mark... Esta noche vendrá a verte.- Harry noto que la mirada de Marissa a la pequeña era prácticamente diciéndole que metió la pata.

- ¿Mark es tu novio?-Interrumpió Halle entrando a la habitacion.

- No... –Dijo inmediatamente Marissa sonriendo.- Es.. Un buen amigo.

- Sabes que no debes negar a tu novio.-Le reprocho ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Harry¿Me puedes ayudar con Robert?-Le llamo Hermione jalándole de la camisa. Cuando salieron de la habitacion Hermione le miro a los ojos.

- ¿Qué hacían ella y tu, ahí solos?-Le pregunto Hermione mientras Robert se quedaba dormido con la boca ligeramente abierta en el hombro de Hermione.

- Le contaba acerca como nos conocimos.-Confeso Harry mirándola a los ojos. Hermione observo sus pupilas verdes y en sus ojos no había mentira. Pero igual sé sintio mal.

- Es que ella... Es muy linda, se viste bien... Y no quiero que... –Hermione trataba de explicarle todo pero Harry la callo.

- Tu... Eres hermosa. Me encanta como eres, Hermione. Yo te amo a ti y tu no lo debes dudar nunca. Por que yo solo tengo ojos para ti... –Susurro este mientras Hermione con una mano le acariciaba su cabello negro y revuelto. Aprovechando que ella le tenia una mano en su cabello se acerco y la beso en los labios suavemente. Mientras Hermione con la otra mano aun sostenía a Robert que yacía dormido en su hombro. Harry sé sonrió al ver que Hermione le besaba delicadamente y...

- ¡Chicos¡Ya pueden bajar a cenar!-Se escucho una voz proveniente de la cocina y Harry se separo de Hermione mirándola un tanto sonrojado por el beso que se acababan de dar. Comieron una cena que Harry y todos los demas encontraron exquisita. Quizas fuera el hecho de que no habían comido absolutamente nada y la comida se observaba deliciosa. Marian comenzo a repartir en los platos un gran pollo al horno acompanado de papas y varias verduras a su alrededor.

Cuando Harry estaba comiendo sono el timbre. Hermione por educación se levanto directo a abrir la puerta. Alli en el umbral había un muchacho palido, bastante alto, su cabello era un color castano muy claro, y unos ojos azules que resaltaban con la oscuridad de la noche.

- Hola... Extraña.-Agrego este al ver a Hermione. Este le guino un ojo e hizo que Hermione se ruborizara lentamente...

Ok aquí les dejo el cap. 10 esta peque pero espero les guste, ya estoy trabajando con Danyhogg en la corrección de los capítulos anteriores

Díganme ¿Les gusto?, No todo iba a ser color de rosa, estos dos personajes van a venir a mover muchas cosas, entre los amigos, de Hogwarts.

Rocks‼


	10. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

"La negación y el Rompimiento"

Mark Doherty, era muy apuesto, alto y se veía claramente que hacia ejercicio diariamente, tenía una sonrisa fascinante, y su bronceado era perfecto, vestía una bermuda verde militar, unas sandalias de piel color beige, y una playera tipo polo azul turquesa, muy a la moda de san francisco.

_Hola extraña- le dijo el chico sonriéndole de una manera que hizo que la castañita se ruborizara…_

Ho..hola- dijo herms tartamudeando

Soy Mark, Mark Doherty, el novio de Marissa )

Yo, me llamo Hermione Granger y soy novia de Harry, el sobrino de Marian y Liam, pasa, por favor

Los dos chicos caminaron por el pasillo que daba a la sala de estar, y llegaron al comedor donde estaban sentados los demás, Liam se había aparecido al parecer ya que cuando ella se había levantado el no estaba, Marissa vio a Mark y se puso muy nerviosa cosa que halle y Harry notaron al instante, la primera se había sentado a un lado de Harry y herms del otro dejando a Harry en el centro

Mark, cuanto gusto, cuando volviste?- le dijo Mary cuando lo vio al lado de herms

Anoche, solo que no quise molestar y vine hasta ahorita, ya que mar me dijo que tendrían visitas e iría por ustedes al aeropuerto

Ahh que bien, pues te quedas a cenar?- Hermione se había sentado al lado de su novio y le dio un codazo indicándole que se hicieran un lugar mas allá, para que el chico pudiera sentarse al lado de su novia

Bueno, me quedo, y bueno me presento, mi nombre es Mark Doherty, soy el

Mark es solo un amigo- dijo rápidamente Marissa, su hermana y su cuñado se quedaron boquiabiertos

No sabia que habían terminado- dijo Liam apenado, dándole un sorbo a su bebida

Pues ni yo- dijo Mark muy serio viendo fijamente a la chica

Pero si nos dijiste que Mark no era tu novio Marissa- dijo hall, nadie se iba a meter ni con su hermana ni con Harry y menos esa chica descarada

Creo que deberíamos salir- dijo Marissa decidida

También yo lo creo- dijo Mary viendo a su hermana como si supiera lo que pasaba en realidad, la conocía también

Los chicos se levantaron educadamente de la mesa y salieron al jardín trasero

¿Por que, por que dijiste que solo soy tu amigo?- le dijo el chico molesto, pero sin levantarle la voz

Pues si Mark, ya no quiero salir contigo, yo, me aburrí de ti, eres un chico muy guapo e inteligente, pero le pones mas empeño y dedicación a tus libros que a mi, y eso no me gusta- era cierto que el chico era un ratón de biblioteca, pero ella mentía, desde que salían ella era su mayor prioridad

Mar hasta anoche que hablamos tu morías por verme¿que sucedió?

Lo siento Mark podemos ser amigos pero nada mas- le dijo ella dando por terminada su conversación dejando al chico, plasmado y triste, la morena entro al comedor de nuevo y llamo a Harry, cosa que a la castaña de rulos no le gusto mucho, pero no dijo nada por Liam y Mary, después hablaría con el

Hermione?- le dijo su melliza, sacándola de sus pensamientos

Que pasa Hall- le dijo mientras ayudaban a limpiar la mesa a la tía de Harry

Deberías, checar que el chico no se aviente a la piscina- le dijo burlonamente, hacia tiempo que hally no hacia reír a su hermana de esa manera, y finalmente la castaña de cabello liso río orgullosa ), su hermana salió sigilosamente hacia donde estaba Mark

Hola- le dijo la castaña suavemente pero un poco nerviosa

Hola- le dijo el secando una lagrima

¿Estas, estas bien?- le dijo vacilante

Si, bueno, no, ella me dejo

Ohh yo lo lamento, de verdad- le dijo la chica, no sabia que decir

Sabes la excusa que me dio?, me dijo que yo ponía mis libros por encima de ella, o sea si soy un ratón de biblioteca lo se, pero desde que comenzamos a salir yo deje un rato mis libros, en el colegio soy un matado, aunque las chicas me siguen, pero- Hermione comenzó a imaginarse a Harry rompiendo con ella por ese pretexto

Lo lamento, pero ¿no has pensado que tal vez ella esta enamorada de otro?

Pues tal vez si, yo, lamento estar diciéndote todo esto, tu querrás descansar del viaje y todo

No me molesta escucharte- le dijo ella sentada a su lado

Mientras en la habitación de una morena estaba un chico viéndola caminar de un lado para otro, era una habitación igual de grande que la suya, pintada en colores pastel, morado y rosa, una amplia cama con dosel estaba al fondo, un estante donde había muñecas, premios, fotos, el tocador, donde había perfumes, maquillaje y todo lo necesario para el arreglo personal de una chica, al lado de este estaba un escritorio con una laptop y cosas de estudio y al fondo se veía una puerta blanca que seguramente daba al baño y frente a la cama un ventanal enorme el cual se abría y daba paso a una pequeña terraza

Por que le dijiste eso, Hermione es igual y siempre tiene tiempo para mi- le dijo el chico pensando en su novia

Así era el, al principio, pero fue cambiando poco a poco, a mediados del curso el ya no me hacia tanto caso (- le dijo falsamente triste, y acercándose a el, que poco a poco se iba acercando al ventanal- no dudes que ella lo hará en algún momento también- le dijo la chica, cuando Harry finalmente abrió el ventanal vio a Hermione con aquel chico desconocido para ellos, ella estaba ahí, sentada a su lado dándole tal vez palabras de aliento, pero la morena no le hizo creer eso

Ellos se llevaran bien, por lo que me contaste, Hermione es una matadita también ¿no?, tal vez al final – pero antes de que terminara de hablar, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta

Hermione se encontraba muy cerca del chico, y este la abrazo

Gracias Hermione, de verdad gracias- le decía al oído cuando Harry llego a separarlos

Mark?, si Mark oye me parece que Marissa te llamaba- Mark se levanto y se separo de Hermione, se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y salió dejando sola a la pareja mas famosa de Hogwarts

¿Que hacías tu con el?- le dijo Harry furioso, recalcando el tu mientras la tomaba del brazo

Harry, solo estaba escuchándolo, el necesitaba desahogarse

Y por que precisamente contigo

Harry me haces daño- le dijo la castaña muy bajo y con un deje de dolor en su voz

No te hago, daño solo te estoy preguntando que rayos hacías con el

Bueno ya te lo dije, y si vamos a dar explicaciones dime por que corriste cuando ella se levanto de la mesa- le dijo ella sin mucha importancia a que escucharan- por que te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien se levanto y corrió detrás de ella

Es diferente- le dijo el moreno defendiéndose

No, no lo es, es lo mismo, yo no pienso seguir discutiendo contigo de esto, es absurdo Harry, que ahora se supone que no puedo tener amigos?, conocer gente nueva?, vamos a pasar 2 meses aquí, y no pienso sentarme a ver como te vas con Marissa- le dijo ella soltándose y dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí, con una pequeña lagrima que se rehusaba a salir

Estas mal Hermione- le dijo el moreno

Hermione entro a la habitación donde hallee veía la televisión, un programa muy chistoso que trataba sobre dos hermanos a los que su hermanita les hace la vida imposible

Hahaha jane tienes que…- se detuvo al ver que su hermana se sentaba en la cama de al lado- jane que paso?, estas bien?, si ese chico te hizo daño

No, fue Harry, el se molesto mucho por que yo estaba con Mark, y me dijo que- la chica se derrumbo y comenzó a llorar- yo… yo le reclame que el se había ido con Marissa y el dijo que era diferente y yo

Shhh tranquila jane, ya se le pasara, es solo que esta celoso, ya sabes como se ponía cuando draco y tu- le dijo haciendo sonreír a su hermana, la castaña de rulos le agradeció a su hermana y se puso la pijama, era un pantalón rosa y una playera de tirantes delgados, iba a apagar la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche y Haliled se dio cuenta de algo

Tu muñeca- dijo Haliled

Mi muñeca?- le dijo Hermione confundida mostrándole una muñeca, igual a la que estaba en la cama de hally

Esa muñeca no, tonta, esa- dijo cuando ya se había levantado y había tomado la muñeca de su hermana, estaba muy roja, y tenia los dedos de Harry marcados

Potter- fue lo ultimo que Herms escucho antes de ver que la puerta se cerraba ante sus ojos, la castaña de lisa cabellera, caminaba con paso firme hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de Harry Potter abrió la puerta y se encontró al chico dormido o al menos tenia los ojos cerrados, jalo las sabanas que lo cubrían y el chico salto y se sentó

Que es lo que te pasa Potter?, creíste que la ibas a lastimar y yo no me iba a enterar?, estas mal, te dije que nadie tocaba a jane y menos la dejaba llorando por un tontería, como se te ocurre- le dijo la chica lanzándose encima del chico y golpeándolo, como pudiste, le gritaba- acaso eres tonto?, Hermione jamás, jamás te traicionaría, mira que marcarle el brazo, que pretendes- le gritaba pegándole, el chico no se defendía, y la veía asustado, nunca había visto a su amiga así de enojada, y menos por defender a su melliza, Liam tomo a hally separándola de Harry

Haliled que te pasa?, te volviste loca¡?

Loco esta el- dijo cuando por fin Liam la había soltado

De que hablas- le dijo Marian tranquila

Bueno que Harry tuvo un arranque de celos, y le lastimo la muñeca a mi hermana, solo porque ella platicaba con Mark- Hermione estaba parada, casi petrificada por el amor que los golpes que Harry tenia eran una muestra de amor de su hermana

Es verdad eso?- le dijo Marian tomando la mano de herms sacándola de sus pensamientos

Harry, pero que bárbaro, ven herms, una morena veía divertida la escena desde la puerta de su cuarto

Ay Hermione, deberías ser mas discreta, las mellizas vieron con recelo a la chica

A la mañana siguiente, la mano de Hermione estaba vendada ya que Mary le había puesto un ungüento que debía vendarse para que se quitaran las marcas

Liam había hablado con Harry y lo había reprendido, porque en realidad no tenia razón para haber hecho lo que hizo, Hermione lo evitaba y con razón, Haliled estaba molesta con el, y lo veía enojada, Marissa tenia una sonrisa, parecía feliz, habían terminado de desayunar y hally y su hermana estaban en el jardín de enfrente y los chicos las veían coquetamente, un castaño se iba acercando a ellas

Chicas, como están?- les dijo alegre Mark

Bien, como estas tu- le dijo Hermione

Mejor, hablar contigo me sirvió mucho, esta tarde iremos al cine mi hermano y yo, venia a invitarlos

Claro que no iremos- dijo la voz de Marissa, lo cual hizo que los tres se voltearan- crees que no se que esta salida es porque quieres volver conmigo?, Mark no soy tonta

Creo que, si tu no quieres ir, esta bien, pero, hall y yo si iremos- Harry venia saliendo y al escuchar eso, corrió hacia afuera

Yo también iré- dijo Harry

Bien, los veremos aquí a las 4- le dijo el chico despidiéndose

Hermione le dedico una mirada de enojo al ojiverde, sabia que solo lo hacia por celos y no por que tuviera ganas de ir, Marissa decidió ir, se arreglo muy sexy una falda corta de mezclilla, una blusa negra larga y terminaba en encaje, unas sandalias muy cómodas y maquillo sus ojos de negro y se puso blush y brillo en los labios sus ojos resaltaban mucho, se agarro el cabello en una cola de caballo y salió de su habitación

Harry por su lado se había puesto una camisa que había comprado el día que encontró a herms en el centro de Londres, un pantalón cómodo y unos tenis que combinaban con su camisa roja con negro, se trato de aplacar el cabello, pero no lo logro, salió de su habitación y vio a Marissa, casi se le salen los ojos, "se ve hermosa" pensó

Haliled por su parte llevaba unos jeans muy cómodos que le llegaban a la rodilla, unos converse y una playera roja muy chic, aliso mas su cabello y se puso el fleco [tupe o como le llamen tapándole los ojos y se puso blush y brillo, Hermione no salía del baño

Se veía, su cabello estaba liso, y lo había recortado con magia, y su fleco estaba cubriendo un poco su cara al igual que su hermana solo que a ella le quedaba del lado izquierdo, tenia puesto un pantalón entubado, unos flats plateados y una playera rosa sin mangas, solo se había puesto blush en las mejillas y brillo labial, en verdad se veía hermosa, cuando salió del baño su hermana se quedo sorprendida

Te ves muy bien, Harry se quedara con la boca abierta, este nuevo look nos va muy bien, me gusta como cae tu fleco, vamos que Mark, ya debe estar aquí

Al bajar ya estaban 4 chicos esperándolas, Harry, Mark, Marissa y un chico alto del tamaño de Harry, delgado, con los ojos color miel, igual que herms y con una sonrisa perfecta como la de su hermano se veía que era mas pequeño

El es Alex mi hermano menor- el chico saludo a las mellizas y a Harry

Bueno solo soy un año menor que el- dijo el chico el cual tenia una voz muy varonil

Te ves hermosa jane- le dijo Mark a Hermione, la cual se ruborizo, esto hizo que Harry casi saltase a golpearlo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar la mano de su novia, la cual había lastimado y se encaminaron a la puerta, irían en el auto de los hermanos Doherty

Supuse que no podríamos usar las escobas, así que traje mi auto- dijo el chico divertido

Es… escobas?- dijeron los 3 británicos sorprendidos

Oh yo, nada- dijo Mark tratando de corregir su error

Si ellos también son magos- le dijo Marissa irritada, la cual iba al lado de Harry que trataba de contentar a su novia

Vamos herms lo lamento

No lo se Harry- le dijo soltándole la mano, al llegar al centro comercial caminaron, subieron escaleras, y por fin compraron los boletos para el cine, esperarían mientras comenzaba la película

Claro a mi también me gusta ese programa, lo malo que en el mundo mágico no haya televisión- decían animados alex y hally

Hermione hablaba sobre libros con Mark, y Marissa le coqueteaba abiertamente a Harry, lo cual el no notaba, pero su novia si

Historia de la magia?- le decía Hermione con su hermosa sonrisa

Creo que también es mi favorito- le decía Mark, Hermione nunca había hablado tanto de libros como con nadie, pero Mark le agradaba y mucho, de repente Harry y Marissa desaparecieron, volvieron de una florería, y Marissa traía una margarita en la mano, a Hermione se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, Harry nunca le había dado una flor, y sabia que las margaritas eran sus flores favoritas

Marissa se acerco a Hermione que la veía con tristeza

Esto es para ti- le dijo molesta y casi le avienta la flor, Harry que aun estaba en la puerta vio las lagrimas en los ojos de su novia la cual corrió hacia el

Te amo Hermione, perdóname- le dijo el abrazándola

También yo- le dijo la castaña, roja como un tomate, besando los labios con sabor a cereza de Harry Potter SU novio…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 11 esta mas larguito, espero les guste ya dejen reviews

Fran te extraño y tus reviews también, espero te guste el capitulo y te lo dedico también a dannyhogg, que me ha estado ayudando

Gracias a ambas‼

Rocks‼


	11. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

"La Carta y un nuevo Romance"

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Harry y Hermione se había reconciliado, recibían cartas de sus amigos, menos de draco y luna, el sábado por la mañana estaban viendo televisión, estaban agotados salían mucho, iban a bailar, Harry se divertía mucho, había aceptado a Mark como amigo de su novia, estaban viendo películas

Y de repente una lechuza se poso en las piernas de Hermione

Una carta, chicos- dijo llamando a Harry y hally, comenzó a leer

Chicos!

Perdón por no escribir, antes luna y yo estuvimos ocupados buscando la nueva generación de snorkacks con el señor lovegood, me trata igual que a un hijo y me siento muy a gusto con el, por el momento ya estamos instalados en la mansión de los Greenwood, conocí una chica hermosa, ella también estará en la escuela de aurores, para mi sorpresa se llama Aurora que gracioso no?, hemos estado saliendo y me la paso muy bien con ella, a decir verdad ya somos novios, les enviamos estas fotos para que no nos olviden y lo pongan en el álbum de Hermione

Los extraño mucho chicos, luna envía saludos

Draco Malfoy Greenwood? ¬¬

Eran varias fotos en unas había dos chicos rubios sonriendo, al lado de un hombre que devolvía la sonrisa también, eran luna, draco y el señor lovegood

En otras solo estaban luna y draco felices saludando

A Hermione le dieron un poco de celos, al ver a una chica casi del tamaño de luna, con los ojos color violeta, era castaña, casi rubia, tomada de la mano de draco y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Es muy bella en verdad- dijo Hermione soltando las fotos

Herms estas bien?- le dijo Harry acercándose a ella

Yo? Ahh si muy bien, feliz por draco

También yo estoy feliz, el es un buen chico y se lo merecía- dijo el moreno besando la frente de su novia- tu eres el doble de bella- le dijo como para alegrarla besándola nuevamente en la frente

Harry- le dijo la castaña- te has dado cuenta que Marissa te coquetea?- dijo viendo a la morena que observaba a su novio

No, lo hace?- le dijo el chico sorprendido

Pues, pues si- le dijo la castaña sorprendida

No lo había notado, pero Hermione, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti )

Vamos Harry, eres un chico, ella es atractiva y…

Pero la chica fue silenciada por un beso intenso, uno de esos besos, que hacen que tus piernas tiemblen, Hermione se sentía nerviosa, era un beso lleno de pasión y sobretodo lleno de amor, una morena observaba la escena, como deseaba que esos labios fueran suyos, que los besos que la castaña recibía fueran para ella, Harry y Hermione se separaron por que les faltaba la respiración

Y es lo mismo de siempre- le dijo el ojiverde recuperando su respiración- tu eres mas atractiva que cualquiera, tus besos, amor tus besos me hacen no querer despertar de este hermoso sueño

No es un sueño Harry, y día con día, tu me lo recuerdas- decía mientras rodeaba sus brazos en el cuello del chico y lo besaba lentamente

Marissa la telenovela es aquí, no donde están Harry y Hermione- le decían divertidos Alex y Hallee, Mark se había quedado dormido

La tarde paso muy rápido en la noche decidieron meterse un rato a la piscina, jugaban y se aventaban, Harry estaba sentado en la orilla había sobrevivido en el lago por las branquialgas pero en realidad no sabia nadar

Harry, diviértete- le grito una morena mientras lo tiraba a la piscina, el chico luchaba por salir- vamos Harry es muy divertido pero tienes que salir- Hermione que aun no había bajado

Harry?, eres una tonta, Harry no sabe nadar- le dijo quitándola de su camino mientras Mark y ella sacaban a Harry de la piscina

Esta, esta muerto?- dijo Marissa mordiéndose las uñas

No, solo inconsciente- le dijo Mark quien golpeaba lo trataba de reanimar

Déjamelo a mi- le dijo Hermione, comenzó dándole respiración de boca a boca

Estoy muerto?- dijo Harry- por que si es así estoy viendo un angel- Hermione lo abrazo y le dedico una sonrisa- Harry yo debí avisarles que

Tu no tuviste la culpa, fue bueno así vi tus dotes de salvavidas- le decía el chico mientras se incorporaba y la abrazaba- gracias herms por siempre estar cuando te necesito

Nosotros nos vamos- decía alex mientras se despedía de hally y los demás

Harry, yo, lo lamento tanto- llego diciendo Marissa apartando a Hermione de Harry

Si, esta bien- le dijo el moreno de ojos verdes, separándose de la chica y dejándola ahí, mientras Harry se ponía en pie y tomaba a su novia de la mano y se metían a la casa, iban caminando al cuarto de Harry, cuando escucharon al pequeño Robert llorar, entraron a la habitación y lily estaba hincada a un lado de la cuna llorando

Lily, que te pasa- le dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba con el bebe y Harry cargaba a la pequeña

Mami y papi, han discutido- decía la pequeña con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas- mami le dijo a papi que Marissa es una loca y que no hace nada por mi mami y que solo ha traído problemas

Tranquila lily, los papis a veces discuten por cosas sin importancia de seguro tu mami esta molesta por que Marissa sale mucho y casi no la ayuda- le dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba con el pequeño en la silla de mecer

Hola, chicos- dijo Marian limpiando unas lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos- ¿escucharon algo?

No, lily nos conto, esta todo bien, Mary?- le dijo Harry acercándose a ella

Liam y yo discutimos, Marissa esta muy rara, ella es así, alocada y todo, pero no me gusta que te coquetee Harry, tu estas muy bien con tu novia y yo no quiero que tengan problemas con ella, así que le negué el permiso para vivir con ustedes cuando entren a la escuela de aurores

¿Pe…permiso?- le dijo Hermione- ella quería vivir con nosotros?

Así es, se entero de que ustedes invitaron a Mark y no quiso quedarse atrás, pero se lo negué, es por su bien, se los aseguro, así aprenderá a no meterse con el novio de otra chica

Pero por que piensas que ella, bueno ella quiere conquistarme?

Por que no seria la primera vez que lo haría- dijo Marian rápidamente

A que te refieres?- dijo Hermione intrigada

- Mark salía con otra chica en el colegio, y Marissa hizo que el se fijara en ella y dejara a su novia

- Como se te ocurre hablar de mi vida privada con ellos- dijo Marissa gritando, rompiendo el silencio y despertando a los pequeños que se habían quedado dormidos

- no deben creer, lo que esta loca les diga, tiene depresión post parto, no por que Monika casi te quita a Liam, quiere decir que yo sea igual a ella- le dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación dejando a los británicos un tanto confundidos, que había pasado entre las hermanas¿y quien era Monika?

Ok aquí les dejo el capitulo 12, esta muy chiquito, pero quería decirles esto sobre draco que tuviéramos noticias de los chicos, por ahí hay un triangulo amoroso entre Liam, Monika y Marian, espero les guste dejen miles de reviews

Les adelanto en el siguiente capitulo Harry tendrá una larga charla con su tio

Rocks‼


	12. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

"Infancia Estilo Evans y la verdad de las Mackerel"

Chicos lo lamento, yo- se disculpaba la morena de ojos verdes, era difícil, toda la situación, Harry iba de Hermione a Marian, cuando entro Liam a la habitación

Mary amor, necesitamos hablar- la morena estaba como en shock, después de escuchar como Marissa mencionaba a Monika se había tirado en la silla mecedora

Nosotros llevaremos, a lily a su habitación- dijo Harry, tomando a la pequeña en brazos y a su novia le hacia un ademan para que dejaran solos a los esposos

Estaremos aquí cerca si necesitas algo- le susurro Hermione a Marian, esta solo asintió

Los chicos salieron pero lily se despertó y Harry y Hermione se quedaron hasta que la nena por fin se quedo dormida

Harry, creo que su problema es mucho mas grande- le dijo Hermione preocupada mientras arropaba a la niña y se sentaba al lado de Harry

Por que dices eso?- le dijo el chico recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

Por lo que, le dijo Marissa viste como se quedo Mary como en shock, yo creo qu…-

Harry, chicos necesito ayuda- la voz de Liam sonaba preocupada, Harry temía que fuese un ataque de los últimos seguidores de Voldemort, salieron de la habitación y fueron a donde estaba Marian y Liam, al entrar vieron a Liam con Marian en brazos llorando

Que, que paso- dijo Harry acercándose

No lo se, estaba hablando con ella y no me respondía y de repente cayo desmayada, debo llevarla a san mungo, pueden cuidar a los niños?, yo les avisare, que pasa

Claro que si, ve tranquilo y que todo salga bien- dijo Hermione

Quieres que vaya contigo?- le dijo Harry

No, prefiero que te quedes con las chicas, avisen a Marissa- dicho esto con un plop se desapareció

Los chicos salieron a la habitación de Marissa

Y la encontraron viendo televisión muy cómoda

Que fue todo ese escándalo- dijo despreocupada

Tu hermana esta en san mungo, por que le afecto tanto lo que le dijiste- dijo Harry serio un poco enojado

Eso no te importa- le dijo la chica

Claro que me importa- dijo levantando la voz, estaba muy molesto, en las ultimas semanas Marian se había desvivido por el, lo trataba como a un hijo mayor, y Harry la quería mucho en tan poco tiempo

Harry, tranquilízate- le dijo Hermione

Quiero que me digas por que Marian esta tan afectada por tu comentario

Te lo diré, si ella se va- le dijo tajante la morena de ojos azules

No, ella se queda y tu me dices- le dijo Harry sentándose frente a ella- te escucho- le dijo como un padre que esta atento escuchar lo que su hija le dirá

Monika es mi hermana, es la segunda, cuando Mary conoció a Liam eran amigos nadie pensó que terminarían saliendo y menos casados, el caso es que cuando Monika conoció a Liam quedo flechada con el, era tan caballero, tan amable, y bueno Monika es un ratón de biblioteca igual que hermy- dijo mirando a Hermione con una cara de me das lastima- el caso es que aunque Monika hizo todo lo posible para enamorar al galán Evans, Marian termino con el, sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, eso fue un golpe duro para Monika, se fue a estudiar a Londres y volvió antes de la boda, casi la impide, pero, no se porque les estoy contando esto- pero Harry le hecho una de esas miradas que si fueran cuchillos se los clavaria uno por uno en el pecho de la chica- esta bien, se metió a la habitación donde estaba Liam preparándose y bueno Marian y Monika son muy parecidas, excepto que Monika tiene los ojos azules y bueno Marian verdes, ella, entro y comenzó a besar a Liam el cual no se había dado cuenta que era Monika por que esta lo beso de inmediato, mi madre entro a la habitación junto con Mary por que estaban preocupadas porque Liam no bajaba y los descubrieron besándose apasionadamente, Marian casi se muere de un infarto, y mi hermana tuvo que explicar todo lo que había pasado, aunque estaba necia con que Liam y ella se iban a fugar

D: y lo que dijo, Mary de que tu, le habías quitado el novio a una chica, que hay de cierto en eso

Pues si, la novia de Mark era algo así, como tu, rata de biblioteca, insípida, y bueno Mark termino enamorándose de mi, popular, amable, y bueno todas las cualidades, Marian piensa que soy como Monika, pero esta equivocada, porque mony amaba a Liam y yo no amaba a Mark, además Mark ya necesitaba desempolvarse un poco no crees Hermione?

Tu tienes de amable, lo que yo de rubia y ojos azules- le dijo la castaña herida por lo que la morena había dicho, sus ojos se habían llenado de lagrimas que luchaban por no Salir

Ten cuidado herms por que cualquier mujer te podría quitar a Harry en la escuela de aurores, deja los libros un momento- el pequeño Robert anunciaba su llanto y la linda castaña salió para atender al pequeño

Cuida tus palabras cuando te refieras a ella, tal vez Hermione no sea la mas popular, o la mas amable, pero es la mujer que amo, y no una rata de biblioteca como tu la llamas, es inteligente y se cultiva día con día, y no quiero que vuelvas a insultarla me escuchaste?- le dijo el moreno muy molesto, y salió de ahí dejando a una Marissa confundida, enojada y preocupada, como alguien como Harry podría amar a alguien como Hermione Granger, la respuesta era simple, ella era natural, inocente, abierta y cerrada a la vez, tenia el valor de discutir, no juzgaba a nadie sin antes haber charlado con la persona, simplemente era única. Al salir se topo con una castaña con los ojos que le brillaban por lagrimas derramadas hacia no mucho, ella lo vio y le regalo una sonrisa, la mas sincera y llena de amor, lo abrazo y después le dio el beso mas cálido que jamás nadie le había dado, ni siquiera ella misma , cuando se separaron los ojos de ambos brillaban con una intensidad que dejaría ciego a cualquiera que no fuera ellos

Harry, yo, gracias por defenderme siempre, de todos- le dijo la castaña viendo esos ojos verdes que hacían que su corazón se acelerase a mas de mil por hora

No te defendía, solo decía la verdad, solo explico lo que eres para mi

En… enserio?- le dijo la castaña con la boca entreabierta

Si, lo eres todo para mi, después ron y la lista sigue, pero tu eres lo mas importante

Y tu para mi- le dijo la chica ocultando su cara en el pecho del joven

Sabes? Muero de hambre

No eres el único- dijo Hermione señalando la habitación del bebe que los veía acostado en su cuna, ambos sonrieron tiernamente y Harry lo tomo y bajaron a preparar algo para cenar

hally entro a la cocina platicando animadamente con lily

Esta niña es muy inteligente, hasta parece de mi familia

Hey, pero es de la mía- dijo Harry con tono ofendido

Ohh ya veo de donde lo saco, por cierto, Liam llamo, Marian esta un poco mejor pero deberá que…- pero fue interrumpida por un plop en la sala, los chicos se asomaron y vieron a Liam

Chicos, uhm huele muy bien Hermione, hasta parece que la mismísima Mary estuviese cocinando

Como esta Mary- dijo hally preocupada

Va estar bien, debe reposar en san mungo por un mes, bajo un estricto tratamiento, sufre de una enfermedad extraña, con noticias, que le duelen mucho se queda en shock por un buen rato, se llama Síndrome de las malas noticias, es gracioso pero algunas personas no regresan en si, pero Marian es fuerte y confió en que vuelva- dijo Liam con un tono triste

Ella va a estar bien- le dijo Hermione- hall ayúdame con la comida

Y como estuvo todo por aquí

Hable con Marissa, parece no importarle

En realidad no le importa, nada, es como petunia- dijo riendo, Harry vio algo brillante en el pecho de Liam

Tu madre y tu tía tenían uno igual, de pequeñas eran unidas, buenas amigas, aunque lily siempre fue mas divertida, éramos mellizos y ella jugaba de los dos bandos se ensuciaba tanto como un niño y a los 5 minutos era una dama de sociedad tomando el te, lily era grandiosa, defendía a petunia aun cuando ella mayor que nosotros, recuerdo que un verano, vernon llego a la casa, el fue novio de petunia desde la secundaria y bueno, el llego y lily y yo nos acabábamos de enterar de que éramos magos , y habíamos hecho una pequeña celebración con unos amigos, aparte de que era nuestro cumpleaños, en la casa teníamos una piscina y bueno vernon llego molestando, me comenzó a pegar, mientras mis padres habían salido por el pastel y petunia se reía como tonta, lily se lanzo a defenderme y petunia…

Flash back

Pety haz algo, va a matarlo- decía una pequeña pelirroja alarmada

No, solo están jugando- decía una chica delgaducha- lily espera- la pequeña pelirroja había corrido y veía la escena desde un ángulo seguro

Hey vernon- dijo segura la chica

Que quieres, también quieres que te de una paliza?

Quiero ver eso- le dijo la pequeña, el chico muy gordo por cierto, entorno los ojos, mientras se elevaba y caía en la piscina como una pelota playera, varios chicos se mojaron pero se veían unos a otros divertidos por el suceso, cuando la pelota, digo vernon dursley salió de la piscina, vio a la pequeña, junto al pelirrojo que estaba tirado en el pasto

Todo estará bien, Li, vamos

Fenómenos, tus hermanos son unos fenómenos- le decía el gordo novio a petunia

Tranquilo, vernon- le decía asustada la flacucha hermana de lily y Liam

No, son unos raros, sus amigos son unos raros- gritaba el gordito a los niños que lo veían divertidos- no les importa que sean raros?

Bueno podrías callarte ya vernon, si te parecen raros, pues entonces no te acerques a mi y a ellos menos- dijo la flacucha muy roja

Los prefieres a ellos, a estos fenómenos?

No son fenómenos son mis hermanos y si te parecen fenómenos puedes irte ahora mismo, gordito- le dijo petunia Evans a su novio el cual la vio con sus pequeños ojos redondos y se fue furioso mientras ella y los demás chicos morían de la risa, se acerco a sus mellizos hermanos y levanto a Liam

Estas bien?- le pregunto viendo el moretón en su mejilla izquierda

Si Pety, estoy bien- le dijo el pequeño ojiverde con una sonrisa sincera a su hermana mayor

Fin del flash back

Esa fue la única vez que petunia nos defendió de vernon, después de eso volvimos en el verano a casa y ella había regresado con vernon y ahora también nos llamaba raros, petunia cometió un gran error, y también yo, por desaparecerme al saber de la muerte de mi hermana y no encargarme personalmente de ti

No hay problema- le dijo Harry sincero- en el fondo ella solo lo hacia por complacer a su marido- Hermione y halle escuchaban risueñas la historia, y lily se tiraba al piso de la risa

Gordito hahaha- decía la pequeña mientras se agarraba el estomago por tanto que había reído

Bueno la cena esta lista- dijo Hermione sentándose y moviendo su varita para servir la comida

Esto huele muy bien, herms- todos se sentaron a cenar

Esta muy bueno- decía lily- cocinas como mi mami- Hermione sonreía por los halagos

Harry y yo nos haremos cargo de los niños, mientras tu cuidas a mary- dijo Hermione decidida

Gracias chicos, mary se los agradecerá mucho, me iré a descansar, gracias por la cena, lily vamos a la cama- tomo a su hija de la mano y al pequeño Robert en el otro brazo y se fue a dormir seria un largo mes…

Lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo dos anécdotas interesantes y divertidas

Dejen sus posts y todo lo que quieran )

Rocks‼


	13. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

"De Madrugada "

Los días pasaron tranquilos, no había mucha recuperación por parte de mary, Marissa salía y no volvía hasta pasada la media noche, Liam le decía que tratara de calmarse, pero ella lo ignoraba, Hermione leía, pasaba tiempo con los chicos, lily se la pasaba con hally así que Harry y Hermione se encargaban de Robert. Una noche Hermione dormía tranquilamente, cuando escucho un llanto que provenía de uno de los cuartos al fondo, se levanto y se puso un suéter, el de la madre de Harry y salió de su habitación, cuando entro a la habitación del pequeño Robert, fue silenciada por un moreno que solo llevaba el pantalón de la pijama y un bebe en brazos

Shhh vas a despertarlo- le dijo Harry sentándose en el silloncito que estaba al fondo de la habitación- me costo mucho trabajo que se quedara dormido- le dijo en un susurro y haciéndole una seña para que se sentara a su lado, la chica lo veía enternecida

Te ves tan sexy de papa- le dijo la castaña coquetamente acercándose peligrosamente al moreno, y besándolo suavemente

Amor que te pasa- le dijo Harry sonrojado- te aprovechas por que tengo al pequeño es mis brazos

Eso no me impide besarte- dijo la castaña besándolo apasionadamente, cuando se separaron se recostó en el resto del sillón poniendo su cabeza en la rodilla del chico mientras el la miraba dulcemente

Te ves hermosa con ese suéter

Solo con el suéter?- dijo lo muchacha haciendo pucheros

No, con todo, y con ese bikini de la vez pasada, te veías Wow hermosa- le dijo sonriéndole tímidamente- creo que finalmente se quedo dormido- la chica se movió y Harry se levanto y puso al pequeño en su cuna, mientras este se movía, y Harry lo calmaba- listo, ahora tu y yo vamos a dormir, es tu turno de arrullarme

Harry

Ven, vamos a mi habitación- le dijo el moreno tomándole la mano, la castaña lo veía confundida, si, lo amaba muchísimo pero aun no era el momento de "eso", aun eran muy jóvenes y bueno, entraron a la habitación y ambos se sentaron en la cama, el la veía con el brillo del amor en sus ojos, ella lo veía preocupada- no es lo que piensas, solo quiero estar contigo, hace tanto que no platicamos como antes

Lo se, extraño a ron y a luna, y bueno a ginny también, aunque creo que hally la extraña mas se volvieron muy amigas , y yo con luna, estas cansado de ser un padre por un mes?

Claro que no, es mas deberíamos ser papas pronto, cuando

Harry, aun no comenzamos la escuela y somos jóvenes- le dijo ella seria

Lo se, pero es que al verte con Robert o lily mi corazón se imagina como serás con nuestros hijos y te amo tanto herms, quiero vivir mis días contigo, que ambos trabajemos juntos formar una familia, vivir nuestra magia, en nuestro mundo

Oh Harry eres tan lindo, te amo también- le dijo la chica, los dos se subieron a la cama y se recargaron en la cabecera de la cama y ahí platicaron por horas, el le contaba como se sentía con mary y Liam, herms se quedo dormida y Harry la arropo y se durmió el también abrazando a la mujer de sus sueños…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weno aquí les dejo este cap., esta muy cortito, pero ya no habíamos tenido momentos Harry y Hermione a solas, lo necesitaban no?, ya vienen las cosas buenas, la escuela, que hace Marissa en las noches, Fred y Hally pelean?, todo en el prox capitulo


	14. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

"un nuevo comienzo"

Harry, despierta, Mary vuelve hoy, anda- decía halle

La casa de Marian y Liam Evans era un reino de felicidad anunciando la vuelta de su reina al trono, Hally, Hermione y sus amigos habían decorado la casa para recibir a la mujer de la casa, Harry se alisto y bajo con lily y se sentaron en la sala a esperar a los 10 minutos un plop despabilo a todos

La morena apareció al lado del pelirrojo y sonrió al ver a sus hijos corrió hacia Hermione que tenia al pequeño Robert en brazos

Oh Hermione gracias, luce hermoso- el pequeño le sonreía a su madre y estiraba sus bracitos para que ella lo cargara, Robert vestía un pequeño overol de mezclilla y una playerita azul cielo, así como unos tenis del mismo azul que su playera. Lo tomo en sus brazos y se sentó para recibir a la pequeña lily en sus brazos, la pequeña pelirroja abrazo a su madre y le dijo que la había extrañado, en ese momento entro su hermana menor y Marian le dedico una sonrisa, la cual esta ignoro y se paso de largo a su habitación

No le hagas caso- le dijo Hermione- mañana volveremos a Londres, y queríamos agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, y nos alegra que hayas vuelto

Yo debo agradecerles a ustedes, por cuidar a mis niños, los veo tan bien como si solo me hubiera ido un día, gracias chicos

Pasaron la tarde conversando, cenaron vieron películas y pasaron una tarde agradable

-bueno, iremos a arreglar nuestras cosas- dijo Harry levantándose del sillón

- Harry nosotras ya arreglamos nuestras cosas, pero te ayudare

Los chicos subieron y Hermione se tiro en la cama como quien esta muy agotado

Mañana será un nuevo día veremos a los chicos otra vez, conoceremos a la novia de draco, y bueno halle por fin vera a fred de nuevo y- pero el moreno se había puesto sobre la chica y la besaba lentamente, la castaña le correspondió el beso y se abrazo a su cuello, el comenzó a besar lentamente su cuello y a ella le gustaba, comenzaban a perderse en el rio de emociones y pasión que los rodeaba

Harry, detente- le dijo la castaña abrochando su blusa

Pero herms

Aquí no Harry, por favor- le dijo la castaña tomando su cara y besándolo

Esta bien- le dijo el chico entendiéndola, y comenzaron a recoger las cosas

Volveremos en el verano cierto?- dijo herms

Si- le dijo el moreno- creo que deberías descansar mañana salimos temprano

Esta bien, buenas noches- le dijo la chica y le dio un beso, por que Harry la había mandado a dormir tan temprano estaría molesto, porque ella no quiso hacer nada con el?, cuando entro a su cuarto, le conto todo lo sucedido a su hermana

No creo que se haya molestado, tal vez se sintió apenado, porque pensó que te había faltado al respeto o algo, tu sabes como es Harry, ahora duerme, porque mañana será un largo día – dicho esto apago la lámpara y la castaña se quedo dormida de inmediato

Buenos días princesa- decía un moreno sonriente- es hora de irnos, vístete, te espero abajo para desayunar

Si, ahora bajo- la castaña se vistió y bajo a desayunar, al terminar se despidieron de mary y los chicos, Liam los acompañaría y de Marissa no supieron nada, se aparecieron en una mansión muy lujosa, parecida a grimmauld place pero cuidada y bien amueblada, con buen gusto Y sofisticada

Chicos- dos rubios se arrojaron a los brazos de los recién llegados, draco malfoy abrazo fuertemente a Hermione como un hombre que regresa de la guerra y ve a la mujer que ama y hacia tiempo no veía y extrañaba mas que a nada

Luna se abrazo de Harry y halle, los apreciaba mucho, con Harry tenia largas charlas y se comprendían muy bien

Ronald llegara esta noche, pero vengan vamos a mostrarles sus habitaciones, esta casa es enorme hay una habitación para cada uno

Quien mas vivirá aquí?- pregunto Harry

Ohh, neville, herms, hall, Ronald, draco, tu y yo ohh y aurora , en realidad será como no se un pequeño edificio de vecinos- dijo luna como soñando, al subir las escaleras se veían fotos de los señores Greenwood y su rubia hija de pequeña, después había fotos de la chica adolescente, retratos de brujas y magos graciosos, paisajes de lagos y montañas al llegar al corredor se veían fotos de los dos rubios en las vacaciones con el señor lovegood y sus abuelos

Pensé que seria bueno tener fotos de las vacaciones- dijo luna

Tu decoraste la casa?- pregunto hally sorprendida

Un poco, las habitaciones las dejare al gusto de cada quien, y la abuela Rosemary me dijo algunas cosas que le gustaban a Harriet y también decoramos con un poco de su personalidad, bien esta es la habitación de Hermione- al entrar había una gran cama con dosel en tonos rosas, la pared estaba pintada de un rosa pastel muy bonito, y la mitad estaba tapizada con papel de flores, era muy femenino, había un estante con muchos libros, un pequeño escritorio y una puerta que de seguro daba al baño

Luna es hermoso, gracias- le dijo la castaña sonriendo, Liam la ayudo con su baúl y salieron de la habitación- esta habitación es la de Harry, supuse que querrías estar cerca de herms ), la habitación de Harry era similar a la de Hermione solo que en el estante en lugar de libros había trofeos, escobas y cosas que a Harry le gustaban, la decoración era de un color verde y azul, el chico dejo sus cosas y siguieron a la habitación de hally, era de un color morado, había un escritorio con una radio y estaba muy al estilo rocker

Ha ha luna acomodo a todos de uno en uno, una chica un chico- dijo draco divertido

Bien y al final del pasillo dormirá draco y aurora en la habitación de a lado, ronnie dormirá de mi lado y bueno, el recorrido me ha dado hambre, ohh si, no habrá elfos domésticos chicos, la abuela Rosemary esta en defensa de los elfos, Hermione tal vez le interese tu propuesta de la P.E.E.D.O no crees??

O sea que tendremos que limpiar nosotros?- dijo draco sorprendido

No tanto, bajemos a la cocina

Entraron a una gran cocina, que tenia de todo, un gran refrigerador, era muy estilo muggle pero con magia, y ahí había una mujer de unos 40 años al lado de la estufa

Luny, debiste avisarme que tus amigos habían llegado- le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal

Lo lamento, estaba de guía de turistas, chicos ella es Arielle, ella será como nuestra nana, no le gusta ser bruja, así que actúa como muggle, pero cocina muy rico, y podrá hacernos banquetes deliciosos como los de Hogwarts, trabajo muchos años con Rosemary, así que debemos tratarla muy bien, ellos son Hermione, Harry y Haliled - dijo la rubia abrazando a la mujer, era alta, esbelta, tenia el cabello café, con algunas canas, ojos grandes y color miel, en su juventud fue una mujer muy bella , los chicos la saludaron animados mientras se sentaban a disfrutar la cena, Liam los acompaño

Bueno chicos, debo volver a casa, gracias por todo Ari, los veré después, gracias por todo- le dijo a los recién llegados y con un plop se desapareció

Cuando llega aurora- dijo Hermione sorpresivamente, haciendo que todos la vieran raro- dije algo malo?- dijo dando un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza

No, llega mañana temprano

Si, aunque Ronnie ya se esta tardando un poco, lo extraño tanto

Cariño me extrañas de verdad- dijo un pelirrojo tapando los ojos de la rubia por detrás

Claro que si- los chicos se abrazaron y los demás los veían divertidos, de repente los gemelos aparecieron asustando a los demás

Ari, lamentamos haber tomado tanto tiempo prestada a Jamiel- dijeron fred y George señalando a una chica blanca con ojos como el oro oscuro, con cabellos rubios cenizos, era muy linda y se veía que era un torbellino, que veía a los demás sonriente tomada del brazo de uno de los gemelos

Ah no se preocupen, lo bueno que regresaron enteros- dijo la mujer divertida

Harry, Hermione, Haliled ella es Jamiel la hija de Ari y la utilizamos para nuestros inventos, es muy creativa, muy divertida, no se si es igual o peor que nosotros- dijo Fred presentando a la chica

Hola chicos, todos hablan tanto de ustedes, draco, luna, y los chicos no paran de mencionarlos- dijo saludando a todos con la mano

Yo también los extrañe- dijo hally levantándose de la mesa, cuando ella había llegado a la vida de fred, era su colega, su amiga y su novia, le daba buenas ideas, se sentía triste, su novio no la había saludado como ella esperaba, es mas la había ignorado- estoy algo cansada, gracias por todo Ari, buenas noches- salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras

Que amargada, se la vive durmiendo- dijo Ron

Debe estar molesta por algo, o triste- dijo Hermione a la que se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas rápidamente

Herms estas bien?- le dijeron el rubio y su novio, sujetándola

Si, debe ser esta conexión de los mellizos- dijo tranquilamente, viendo a fred que aun sujetaba a Jamie, este capto la mirada de la chica y salió en busca de Haliled, como ellos habían ayudado a luna y draco con el acomodo de los cuartos, sabia a donde dirigirse, entro a la habitación sin tocar, sabia que su novia dormía con su pijama de patitos, pero al entrar no la vio en la cama, ni en el escritorio, se acerco a la puerta del baño y escucho un sollozo

Alex soy yo, hall, puedes oírme?

Hally, hola, lamento no haber ido a despedirte, te extrañare bastante, anhelo salir del colegio para entrar a la escuela de aurores y divertirnos allá, tu voz, se escucha, estas llorando verdad?

Fred me ignoro, por una chica nueva, hija de la nana de luna y draco, ni siquiera me saludo, yo- y se soltó a llorar, fred entro al baño y la tomo en sus brazos

Tenemos que hablar- le dijo el pelirrojo seriamente

Te llamare después alex

Bien, tranquila hally- la comunicación se corto y los dos se vieron fijamente, la castaña de lacios cabellos con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Quien es alex, y por que te molestas de que no te salude iba a hacerlo, no siempre podre estar encima de ti, es mas no me gustaría- empezó el chico, ella lo veía incrédula, seco sus lagrimas y su expresión cambio de tristeza a un enojo profundo

Alex es un amigo, oh si cuando ibas a saludarme, cuando saliera yo con mis pancartas y decirte, mírame fred aquí estoy, esperándote, hace 2 meses que no se de ti, o mejor aun, que tirara fuegos artificiales de esos que me diste para que notaras que yo estaba ahí?

No, pero mi vida no gira en torno a ti, Haliled, debo atender la tienda con George, hacer cosas nuevas, los chicos se aburren rápido, quieren ver cosas nuevas

Ohh y tu los entiendes perfecto verdad?

Pues claro, no me gusta tener lo mismo siempre, quiero probar cosas diferentes, y no estancarme en una sola broma o

O en una sola chica, vete fred, no quiero seguir con esto, espero que no te aburras pronto de tu cabeza hueca- le dijo empujándolo hacia afuera y cerrándole la puerta

Mi cabeza no esta hueca, ábreme, hall las cosas no son así-el chico se dejo caer en la puerta y la castaña se metió a su cama a llorar y así se quedo dormida

Fred, eres un tonto- le dijo ron sentándose al lado de su hermano mayor, con tus gritos me recordaste a mi mismo, lastimando a luna, yo se que estas feliz por que esta chica es como tu pero en cuerpo de mujer, si en verdad amas a hally, debes hablar con ella

Creo que ella no quiere saber nada de mi

Algo tendrás que hacer, piénsalo- le dijo ron palmeando su hombro- buenas noches

El pelirrojo se encamino a su habitación y cerro la puerta, el gemelo de fred llego y le dijo que debían irse a dormir

Mañana será otro día hermano …


	15. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

"Aurora Pondeourie"

Buenos días dormilona- decía una dulce voz varonil, Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a Harry sentado a su lado- vamos a desayunar, ya esta por llegar aurora y después iremos a la escuela para conocerla, y por nuestros libros

Aurora eh, bueno voy a bañarme- se levanto deprisa y se metió al baño

Y ni siquiera me da un beso- dijo Harry acostándose en la cama, la castaña salió de la bañera y se enrollo en una toalla rosa mexicano y salió a su cuarto y no se percato de la presencia del moreno iba a quitarse la toalla

Hey vas a bailarme o que- le dijo Harry debajo de las cobijas

Harry que haces aquí, pensé que te habías ido

No, es que aun tengo sueño, bueno te dejare que te vistas para recibir a aurorita- le dijo saliendo de la habitación ignorando a la chica

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa cuando draco se apareció con una chica tomada de la mano, era mas linda en persona que en las fotografías, castaña, ojos violetas, delgada y usaba lentes cuadrados, negros con una línea rosa, soltó a draco de la mano y se sentó al lado de herms

Hola, me alegra haber llegado, el viaje fue largo- dijo alegre tomando un pan de la canasta- tu eres Hermione, me llamo Aurora Pondeourie, soy de Londres

Mucho gusto, Hermione Granger- le dijo la castaña extendiéndole la mano

Y tu eres Harry potter- dijo ignorando la mano de Hermione, dándole su mano al recién llegado que la veía de una manera despectiva por su actitud con su novia

Hola- le dijo Harry ignorando su mano también- Hermione puedes ayudarme con algo por favor

Ambos salieron de la cocina y Hermione se paro en seco

Viste como me trato?, es como si saliera con pansy Parkinson, es una arrogante

Si, y tu como tonta, emocionada con conocerla

No estaba emocionada, tenia curiosidad, de ver con quien salía draco

Tanto te importa?- le dijo molesto- digo si quieres puedes volver con el, ella es como una copia de ti, excepto por los lentes y los ojos, y el carácter, se parecen mucho, pero Hermione el aun te ama, de verdad si quieres

Harry, lo lamento, solo tenia curiosidad- le dijo abrazándolo y escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho guardando el llanto amargo que le producía la humillación de aurora

Tranquila, vamos por tu bolsa )- la tomo de la mano y fueron

Que raro es Harry no?

No es raro, se molesto por que dejaste a herms con la mano extendida- le dijo draco con su tono arrogante

Ya vas a defenderla, esto es increíble, yo soy tu novia

Ella es mi mejor amiga

Ella es tu ex - le dijo la chica saliendo de ahí enfadada

Fred puedes pasarme el jugo de calabaza- decía ron, el pelirrojo mayor lo ignoraba por completo contemplaba el lugar vacio de Haliled

Donde esta hall?

Ella salió un momento- dijo Ari

Vamos fred, algo se te ocurrirá para que ella sea feliz de nuevo, yo te ayudare, ahora vamos a trabajar, mañana entro a la escuela, mama gracias todo estuvo genial- los gemelos y Jamie salieron y dejaron solos a ron, draco y luna

Creo que tu novia es mas arrogante de lo que eras tu- le dijo Ron

No era así, no se porque trato así a Hermione

Esta celosa, pero se paso de prepotente- dijo luna molesta

Lo se, si sigue actuando así, tendré que terminar con ella- dijo draco decidido

Chicos ya están listos- se asomaron herms y Harry felices

Llegaron a un edificio grande y muy lujoso, entraron y era parecido al ministerio, había salones grandes, en varios se practicaban los hechizos de defensa, otros mas eran para la teoría

Buenas tardes bienvenidos a la escuela de aurores- les dijo una bruja regordeta y chaparrita, muy amable al parecer

Hola- dijeron todos al unísono

Como en toda escuela hay reglas, no pueden practicar fuera de los salones, excepto en los jardines, no deben lanzarse maldiciones sin supervisión de un profesor, se admiten las parejas, no queremos peleas con hechizos, bueno mañana entran a las 10 de la mañana, esta es su lista de materiales y espero que sean los mejores aurores

Gracias, hay una biblioteca aquí?- dijo Hermione curiosa

Por supuesto querida, este es el mapa de la escuela, sigan derecho y ahí encontraran la tienda donde podrán comprar sus materiales

Los chicos siguieron caminando, y veían asombrados, la rapidez de algunos alumnos

Chicos, espérennos- hally venia corriendo con 3 personas

Hermione- grito el ojiazul abrazando a la castaña

Mark, alex

Quería darles una sorpresa- dijo hally abrazada de alex

Mark vivirá aquí, en el campus

Hola chicos- dijo una morena de ojos profundos

Marissa- Harry la saludo alegre

Pensé que me odiarían por no despedirme, lamento mi actitud de los últimos días que pasaron en la casa, Liam y Mary les envían saludos, también lily extraña a sus padres postizos

Gracias- dijo Hermione- bienvenida a Londres

Gracias Hermione D, bueno sigamos hay que preparar todo para mañana

Marissa?- grito una vocecilla detrás

Aurora?- corrió y abrazo a la chica

Se, se conocen?- dijo draco

Claro, Marissa es mi mejor amiga, no me sentiré tan sola- dijo en tono de reproche, se agarro del brazo de Marissa y se separaron del grupo

Como pudiste hablar así con esa sangre sucia- le dijo Aurora enojada

No es una sangre sucia, que no te conto tu novio que es la heredera de los black?

No, no me dijo nada, es una insoportable, como Harry Potter puede salir con esa

No se que le de, pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar, yo quiero a Potter para mi- dijo Marissa- si la trato bien, será mas fácil conseguir a Harry, el la defiende como a nadie y bueno, ella es débil, y tiene a draco y a Mark que babean por ella, será fácil

Hey draco es mi novio- le dijo la otra

Seamos honestas, estas con draco por que, si se enamora de ti, te propondrá matrimonio y salvaras a tu familia de la ruina no

Mi familia no importa, yo seré muy rica, y seré importante

Que ambiciosa eres- le dijo con sus ojos azules brillantes

Aunque también tengo otros planes para Hermione Granger Black

De que hablas

Después te contare- la multitud de amigos se acercaba a ellas

Halle nos invitara unas limonadas en el centro, quieren ir?- dijo draco

Claro, vamos- le dijo su novia tomándolo de la mano y fulminando a Hermione con la mirada, Harry noto esto y beso a su novia frente a la chica

Llegaron al centro de Londres muggle y entraron a una heladería

Hablaron amenamente, después fueron al callejón diagon a visitar a los gemelos a su tienda, era muy grande ahí estaban ellos

Que bueno que vinieron, tienen que ver la edición especial de estos sortilegios, es un collar así como el de Hermione pero cuando lo usas aparece la foto de tu novio o de quien te gusta no es genial- hally abrió mucho los ojos, ese era su invento con fred

Eso – dijo molesta, iba a salir cuando

Lo mejor es el nombre, muy original, mi idea y de George se llaman Sortilegios HallFred en honor a los inventores- dijo contenta la chica, los ojos de hally se abrieron aun mas- toma- dijo Jamie poniéndole uno a Haliled, cuando lo abrió la foto de fred estaba ahí sonriéndole como siempre- lo mejor de tu sortilegio es que aunque a otra chica le guste fred, la foto que tienes es única, fred ven aquí- la muchacha jalo a fred y enseñando su collar, con la foto de el y hally dándose un tierno beso y del otro lado una donde ella le sonreía divertida

Es, es la foto que me tomaste cuando inventamos esto, eres un idiota- dijo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y abrazándolo

Soy mejor que Cupido- dijo Jamie contenta…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------aquí les dejo el cap. 16 espero les guste

Últimamente sufro de falta de inspiración pero

Bueno ya conocieron a la "dulce" novia de draco, y a su mejor amiga, vienen cosas feas, prepárense, lamento olvidarme de algunos personajes, pero en los próximos capítulos saldrán más

Fran Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic te quiero mil chocomilk

Sarah!


	16. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

"Escuela de Aurores de Londres"

Buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Brandon Henkel, soy su profesor de encantamientos de defensa, soy soltero, y no tengo compromisos- dijo sonriendo y paseándose por los pasillos de cada mesa donde había un estudiante en cada mesita

Alguien puede decirme que encantamiento utilizamos para desarmar a nuestro oponente?- dijo sin volverse a ver a la clase , Hermione alzo de inmediato la mano

De seguro ya se bebió todos los libros-dijo aurora por lo bajo a Marissa

Algún comentario Pondeourie?- dijo volteándose

No profesor- el profesor la fulmino con la mirada y vio a Hermione que lo veía insistente

Señorita?- le dijo el joven a decir verdad era muy apuesto, alto, con buen cuerpo, vestía modernamente, tenia los ojos tan verdes como aceitunas, el cabello café y unos labios pronunciados

Granger, Hermione Granger, el hechizo es expelliarmus- dijo con su normal tono de suficiencia

Muy bien Hermione, este hechizo nos permitirá desarmar a nuestro oponente y tomar ventaja sobre el..- la clase transcurrió tranquila, se veían manos que subían y bajaban, la que mas subía era la de herms- bien chicos, los veré mañana, grandiosa clase- al salir Hermione tomo sus libros y Harry la esperaba a un lado

Listo ya voy Harry- le decía ella sonriéndole, el profesor la veía y sus ojos brillaban, esa chica con aire intelectual le llamaba mucho la atención, Harry se percato de eso y cuando Hermione se incorporo la tomo de la mano, cosa que sorprendió a la castaña y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonrojándose por la presencia del profesor

Hasta luego profesor- dijo la castaña aun roja

Nos veremos mañana Hermione, excelente clase )

La tarde siguió con las demás clases que eran muy interesantes, pero al parecer la mas interesante era la de Brandon Henkel

Llegaron a la mansión y cenaron muy rico, todos platicaban de su primer día de clases, cuales eran las materias que mas les habían gustado

La mejor fue la de Henkel- dijo ron comiendo una tostada

Claro, es muy interesante ese profesor- decía draco

Pues a mi no me pareció gran cosa- dijo Aurora, estaba molesta por que la había humillado y preferido a Hermione

Yo creo que es bueno, me gusta la dinámica de su clase, es como si el profesor lupin nos diera clases de nuevo- dijo Hermione que había terminado su cena y leía un libro titulado "Los Hechizos De Estos Tiempos"- donde esta hally?

Afuera con Fred, déjalos que disfruten su reconciliación- le decía fred pícaro

Aurora, podrías pasarme un vaso?- le dijo Jamie, la chica le paso el vaso a regañadientes y llamo a draco

Los demás escuchaban atentos

Pero que se cree esa estúpida- le gritaba la muchacha mientras daba vueltas- yo no soy la empleada aquí, en todo caso la empleada es ella, y no pienso soportar esto, tu estas de lo mas feliz con tu vida de tus amigos los sangre sucia y muggles, si mi padre viera como vivo me mataría

No vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia a nadie, aquí ninguno es sangre sucia y que bien que tu padre no te ve, además el no es como tu- le dijo draco molesto defendiendo a sus amigos

Por que me haces esto- le decía llorando- odio que

Escúchame, Aurora, te quiero mucho, pero me molesta que actúes así, a veces pienso que no eres feliz

Soy feliz contigo, pero sabes que no me acostumbro aun a esta vida- le dijo ella irritada, el rubio la abrazo y le dijo que no se preocupara que el la iba a ayudar

Los demás estaban con la boca abierta

Pensé que no habdia nadie mas adogante que madfoy, pedo me equivoque- dijo Ronald con la boca llena, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas

Ronnie come bien, te he

Pareces mi madre luna- le dijo fred mientras ponía flores en la mesa

Hey Jay que te pasa- le dijo el chico acercándose a la castaña de ojos oro

Ohh nada, fred una basurita, parece que mama no limpio bien hoy- le dijo Jamie

Eso es mentira, tu madre limpia como si fuera una aspiradora humana- le dijo hall- fue la arpía esa verdad?, dime que te dijo, voy a matarla

Tranquila, de donde sacaste ese carácter- le dijo Harry

Lo lamento, es que odio las injusticias- le dijo abrazando a Harry- hacia añitos que no te abrazaba potter- los chicos reían como tontos, por las bromas de los gemelos, hally y Jamie

Son un cuarteto peligroso- dijo Arielle por detrás

Mami- la muchacha se levanto y abrazo a su madre

Oh se ve que me extrañaron

Claro que si, a Jamie no le salen las tostadas como a ti- le dijo ron

Hahaha pensé que por ser mi hija, le quedarían bien, heredo lo mal cocinera de su padre, bueno, es hora de dormir- la mujer los corrió y comenzó a limpiar, todos los chicos subieron, Harry y Hermione se metieron a la habitación del moreno

Es mi turno de probar tu cama- le dijo la castaña metiéndose bajo las cobijas

La tuya es cómoda, pero en esta querrás dormir toda la noche aquí

Quiero hablar, contigo, con ron, con luna como antes, siento que hemos estado alejados

También lo siento así, espero que todo vaya mejor, en los próximos días, sabias que te amo mas que a mi cama nueva y a mi nueva habitación, y que al quidditch?

D: enserio??, no, no lo sabia- dijo besando al moreno dulcemente, y recostándose en su pecho- creo que tenias razón, me quedare toda la noche, solo promete que no haremos nada de nada

Ni abrazarnos- le dijo el moreno con cara inocente

Eso si- le dijo la chica abrazándose a el como si la vida se le fuera en eso y así se quedaron dormidos

Los meses transcurrían, los chicos volvían a ser tan unidos en la escuela, el profesor Henkel apreciaba a Hermione, un día en la sala de profesores, estaban dos amigos, Víctor Luque y Brandon Henkel

Esa chica te tiene flechado, eres joven Brandon, pero se ve que ella y potter tienen algo interminable

Lo se, pero es tan perfecta, inteligente, bella, sencilla, todo lo que siempre soñé

Y te has puesto a pensar, que para ella el único hombre perfecto es Harry Potter

Lo se, pero, creo me estoy enamorando de Hermione Granger

Hermione, podrías ayudarme con este hechizo, es que es un poco difícil entender cuando las instrucciones están en runas- dijo Marissa molesta, la castaña le dijo como se hacia y le salió a la perfección- eres una gran bruja Hermione

Gracias chicas, ustedes también lo son, no se desanimen

Los jóvenes estaban en el jardín de practicas y los hombres platicaban a gusto mientras las chicas lo hacían del otro lado, todo se veía muy tranquilo, todo era paz, todo era felicidad…

Ayúdenme, necesito ir, mi madre, mi hermano- gritaba una chica desesperada, al parecer era de una grado superior, Hermione se acerco a ella

Que paso, con tu familia- le dijo tomándola por los hombros mientras lagrimas corrían por los ojos de una chica morena de piel

Los han asesinado- dijo la joven llorando desconsolada, los demás amigos se acercaron

Qui… quien pudo hacer eso- le dijo Jamie a la chica

Bellatrix y Narcissa Black- dijo la joven mas tranquila- mi madre y mi hermano eran aurores, y estaban por capturarlas, si saben que ellas siguen reclutando gente aunque Voldemort ya este mas derrotado que nadie- los amigos asintieron- mi madre las iba a capturar por que, para que ya no hicieran mas daño, y ellas fueron mas rápidas- dijo soltando el llanto de nuevo

Hablemos con la señorita Parker, ella sabrá que hacer

Yo debo ir a mi casa, mi madre, yo debo estar con ellos

Tu familia ya lo sabe, tu padre y tus otros hermanos?

No tengo familia, mi padre murió hace 17 años mi hermano y yo éramos muy pequeños, los seguidores de Voldemort lo asesinaron, mi padre era de la orden del fénix

Los amigos abrieron mucho los ojos, esa chica había sufrido lo mismo que Harry, Hermione y Hally al perder a sus padres a manos de los mortifagos y del propio Voldemort

Por cierto mi nombre es Sarah Arguello, voy en segundo año

Nosotros somos Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Haliled Granger, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Marissa Mackerel, Aurora Pondeourie, Mark Doherty, Ron Weasley, Jamiel Toffee- dijo harry

Gracias por escucharme, ahora creo que debo irme a alistar para el funeral

Quieres que avisemos a tus amigos?

No, gracias, pero no hablo con nadie, después los veré, adiós

La chica era delgada, morena clara, usaba lentes y su cabello era chino y rubio cenizo, era latina por su acento, hablaba muy bien el ingles pero tenia un acento diferente, era bonita, y se veía que era tímida, y en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, había perdido a su padre y ahora a las únicas dos personas que le quedaban

La tarde transcurrió tranquila y los chicos llegaron a su casa agotados

Como les fue hoy- pregunto animada Ari

No muy bien, hay malas noticias

Creo que de algo me entere, dos aurores murieron esta mañana, esa pobre muchacha, se quedara sola

Nosotros la vimos, cuando se entero, estaba desesperada, yo no resistiría perderte- dijo Jamie abrazando a su madre

Oh cariño, nada va a pasarme, yo solo estoy aquí, cocinando y no creo correr mucho peligro a menos que alguien quiera meterse contigo- los otros chicos veían la escena conmovidos

Creo que es hora de dormir- dijo luna levantándose- ver a esa chica me movió un poco, yo siento algo raro- decía la rubia caminando y hablando sola

La siguiente semana, estaban todos en la clase del profesor Henkel, ya habían llegado a la etapa de los hechizos en practica

Formaremos equipos de tres, dos serán los atacantes y uno será el auror

Granger, Mackerel y Pondeourie, y así fue acomodando a todos los chicos

Los dos últimos de cada equipo, serán los atacantes, el hechizo será el de su agrado, pero tengan cuidado, de no herir a sus compañeros, deben decirles el hechizo que usaran, así ellos estarán prevenidos, bien comencemos

Hechizos comenzaron a verse por todo el campo

Hermione esquivaba muy bien los hechizos

Vamos Marissa, es tu turno- le dijo Aurora guiñándole un ojo, pero la morena no fue la única que levanto su varita

Sectucrucio- dijeron las dos chicas, la maldición que nadie conocía, le dio de lleno a Hermione en el pecho, cayo hincada, todos los chicos voltearon, Harry , Ron, Draco y Brandon corrieron hacia ella, la chica se tocaba el pecho y se retorcía de dolor, cuando Harry llego a ella, vio como la sangre salía de su pecho, se quito la playera y la puso en su pecho

Necesitamos un medimago, que le hicieron- dijo levantándose y tomando a Marissa del cuello de la blusa

Suéltame, yo no sabia que era el turno de Aurora

Pero por que lanzar esa maldición- dijo draco con desprecio viendo a su novia- tu sabes ese hechizo

Podrían callarse- dijo ron de repente- te juro que si algo le pasa, yo mismo me encargare de que paguen caro esto- Brandon se llevo a Hermione a la enfermería y los demás corrieron tras ella, hally y luna no estaban ahí, por que ellas habían entrado a otra clase, los jóvenes corrían tras Brandon, al llegar el entro con la chica en brazos

Ustedes no pueden pasar- dijo la enfermera

Pero es mi novia- dijo Harry a la defensiva

Lo siento, son las reglas – dijo cerrando la puerta

Pasaron horas y no había respuesta, hasta que finalmente salió Brandon

Que pasa, como esta ella

Detuvimos la hemorragia, fue muy difícil, pero esta agotada, esa maldición es demasiado para su peso, la maldición Sectucrucio, es una mezcla de la maldición

Si, si ya sabemos- dijeron todos

Podemos entrar?- dijo hally desesperada

Si, pero ella esta dormida, no sabemos si despierte, hoy o mañana, esta muy débil- dijo casi en un sollozo

No va a morirse, verdad- dijo la castaña melliza

No creo, pero no sabemos cuanto tarde en sanar

Hermione Jane Granger, tenia 17 años, era novia del famoso Harry James Potter, había sido la mejor alumna de el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, y ahora era una de las mejores alumnas de la escuela de Aurores de Londres, hacia dos semanas dos de sus compañeras la habían maldecido, seguía dormida, sus amigos hacían rondas para ver si reaccionaba, una mañana, Luna Lovegood, salía de la habitación, dejando a la chica sola

Era un día soleado, los arboles, florecían, y anunciaban como la primavera llegaba, Marissa, aurora y los demás estaban afuera, platicando animadamente, si era obvio que tres cabezas no la sacaban de su mente, y es que Harry potter se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada por ella, a su vez draco malfoy, estaba muy triste, su amiga, su vida estaba en una cama, Brandon Henkel no podía soportar verla así, y es que esa chica había hecho que el galán mas cotizado, se enamorara de ella

En la enfermería de la escuela de Londres una castaña abría lentamente los ojos, la enfermera que le tomaba sus signos vitales, se sobresalto cuando esta le tomo la mano

Señorita Granger, gracias a Merlín, como se siente

Un poco cansada, pero estoy bien- dijo sonriendo e incorporándose en la cama

Que bien, esta usted muy bien- dijo la chica revisándola- avisare a sus amigos y su hermana

No, quiero darles la sorpresa-dijo animada

Bien, pero tenga mucho cuidado

Hermione iba muy animada, pensaba en que por fin, besaría a Harry de nuevo, estaría con su hermana y sus mejores amigos, y ahora tendría que cuidarse mas de Aurora y Marissa

Harry mira, creo que tengo algo en mi ojo- le decía la morena acercándose peligrosamente a el, antes se había dado cuenta que Hermione venia, y se acerco al chico y lo beso, la castaña se paro en seco, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo, a donde iría, ahí no había un baño abandonado, ni su habitación, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir

Hermione, Hermione eres tu?- sin saber porque Brandon abrazo a Hermione, la chica no contuvo mas el llanto y se derrumbo, ahí en los brazos de su profesor

Hermione que tienes- le decía alarmado

Yo, Harry, estaba con ella, con Marissa, se estaban besando, como pudo, como pudo hacerme esto, el me dijo que, que jamás se fijaría en nadie como ella

Lo lamento, pero estas segura que eran ellos

Si, yo la vi, yo los vi- Hermione estaba destrozada, el ruido de pasos hizo que la chica se secara las lagrimas, y al ver que sus amigos venían, solo se abrazo al profesor

Hermione- todos corrieron y la abrazaron, Harry se acerco a ella tan feliz, iba a abrazarla y Hermione se hizo para atrás

Herms que te pasa- le dijo el chico

Pasa, que hemos terminado

Pero por que?- pregunto el moreno incrédulo

Tu sabes bien por que…

Listo aquí les dejo el capitulo 17, espero les guste, lamento mucho retrasarme, pero han pasado cosas que no me han permitido concentrarme del todo, pero espero les guste

Sarah!

Gracia a las que siguen leyéndome

Nahomi y Fran!


	17. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

"Cambios"

Harry Potter era privilegiado, un héroe a su corta edad, su vida había cambiado al cumplir 11 años, era un mago, su biografía estaba en los libros de historia de la magia, hermione se lo había dicho una vez, ella, su mejor amiga, su incondicional, y hasta hacia 5 minutos su novia, todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Harry

La tarde pasó sin más preámbulos, Harry y Hermione habían terminado hacia unas horas, todos estaban callados, luna veía a hermione y no hacia preguntas, Ronald veía a harry y también se quedaba callado

por que?, ron yo no hice nada

tal vez, en su inconciencia se volvió loca o que se yo

no, estaba muy segura de si misma, yo la conozco Ron

también la conozco, y se que, bueno en realidad no se que le paso, y si te vio con Marissa?

No creo, estaría desecha, y yo la vi, así como siempre

Vamos a la casa ya lo averiguaremos

Al llegar a la mansión Greenwood, harry subió a su habitación sin cenar, al igual que un rubio y una castaña, que conversaban

que fue lo que paso con potter

me di cuenta, que fue un error salir con el

y ese cambio tan repentino?, yo me arrepentiría si saliera conmigo

no draco, tu nunca me habrías hecho lo que harry hizo

que?, que te hizo potter

no, nada, yo, no quiero hablar de eso, por favor

draco que estas haciendo aquí- le dijo su arrogante novia al rubio

hablo con herms

deberías hablar conmigo, ella no es tu novia, o que ahora que termino con harry piensas reconquistarla

creo que para las ínfulas que te das, deberías tener mas respeto, y tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación que no es la tuya- dijo la castaña con resentimiento, estaba agotada, enojada, y ya no pensaba dejarse de nadie y menos de marissa y aurora, estaba decidida a no dejar que nadie nunca mas la humillara, al fin entendía lo que su melliza decía siempre, desde que sabia que era una bruja

"somos unas Black, y nadie, nadie puede ni debe meterse con nosotros"- ahora váyanse por favor-dijo la chica fríamente, lo que hizo que a draco se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos

Hermione cerro la puerta y se acostó, su cambio no iba a ser fácil, pero Hermione Jane Granger, había muerto ese mismo dia al ver al amor de su vida, besarse con otra.

Hola hola

Mil perdones por no actualizar antes

Me he sentido mal

Y no he podido concentrarme

Pff espero les guste

Esta mínimo pero pronto que el 19 será una bomba!

Sarah!


	18. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19****  
****"Señorita Black"****  
****A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se levanto, tomo su toalla y se metió a bañar, el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo, al igual que las lagrimas se perdían con las gotas de agua, golpeo la pared dos veces mientras se limpia las lagrimas sus ojos se sentían cansados, algo tenia que hacer para que nadie notara que había llorado parte de la noche, salió de la regadera, se seco, la cara y salió a su habitación, después de 10 minutos se vistió y comenzó a arreglarse, llevaba un pantalón entubado, unos flats rosas, una blusa negra tipo polo con magas que le llegan hasta el codo y botones al frente, se desabotono unos cuantos y se aliso el cabello, se maquillo, delineando sus ojos de negro y poniendo una pequeña base de sombra rosa, se puso un poco de blush y al final puso brillo en sus labios, tomo su mochila y se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo**

**- Wow, esta soy yo?- se dijo sonriendo, salió de su habitación y no se fijo y se topo con Marissa **

**- Hermione?, que te paso- le dijo la chica sorprendida **

**- Nada- le dijo tajante la castaña**

**- Yo solo decía te ves diferente**

**- Tu te ves igual que todos los días, con permiso- le dijo con la cabeza en alto y dejando a la morena con la boca abierta **

**En el comedor, ya estaban todos los chicos desayunando, cuando Hermione entro Ron tiro el jugo que traía en la mano, y luna le dio un codazo, hally se levanto y vio a su hermana sorprendida**

**- Te ves realmente hermosa hermana: D**

**- Gracias hall, buenos días a todos- dijo secamente, Draco iba entrando al comedor y se quedo con la boca abierta, Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry ya que no le quedaba de otra, tomo su jugo, y se levanto, no miro a Harry en todo el almuerzo, el no dejaba de verlo, la mirada de Hermione era fría, era distante, ya no parecía la misma **

**- Hermione te vas tan pronto??- le dijo Ari **

**- Si, debo pasar a la biblioteca a buscar algo de información, gracias por el almuerzo Ari :D**

**- Espera herms, tenemos que hablar- le dijo Harry **

**- Lo siento, llevo mucha prisa, adiós- la chica salió con paso firme mientras su corazón se desmoronaba, lo amaba tanto, pero se sentía destrozada al ver que su amor, había sido vagamente correspondido, tal vez por lastima **

**Sin darse cuenta llego caminando a la escuela, había mentido acerca de la biblioteca, así que se sentó a escribir en una de las mesas, no había muchos alumnos puesto que era muy temprano, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando escucho el motor de una motocicleta, junto a ella, giro su cabeza y ahí estaba el, su profesor Brandon bajando de la moto y sonriéndole **

**- Buenos días Hermione- le dijo el chico animado- te ves muy bien**

**- Gr… gracias profesor- le dijo tímidamente mientras sentía como los colores se le subían **

**- Como va ese corazón?**

**- Estoy muy bien, gracias**

**- Que haces aquí tan temprano?**

**- Bueno yo- la chica no sabia que excusa darle**

**- Querías salir de tu casa cierto?, para no estar con el, o cerca de el**

**- Si- le dijo rendida- no soporto verlo a la cara, se me viene a la mente esa imagen de ellos dos besándose, como pudo mentirme así, pudo dejar las cosas como estaban, para este tiempo Draco ya me habría enamorado con sus detalles y su amor**

**- Draco?- le dijo el chico**

**- Si, antes de Harry, Draco y yo salíamos, pero Harry me dijo que me amaba y **

**- Y a pesar de eso siguen siendo muy amigos- dijo Brandon Sorprendido**

**- Si, Draco maduro mucho durante el ultimo año, es un buen chico- dijo ella **

**- Y tu eres una excelente amiga**

**- No lo creo, los amigos no hacen lo que yo le hice a draco, en parte yo tengo la culpa de esto, Harry no sentía nada por mi, y yo lo obligue, con mis deslices y mis fallas al ocultar lo que siento**

**- Y crees que me haga bien, no ser tan buen amigo como tu?- le dijo el apenado **

**- A que te refieres?- le dijo la chica algo confundida**

**- No puedo ocultar, lo que siento Hermione, me gustas mucho, eres una excelente bruja, una mujer muy inteligente, los días que estuviste dormida, yo no podía dejar de verte, simplemente yo no soy así y me gusta sentir esto que siento por ti- le dijo el chico rojo de la pena**

**- Yo, yo no se que decir**

**- Déjame demostrarte lo que siento, que no es un juego y no planeo lastimarte- Hermione buscaba la mejor manera de decirle a Brandon que era imposible, cuando vio venir a sus amigos y como Marissa tomaba a Harry de la mano, sintió que el piso se hundía y que ella caía de la nube de la esperanza, verlo a el, así, tan tranquilo, y tomado de la mano de ella**

**- Brandon que te parece si vamos a tomar algo después de la escuela- le dijo la chica nerviosa**

**- En serio?, claro, espero no te den miedo las motos**

**- Cierto, como sabes acerca de las motos**

**- Bueno yo soy hijo de muggles, me crie en el mundo muggle, no perdí los pies de la tierra cuando supe que era mago**

**- Que bien, yo fui criada por muggles, aunque mis padres eran magos, pero es una larga historia**

**- Si, creo que algo leí en el profeta, Sirius Black cierto?**

**- Si, a el le gustaban las motos sabes, aunque no sabia que era mi padre, hablábamos acerca de Harry, cuando lo conocí, me dijo que era la mejor bruja de mi edad**

**- Creo que, el estaría orgulloso de ti, y de hally, ambas son extraordinarias **

**- Gracias- el joven tomo su mano en señal de apoyo, justo cuando los chicos iban pasando, ron se acerco a ellos y los demás se fueron a clases, Harry estaba furioso y por eso apretó la mano de Marissa, lo que hizo que el corazón de Hermione se estremeciera de dolor **

**- Hola Hermione- le dijo Ron serio, Brandon soltó la mano de Hermione de inmediato- Profesor?**

**- Ronald, como estas- dijo apresurado y mas rojo que todos los hermanos Weasley juntos **

**- Bien, gracias, quisiera hablar a solas con Hermione **

**- Ohh claro, los veré en clase- dijo dejando a los dos amigos solos **

**- Hermione, que es todo esto, tu cambio, tu forma de hablar y de vestir se ve mas de Malfoy en sus viejos tiempos que tuya, tu no eres así**

**- Ronald, creo que mis cambios son mi problema**

**- Harry y yo estamos preocupados**

**- No creo que Harry este muy preocupado, esta mas concentrado en otras cosas- le dijo fríamente como si ron no fuera mas que un entrometido y no uno de sus mejores amigos **

**- Por supuesto que esta preocupado**

**- No veo por que se preocupan tanto, no estoy enferma ni mucho menos, lo único que hice fue cargar un poco mas mi maquillaje**

**- Estas desconsolada, Harry y Marissa no son nada, no tienen nada que ver**

**- De que hablas, yo nunca dije nada acerca de Harry y Marissa, mi cambio no es por ellos, y tampoco es tu problema, quiero que Harry Potter deje de pensar que todo gira alrededor suyo, habemos mas personas en este planeta- dijo la castaña fríamente**

**- Hermione- le dijo su amigo incrédulo **

**- Lo siento!, pero debo irme- Hermione tomo sus cosas y dejo a Ron ahí sentado **

**Las clases no eran lo mejor y menos ver a Harry con Marissa, se veía tan tranquilo**

**- Y tu sufriendo jane- se decía la castaña a si misma, al concluir las clases, Hermione sintió como una mano tocaba su hombro**

**- Espérame, solo recojo mis cosas y nos vamos- le dijo Brandon **

**- Esta bien, aquí te espero- a pesar de su cambio radical, Hermione seguía siendo amable con Brandon por que el había estado con ella, cuando Harry, estaba con Marissa, así que había decidido, tratar al chico a ver como le caía y como se sentía con el, Brandon salió del salón y tomo el bolso de Hermione**

**- Yo llevare esto, iremos en mi moto si no hay problema : D **

**- Claro que no, vamos- le dijo sonriente la chica, cuando salieron alguien los esperaba**

**- Hermione Granger tu y yo tenemos que hablar, decía Harry Potter, detrás de el estaban todos sus amigos**

**- Potter y su Clan- dijo la muchacha fríamente **

**- Potter y su clan?, de que hablas Hermione, debemos hablar**

**- No tengo ganas ni tiempo de hablar contigo, no tenemos nada de que hablar**

**- Debemos aclarar las cosas, que es lo que te pasa**

**- Digamos que lo Black se despertó en mi**

**- La parte arrogante de sirius?- le dijo Marissa**

**- No creo que eso te importe, y no hables como si lo conocieras **

**- Que yo sepa, tu tampoco lo conocías del todo, el único que le importaba era Harry, no tu**

**- Por que no te callas?- le dijo Brandon de pronto- estoy seguro que si el Sr. Black hubiese sabido de la existencia de sus hijas, le habría importado tanto o mas que Harry, ahora si nos permiten, tenemos prisa- tomo a Hermione y se alejo de ahí, dejando a Harry y su clan con la boca abierta, subieron a la moto y salieron a toda prisa de ahí, Hermione se abrazo al cuerpo del chico y este sintió como lagrimas de dolor, mojaban su camisa, se detuvieron en un vecindario muy acogedor, era del Londres muggle, se estacionaron frente a una casa muy linda, llena de un gusto exquisito **

**- Bueno, bienvenida a mi hogar, solo espero no te moleste que tomemos aquí el café **

**- Por supuesto que no- los chicos entraron, por dentro la casa era mucho mas elegante que por fuera **

**- Brandon, por fin llegaste- dijo una pequeña aferrándose a la pierna del joven **

**- Emily- tomo a la niña en sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente-ella es Hermione**

**- Es muy bonita- le dijo la pequeña aun en brazos del joven **

**- lo se, es hermosa- dijo brandon viendo feliz a las dos mujercitas que estaban ante el**

**- y ella quien es?- pregunto hermione viendo tiernamente a la nena **

**- es mi sobrina emily, hija de mi hermana, es hermosa cierto?**

**- si lo es**

**- mi nomble es Emily Hugens y tu- le dijo viendo a hermione**

**- ella es Hermione Gran…**

**- Hermione Black- dijo la muchacha muy seria **

**- Black como el colol black- ambos jóvenes soltaron una risa viendo a la niña**

**- tiene 3 años, vamos mama debe estar en la cocina**

**Los 2 muchachos caminaron pasando por la sala, era grande y lujosa, como un chico tan amable y sencillo podía vivir ahí, al entrar olía exquisitamente como si estuviesen cocinando un pastel de chocolate y un estofado de carne con papas y otras verduras, una mujer alta, esbelta y rubia de ojos azules grandes los veía**

**Brandon, mi amor- Dijo la mujer acercándose al muchacho- es ella?, es muy hermosa- hermione se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa **

**Mi nombre es Hermione Black- dijo hermione altanera pero educadamente**

**Mucho gusto Srita. Black, soy Hether la madre de Brandon**

**El placer es mío señora, huele muy bien la comida- dijo la chica**

**Ohh si, es comida al estilo muggle, como dice mi hijo**

**La comida muggle es riquísima, mi madre solía cocinar estofado de carne con papas, era mi favorito, no lo como desde que ella, desde que mis padres murieron- dijo ella tragándose las lagrimas que luchaban por salir **

**Pues es tu día de suerte- dijo Brandon queriendo cambiar el tema- mi madre hace un estofado riquísimo, dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y la dirigió a la sala**

**En un momento los llamo :D**

**La cena estuvo riquísima, hermione se sintió muy a gusto tanto que se le paso el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya eran mas de las 12, emily se había dormido en sus piernas y ella la contemplaba embobada, la hermana de Brandon era muy bella, y su padre un hombre muy atractivo, hermione hecho un vistazo a su reloj**

**Ohh por merlín es tardísimo, debo irme, creo que me apareceré**

**No es necesario, puedes quedarte esta noche aquí, en la habitación de emily- dijo la hermana amablemente **

**No, no quisiera causar molestias**

**Vamos hermione, no es molestia, además ya es tarde para que una jovencita, se aparezca- dijo el padre de brandon, insistieron tanto que la chica no pudo resistirse **

**Bien, muchas gracias**

**Hermione, emily y la hermana de brandon subieron a dormir, la noche estaba tranquila, excepto en otro lado de Londres, en la habitación de Harry Potter**

**pero por que no llega, es muy tarde y si ese idiota le hizo algo**

**claro que no harry, tal vez están estudiando**

**no lo creo**

**tal vez, el profesor la invito a pasar la noche y ella acepto- dijo la voz de marissa que estaba en la puerta **

**por que no te callas- le dijo ron cerrándole la puerta en la cara**

**y si marissa tiene razón, tu escuchaste Ron, el esta enamorado de ella**

**si, pero ella no es así- le dijo ron molesto- me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos los primeros exámenes**

**Harry no pudo dormir, imaginando a hermione con Brandon, ella era su hermione, el amor de su vida, no aceptaba la idea de que ella estuviese con alguien mas**

**Hermione se despertó muy temprano y bajo a esperar a brandon, pero el ya la esperaba**

**eres un poco floja no?- le dijo dándole una taza de café y tomando la bolsa de la chica**

**es muy tarde?- dijo apenada**

**no, estamos a tiempo para llegar a tu examen, así que vamonos**

**Ambos llegaron e iban sonriendo, a decir verdad, Brandon era un joven muy agradable y respetuoso **

**Iban llegando casi al aula y Harry los intercepto **

**Marissa tenia razón- le dijo con odio, sus demás amigos lo miraban asustados **

**Razón, acerca de?- le dijo la chica molesta y borrando toda sonrisa **

**Eres una, así que me dejaste por el, por que hermione, el si tiene experiencia?**

**De que estas- parecía que las palabras de harry le taladraban la cabeza y las entendía- como te atreves a pensar eso de mi, eres un idiota, pero bueno, si Marissa te lo dijo es por que ella es una experta en el tema no crees?, ahora déjame en paz- le dijo reteniendo lagrimas amargas **

**No estamos hablando de ella, eres tu la que paso la noche con este, sabes**

**Por que no te callas Potter, deja de faltarle al respeto**

**Tu no te metas, no le falto al respeto, solo digo la verdad- Draco Y Ron se habían acercado temiendo que estos se batieran a golpes**

**Tu no sabes lo que dices, ella es una dama y jamás- pero una pequeña voz interrumpió la pelea**

**Helmione, helmione- decía la pequeñita corriendo con un libro que al parecer pesaba mucho para ella, llego jadeando hasta donde hermione estaba y la veía sonriente pero con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas que aun no salían- helmione olvidaste tu liblo en mi cualto- le dijo la niña sonriéndole y roja por haber corrido tanto, su madre la esperaba sonriente en una esquina, los ojos de harry iban de hermione a emily, estaba helado, atónito y sentía que se moría **

**Gracias emily, creo que no habría pasado mi examen sin tu ayuda- le dio un beso y acaricio su cabello, hermione tomo a emily en brazos y se encamino hacia la hermana de brandon, no sin antes tomar el brazo del tío de la niña, diciéndole que no perdiera su tiempo y comenzara la clase, al dar la vuelta una lagrima cayo sobre su rostro**

**Que tienes helmione, extlañabas tu liblo?**

**Si, mucho, gracias por traerlo**

**Brandon entro al aula seguido de los amigos de Harry, este ultimo sentía que era el mas imbecil de los hombres, haber ofendido a hermione de esa forma, si era verdad que hermione había pasado la noche en casa de Brandon, pero en el cuarto de su sobrina, y Harry necesitaría mas que unas palabras de amor, para reparar el roto corazón de hermione, el que el había roto y pisado con sus palabras sin fundamentos, basados en las suposiciones de marissa, hermione volvia de dejar a la pequeña, harry la detuvo**

**herms, yo, perdoname- hermione le devolvio una mirada fria **

**a partir de hoy, Yo para Ti, soy la Srita. Black**

**dicho esto entro al aula y se sento, a hacer su examen, dejando al heroe Harry Potter, sentado ahí afuera derrotado, ella iba a acabar con ese amor, fuese lo que fuese…**

**Mil perdones por tardarme siglos en actualizar, pero esto de las navidades me ha tenido muy estresada, hay mucho trabajo y no he tenido tiempo, espero les guste el capitulo, ke opinan ustedes perdonarian a harry¡?**

**Acepto quejas y sugerencias 01800-black&white:D**

**Los kiero feliz navidad y espero les gste**

**Nahomi y Fran :D**

**Sarah!**


	19. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20"Somos Fríos y nos Amamos"

Las semanas seguían, y Hermione salía con Brandon, se conocían, se divertían, la escuela iba bien para la castaña, su corazón se helaba cada que veía a Harry con Marissa, el había aceptado su plan, fue un gran error, por que eso alejo a Hermione mas de el

Una mañana estaban todos en los jardines y jugaban con una especie de quaffle, Hermione iba a tomar la bola y Harry estaría en su equipo, sus amigos trataban de acercarlos, pero Marissa y aurora trataban de que las cosas siguieran como estaban

- vamos Harry no tenemos todo el día, pasa la pelota- le gritaba Ron, Harry lanzo la bola y Marissa la tomo esta que era del equipo contrario la lanzo muy fuerte hacia donde estaba Hermione y esta desprevenida fue golpeada en la cabeza haciéndola caer, todos corrieron a ver a la chica, Marissa y aurora solo reían por lo bajo, Harry veía la escena parado ahí sin siquiera moverse

La castaña se levanto sin ayuda de nadie y vio molesta a las chicas

Déjame en paz ron no necesito tu ayuda, creo que Marissa la necesita mas- dijo muy molesta

Marissa por que- salto Harry cosa que sorprendió hasta a la propia Marissa

Por que es un poco tonta sabes, mira que pasarle la bola a alguien que no esta en su equipo

Pues se confundió, no todos están siempre calculando las cosas como tu

Pues deberían

Por que, solo por que te golpeo a ti y piensas que esta en tu contra?

Por favor potter, no seas absurdo, yo no soy como tu que crees que todo gira alrededor de ti

O sea que es eso, piensas que, pues mira sabelotodo

Cállate- le grito la castaña esa discusión le estaba partiendo el corazón, que el fuera tan frio, y ella también- cállate tu cállate- dicho esto tomo sus cosas y se fue en busca de su amigo, de su confidente, de Brandon, caminaba sin ver el camino y eso hizo que chocara con alguien

Lo, yo lo lamento- dijo la chica

Hola

Ho… hola- le dijo la castaña extrañada

No me recuerdas verdad, soy Sarah, volví la semana pasada

Ohh, si es verdad, que tonta- se disculpo la chica- como estas

Mejor, gracias vi, que discutías con tu novio

Ohh, nosotros terminamos

La morena no?

Como, si

Es obvio, ella es muy atrevida, y bueno el chico es hombre

Los vi besándose

Te va muy bien el nuevo look

Gracias, creo que me va mejor verdad?

Si!

Sarah, ahora tengo que irme pero si quieres mañana podemos tomarnos una cerveza de mantequilla que te parece

Yo vivo del lado muggle, podríamos tomar café?

Claro, me gusta el café- le dijo la muchacha sonriente

Aurora vio como Hermione se alejaba y se acerco a Sarah

Hey, espera- le dijo tajante la rubia

Hola- le dijo la chica alegremente

Creo que la amistad con Granger no va a ayudarte de mucho

Y eso por que?- le dijo la muchacha mas seria

Bueno Hermione Granger es problemática, tu novio es muy atractivo, los he visto juntos

Gracias supongo, pero que tiene que ver Mike en todo esto

Pues Granger tiene tendencias roba novios

Me alegra saber eso, tendré cuidado gracias- le dijo la muchacha retirándose de ahí

Espera, si te lo digo es por que, ella quiere quitarme a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga el suyo

Yo tengo entendido que tu amiga y Harry comenzaron a salir hace poco, y si así paso dudo que lo haga conmigo, Mike y yo somos muy felices, Hermione no es su tipo y la diferencia es que yo si quiero ser su amiga y bueno ustedes no lo son, con tu permiso, tengo clases que recuperar- la rubia se aparto y dejo pasar a Sarah

Esta pobre inferior me las va a pagar igual que Hermione- dijo para si misma en voz alta

Igual que Hermione que- la sorprendió su novio tomándola de la cintura

Draco me asustaste, digo que esa chica es igual que Hermione de estudiosa no se hartaran

Bueno, también yo soy muy estudioso

Si draco pero tu no eres una rata de biblioteca- le dijo fríamente, cosa que a draco no le gusto y la soltó

Te he dicho que no la llames así- le dijo el rubio con esa mirada que helaba la sangre

Siempre es lo mismo, defiendes a esa mugrosa, draco yo te quiero, yo no quiero ni pienso perderte por esa estúpida de Granger- le grito

Pues lo estas logrando y no es por ella, es por que no eres la misma chica que yo conocí, desde que volvimos a Londres cambiaste, cuando conociste a herms te volviste el monstruo que eres ahora, ya no te amo, aurora lo lamento pero

Estas terminando conmigo- le dijo entre lagrimas la chica

Si, Aurora, yo no puedo estar contigo, ni tu lo mereces ni yo puedo seguir escuchando tus quejas y tus burlas con Marissa

De que burlas hablas- le dijo la chica mas tranquila y nerviosa

De tus burlas hacia Hermione

No son burlas draco, es la verdad, esa estúpida sangre sucia pobretona

No es una sangre sucia y menos una pobretona- le dijo el muchacho como si regresara años atrás a ser el Malfoy arrogante que siempre había sido

Draco como puedes seguirla amando después de todo lo que te hizo

Ella no me hizo nada, oh creo que si, fue HONESTA conmigo, si eso es malo entonces Hermione es la peor persona del mundo- le grito a su ahora ex novia

Esa imbécil y tu no van a estar juntos, te dejo por Harry y ahora te dejara por Brandon, eres un don nadie malfoy

Soy mejor que tu- le dijo con ese aire altanero que tanto usaba en Hogwarts

Por supuesto que no, eres un bastardo, igual que lunática

Con ella no te metas- tomo a Aurora del cuello- no somos bastardos, y si lo fuéramos eso no nos quita todo el poder que tenemos, aléjate de Luna y de Hermione por que no sabes con quien te metes

Aurora estaba fría del miedo, temblorosa, y sabia que Draco hablaba enserio

Suéltala- le grito Harry

No, quiero, quiero que te vayas de mi casa hoy mismo- le dijo soltándola y furioso caminando a zancadas alejándose del grupo, Hermione venia caminando con Brandon, cuando vio a draco caminar apresuradamente y a los demás chicos alrededor de Aurora

Draco- le gritaba la castaña, pero el no la escuchaba, sentía tanto odio por Aurora, todo el amor que el sentía, se convertía en odio en los últimos meses, aunque tal vez no era amor, solo un cariño inmenso que en su clara soledad había confundido con amor, el amaba a una sola mujer y esa mujer era Hermione- Draco- el chico de ojos grises sintió una mano en su hombro y la voz cálida que siempre lo calmaba- Draco espera por favor

No herms, necesito estar solo

No Draco, que fue lo que paso, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Termine con ella y saco el cobre, como dice el señor Weasley

La chica le mostro su dulce sonrisa y el también sonrió, eso le gustaba de ella que siempre tenia una sonrisa para el

Vamos a hablar

Pero tu tienes una cita

Oh Brandon?, el puede esperar- movió su mano en señal de despedida hacia Brandon y este solo asintió- le dije que un amigo mío me necesitaba, vamos caminemos, nos hará bien, Ari nos da mucha comida- ambos sonrieron, Harry veía la escena con un deje de frialdad en su mirada y Aurora y Marissa veían con mas odio a Hermione

Creo que llevare a Aurora a que se tranquilice- los chicos las veían irse

Por fin- dijo luna con ese aire soñador que no perdía

Te alegras?- le dijo Harry viendo a Hally

Por supuesto, esa bruja, pensaba pagarle- dijo seriamente la chica

Ha ha esa bruja, ay mi Luny eres única- le dijo Ron riendo

Todo seria perfecto ahora si Draco y Herms estuvieran aquí, como antes, esas dos vinieron a estropear todo- dijo Hally a sus amigos, Harry solo pensó en los bellos momentos que había pasado con Hermione, como amigos y como su novia, ella era perfecta y el un perfecto inútil por dejarla ir

Tienes razón Hall, pero ya veras que volveremos a estar juntos

Eso espero Harry, eso espero…


	20. Chapter 21

(Antes de comenzar busquen la cancion de Insite "destrozame" para la parte de la cena)

Capitulo 21

"La verdad de Aurora Pondeourie y Marissa Mackerel "

La noche llego rápido, Draco y Hermione volvieron para la cena

Harry veía con odio a Draco como era posible que hubiera lastimado de esa manera a Aurora

podrías pasarme el pan?- dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione, la chica no lo escucho y se volteo a decirle algo a Draco

creo que …

no me escuchaste?- le dijo el moreno molesto

no le grites así a Hermione- le dijo Draco molesto, no es cualquiera de tus amiguita- el timbre sonó y Ari se apresuro mientras en el comedor se desataba una discusión

tu cállate, tu que agarras a una mujer por el cuello cobarde

lo merecía, si hubieras escuchado como se refería a Hermione, eres un idiota Potter, pero ya te darás cuenta de cómo son con el tiempo- dijo Draco dando por terminada la discusión

buenas noches- el profesor Brandon estaba parado con su bella sonrisa, sosteniendo una bella orquídea en su mano izquierda y saludando con la que tenia libre a los chicos

que hace usted aquí, salimos de la escuela hace horas- dijo Harry levantándose de la mesa

vine a ver a Hermione, ella me invito- dijo el joven serio

pasa, pensé que no vendrías- le dijo la castaña animada, los demás solo veían la escena con ciertos gestos de risa en su rostro, Harry estaba furioso, en ese momento Marissa y aurora entraron a la cocina

nos vamos, Ari gracias por todo, vamos a extrañarte, chicos los veremos en la escuela



Marissa que haces, esto es ridículo Malfoy, no tienen que irse- decía Harry indignado, Hermione lo veía y no lo creía, el amor de su vida defendiendo a ese par de arpías

lo siento Potter, esta es mi casa

si, pero como las corres así- decía Harry sin poder creerlo

Harry, mi amor no te preocupes tenemos a donde ir- le dijo Marissa con un tono tranquilizando al chico besándolo descaradamente frente a Hermione

"cuando se me va a pasar"- pensó Hermione, la morena y la rubia fueron escoltadas por Harry hasta la puerta

Te veremos en la escuela mi amor- grito Marissa

La noche transcurrió sin más escenas en la mesa, Hermione se desahogo cuando salió de la casa con Brandon

Porque a Harry le importa más ella, se que yo propicie esto, pero él me engaño Brandon

Creo que no deberías atormentarte por eso, Jane el ya hizo su elección y creo que si lo amas debes respetarla, además dudo que la ame tanto como a ti, pude ver la rabia en sus ojos al verme ahí en la cocina

En serio?, crees que este celoso?

Eso sin duda Jane

Mientras tanto Marissa y aurora llegaban al lugar donde pasarían el resto de la escuela

Bienvenidas señorita Pondeourie, señorita Mackerel, bienvenidas, en la sala las esperan- decía una chica bajita, pero atractiva de cabellos blancos

Gracias Eline, ella esta aquí??- dijo Marissa un poco preocupada

Claro, y esta algo molesta – dijo la chica de finas facciones

Bien, vamos- dijo aurora impaciente

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y entraron en la sala, se veía claramente que era la casa de magos antiguos y con poder, la sala era grande y fría con una gran chimenea



Eline, trae más whisky de fuego, creo que las chicas lo van a necesitar- dijo una mujer de voz fría

Claro señora, ya vuelvo

No, no espera Eline mejor dile a Rufus que el lo traiga, te necesitó aquí- la chica salió y a volvió rápidamente

Muy bien, ya que están las 3

No se para que la necesitas a ella aquí, este asunto es solo de aurora y mio

Para empezar aquí la que manda soy yo, después Eline es mi bueno como les diré mas eficiente que ustedes y aparte es mi hija

Eso es mentira- grito Eline

Claro que no, eres mi hija, creo que después de todo si tengo una heredera chicas mi querido esposo me dejo muy bien protegida y con esta belleza, no es hermosa, aunque es muy parecida al traidor de la familia, es hermosa

Vamos tu hablando así?, como una madre?

Cállate Marissa y es una madre orgullosa- dijo riendo aurora

Las dos son unas ineptas, ella es mejor que ustedes dos, tu hermana casada con el mestizo y tu bueno, tu das mas pena aurorita tu padre

Cállate, tu familia llena de traidores

Bueno no estamos aquí para discutir sobre nuestras familias- dijo la tercera chica

Eline tiene razón, bien pues como mi hija puede mandarlas y bueno ustedes como mis aprendices que son deben obedecerla y bueno, el plan es este ella comenzara sus clases desde mañana en el instituto con ustedes y no pueden negarse, y espero que ella haga lo que ustedes destrozaron, ella será amiga de Hermione Jane Granger, por cierto fueron tan estúpidas al alejar a mis queridas sobrinas de ustedes, su trabajo era traerlas a mí, son unas estúpidas, enamorarse de Potter y del traidor de Draco

Y cual será la misión de esta- dijo aurora furiosa

Es fácil, ella defenderá a Hermione de ustedes y tal vez me traiga a los traidores mas rápido de lo que se imaginan- dijo Bellatrix Lestrange sentándose en el sillón viendo a la chimenea- ahora vayan a dormir, lo van a necesitar…

--

awww mil perdones de vdd

pase unos problemas personales horribles

perdon por no actualizar

les prometo ser mas constamte

gracias por leerme y espero les gsute este capitulo y odie a estas malditas como yo

hahaha

un beso

Rocks!!


	21. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"Greenwood y reconciliación"

Las semanas siguientes, los chicos ayudaron a draco a buscar mas sobre su familia los Greenwood, estaban en la biblioteca, y luna encontró un libro, ron estaba viéndola, se veía tan hermosa cuando tenia su cara de niña intelectual

Greenwood Rosemary y Greenwood Arnold, familia de sangre pura, adinerada el mago Greenwood es un gran amigo de Albus Dumbledore , ambos han hecho varios proyectos juntos, arnold ayudo en la construcción de Hogwarts, no pudo terminar el castillo por una enfermedad, años después se caso con Rosemary, con la que tendría una hija Harriet, única hija, la cual desapareció cuando solo tenia 19 años de edad

Nadie ha sabido nada de ella hasta hoy

Que libro es ese-le dijo Hermione acercándose a luna

Grandes noticias de la magia, este libro es genial, mi padre me ha dicho, que se actualiza todos los años por si mismo, con las noticias mas relevantes de la historia de la magia

Señor malfoy, señorita lovegood, el profesor quiere hablar con ustedes- la profesora mcgonagall se veía muy seria, los chicos fueron rápido y llegaron a la gárgola

Huevitos de chocolate- dijo la profesora, los chicos iban subiendo y ella se quedo ahí

Usted no vendrá?

No, vamos apúrense

Al llegar al despacho afuera estaba el padre de luna

Luna mi amor, como estas- dijo el hombre abrazando a su niña

Papa, que haces aquí, me porte mal?, hice algo que al director no le gusto?, que paso papa

Ahh no es muy grave lunetita, joven malfoy, es un placer

Igual – draco estrecho la mano de el señor lovegood

Ohhh jóvenes ya llegaron, que rápidos son- detrás del director salió una pareja de personas mayores, una mujer con el cabello blanco, rizado, y unos grandes ojos azules como los de luna, el hombre era alto, con los ojos color ámbar, y tenia un aire arrogante en su forma de ver a la gente como draco, tal vez en su juventud eran muy bien parecidos, atractivos



Son ellos Albus?- dijo la mujer saliendo del despacho

Rosemary te recomiendo que volvamos adentro, todos- dijo el profesor con voz tranquila, dentro todos se sentaron en sillas alrededor del director

Chicos quiero presentarles al señor y la señora Greenwood

Mis abuelos?- dijo draco de repente

Así es, tus abuelos y los de ella- dijo la mujer al instante, luna abrió mucho los ojos y paso de draco a su padre y a los Greenwood

No se a que se refiere, papa?- dijo luna confundida

Yo les explicare, la señorita Harriet Greenwood tuvo dos hijos la noche del 15 de abril, mellizos, gemelos, como quieran llamarle, un niño y una niña, lucius malfoy padre de los pequeños había amenazado a la chica que si tenia una niña, las asesinaría a ambas, ya que el quería un varón, la noche en que nacieron el no estuvo presente, pero si lo estuvo su mejor amiga, Lucy lovegood, a la cual, Harriet pidió se llevara a la niña, por que si no lucius la mataría, Lucy acepto y crio a luna, lo malo fue que lucius mato a Harriet.

Pero por que la mato- dijo draco con rencor, si ella cumplió con lo que el quería

Por que el era casado, draco, por eso la asesino

Mi niña Ohhh Merlín por que- dijo Rosemary llorando

Yo, soy hermana de el- dijo luna con un hilo de voz, y viendo a su padre llorar

Si, lunetita, yo

Noo, tu eres mi padre y Lucy mi madre, aunque no me hayan dado la vida- nadie había visto a luna así, alterada, enojada

Eres igual a tu madre, la misma cara de soñadora, los mismos ojos

Yo… no puedo yo no soporto esto

Chicos por favor, señorita lovegood, solo quería que supieran la verdad de su origen ustedes son mellizos y por eso el que a veces uno siente lo que el otro siente

Con razón el día que Ronald te, el día que discutieron?, yo lo sentí- dijo draco y se abalanzo a abrazar a su hermana

Bueno, pronto será la graduación usted señor malfoy ya tiene un hogar con sus abuelos



Pero y luna?- dijo el

Yo iré con papa a pasar el verano, pero hare las pruebas para la escuela de aurores y la escuela de criaturas mágicas

Yo, hare las pruebas para auror también, si quedamos podemos vivir juntos

Si, si, nosotros tenemos una casa en Londres, pueden vivir ahí, es muy grande y bueno es suya )- dijo la abuela

gracias-dijeron ambos chicos se la pasaron toda la mañana ahí y parte de la tarde hablando de muchas cosas

Harry déjame ya!- le decía herms entre risas, era un día soleado, raro para estar en invierno aun, Harry tomo a herms en brazos y la lanzo al lago y se lanzo el tras ella, todos tenían un short para meterse a nadar, ron estaba afuera leyendo, pensando en luna, colín y ginny habían seguido a Harry y herms al lago

Harry, por que estas tan raro últimamente?, te quedas como embobado viendo a herms, la separas de draco, y cosas por el estilo, no soy tonta Harry y se la quieres quitar a draco verdad??

Pues si ginny, pero no se si a Hermione, yo le importe como algo mas que amigos, es algo confuso

Los chicos disfrutaban cuando vieron a luna y draco acercarse, luna se sentó al lado de ron, lo ignoraba y eso a ron le dolía mucho, pero lo merecía, tratar a luna así y decirle rara no había sido una forma muy amable de pedirle tiempo, los 4 que estaban en el agua salieron y con un movimiento de varita se secaron, draco se acerco a su novia y la beso, Harry hervía cada que el la tocaba, odiaba que fuera draco el amor de herms y no el, ron se acerco a luna pero esta se movió

Tenemos noticias- dijo luna apartándose del pelirrojo

Así, es creo que no solo hay un par de mellizas en el grupo- dijo draco viendo la cara de Hermione confundida, les contaron toda la historia y todos tenían cara de O°

Entonces son hermanos?- por eso

Si, por eso a veces siento angustia

O felicidad repentina- dijo luna- ahora se dan cuenta que no estoy lunática?- dijo esto riendo

Los chicos entraron y se sentaron a comer, tenían mucha hambre, luna estaba sentada, en su mesa cuando metió la mano en su túnica, había algo que antes no estaba, lo saco y abrió un pergamino

_Luna_

_Quiero que hablemos_

_Es muy importante para mi, decirte lo que pasa_

_Se que tal vez no quieras saber nada de mi, por _

_Todo lo que te dije, pero sabes que si te quiero_

_Y demasiado, los exámenes no fueron excusa, te veo después de la comida en el retrato de la bruja tuerta_

_Ron._

LUNA ESTAS BIEN?- le dijo una chica a su lado

Que?, yo?, ohh si muy bien, me tengo que ir

Salió y ahí estaba el parado con cara pensativa, que le diría a luna para que lo perdonara?, nunca había tenido una novia, excepto por el intento que hizo con Parvati, pero eso fue un desperdicio, a luna la necesitaba, le gustaba su dulzura y su calor para sentir que vivía y no todo era un sueño

Luna se acerco a el y el chico se sobresalto ahora si bájense la de te pido me olvides de insite

Luna, pensé que no vendrías

No me gusta, dejar a la gente plantada, aunque debería hacerlo, no debería tener consideraciones contigo, así como tu no las tuviste conmigo - en su voz se notaba tristeza y dolor

Yo, quiero hablar de eso, lamento todo lo qu te dije, sin ti, me siento tan vacio

Y ahora te arrepientes?, después del dolor que me causaste ron?, tu sabes que yo te amo, pero me ofendiste, de la peor manera, lo soporto de todos, menos de la persona que amo

Lo se, y se que hice mal, no se que hacer luna- dijo el chico entre lagrimas-yo lamento el haberte tratado mal, soy una mala persona, pero, que puedo hacer? Para que me perdones?

Olvídame ron- le dijo luna llorando- esto se termino, yo olvidare esto y la promesa que hiciste de no lastimarme, la rompiste, y esto no se arregla con una varita- se dio media vuelta y se alejo

Luna- ron la detuvo y la beso, ese beso decía todo lo que ron, no había podido decir, no necesitaron palabras, el perdón estaba ahí, luna no lo rechazo, sabia que el la amaba, se lo estaba demostrando, pero no quería 

volver a sufrir, fue un beso largo, tierno, y apasionado a la vez, ambos sentían como si los snorkacks estuvieran alrededor de ellos n/a, yo amo a los snorkacks ha ha, si existen por que yo estoy enamorada de uno ron tomo a luna por la cintura, y esta le agarro el cabello suavemente, mientras se besaban y bailaban a la vez. Eso era lo que el amaba de ella, no necesitaba una varita, muérdago o ser la chica mas popular para hacerlo sentir que existía y que era capaz de hacer magia con un solo beso o caricia, el beso termino se separaron poco a poco, no querían alejarse el uno del otro

Luna, lo lamento en verdad

Draco tiene razón, no sabes tratar a las mujeres- le dijo ella en tono de burla

Que?, por que

Por que, tenias que terminar el beso y hablar?- le dijo acercándose otra vez a el y con un beso sellaron su reconciliación


	22. Chapter 23

antes de empezar busquen la cancion de keep breathing de ingrid michaelson :D

antes de empezar busquen la cancion de keep breathing de ingrid michaelson :D

disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 22

"Holman & Black"

* * *

Draco estaba sentado bajo un árbol, mientras Hermione lo veía con esa mirada que mostraba gratitud y amor

Draco por que terminaste con Aurora?- le pregunto la chica dudosa

Creo que era lo mejor, yo no la amo y ella a mi tampoco, todo era por mi dinero

Pero de que hablas?, ella también viene de una familia adinerada no?

Claro que no, sus padres sufrieron una perdida con la caída de los mortifagos

Entonces, ella no tiene nada de lo que presumía??

No, tu y hallee son muy poderosas a su lado, ella no es nada, es una basura

No, si vas a volver a ser el mismo Draco de siempre, mejor le largo- le dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie

No herms, perdón, es que me molesta, su forma de actuar, ella no era así, recuerdas la carta que te envié?

Si, se veían felices

Pues ella comenzó a cambiar cuando nos mudamos para acá

Draco, te entiendo perfectamente, cuando llegamos aquí todo era diferente

Lo sé, pero cambio y no para bien, sino para mal, tu y Potter se amaban

Eso es lo que él me hizo creer yo lo amo, amaba con todo mi ser Draco

Y a Brandon lo amas?

No, creo que llegue a amar a nadie como ame a Harry, pero Brandon me brinda lo que yo necesito, respeto, cariño, amor, seguridad y sobretodo confía en mi

Cosa que Potter no hizo

Si, y traiciono la confianza que yo le tenia

Potter se pone como loco cuando te ve con el

Eso mismo dice Brandon pero no lo creo, ya viste como se puso con lo de aurora y Marissa

Ya déjenme- este grito desesperado interrumpió la conversación de los chicos

Estúpida, porque no te fijas por dónde vas- le gritaba aurora a la chica mientras la empujaba, Hermione se molesto mucho por la actitud de la morena y la rubia

Pondeourie- grito Hermione llamando la atención de varios chicos entre ellos Harry Potter

No te metas Granger

Black, es Black y me meto porque no deberías hacer esto

Mira sabelotodo este no es tu asunto, esta enana se cruzo en mi camino y no pienso permitir que su torpeza arruine mi traje

Vamos aurora no es el traje, es que te quieres sentir superior a lo que eres

Tú que sabes, aquí la única inferior eres tú, no creas que por ser hija del muerto Black te hace más importante, creciste con muggles, creciste sin

saber quién era tu familia, aquí nadie sabe quién eres, lo supieron apenas hace unos meses por el profeta y a nadie le importa que seas una Black

Y a ti si te conocen aurora?, saben que tu padre es un mortifago, y que está en la ruina?, saben que lo único que pretendías con Draco era ser su mujer para no perder posición- le dijo la castaña con un nudo en la garganta

De seguro malfoy te dijo esas mentiras- le dijo la rubia molesta y roja de ira

No, te investigue- le dijo desafiante la castaña, aurora se sorprendió si la había investigado tal vez sabia que ella, no Hermione ya la habría acusado

Bien, lo lamento enana- dijo aurora refiriéndose a la chica bajita que había estado molestando y salió de ahí con Marissa, todos estaban sorprendidos incluso Hermione la cual no había pedido que se disculparan con la chica

Gracias, eres muy amable- le dijo Eline- me llamo Eline Holman soy nueva aquí, resulta que me aparecí y esta chica tropezó conmigo derramando su bebida y se puso como un gigante enojado , en verdad te agradezco tu ayuda

No te preocupes- le dijo Hermione amablemente estrechando su mano- mi nombre es Hermione Black- Harry amaba tanto a Hermione por el carácter que tenia, le gustaba que se defendiera la veía embobado hasta que alguien lo interrumpió con un beso sus pensamientos eran tan profundos que pensó que era Hermione quien lo besaba y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad sin darse cuenta que a la que besaba era Marissa, Hermione se dio vuelta y los vio quiso correr y lanzarle una maldición imperdonable a Marissa y a Harry pero se contuvo y se trago sus lagrimas

Hermione, me voy Brandon me encargo un trabajo extra y tengo que terminarlo- dijo Draco y salió corriendo, Harry se separo de Marissa y al abrir los ojos vio como Hermione se alejaba con la chica nueva, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que besaba a Marissa

Entonces Harry- le dijo Marissa sacándolo de sus pensamientos- ya es oficial?

Oficial?, que es oficial?- le pregunto el moreno confundido

Nuestro noviazgo

No... noviazgo?- le dijo el chico sorprendido

Si, mira no vale la pena que finjas, te gustan mis besos y me tomas de la mano, además Granger ya está saliendo con el profesor

Qué?- le dijo Harry sorprendido- ellos están saliendo?- dijo el chico con el tono más furioso que tenia, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Marissa

Claro, Draco lo sabe, el es su alcahueta, no dudes que Brandon conseguirá lo que tú no pudiste, si no es que ya lo consiguió- dijo la chica envenenado mas el corazón de Harry, el joven beso a Marissa

Es oficial- le dijo dejando a la chica con una gran sonrisa

Hermione, así que eres hija de sirius Black, mi padre conoció al tuyo fueron muy amigos, al menos eso me conto mi madre

Tu padre?- dijo Hermione emocionada

Si, Richard Holman, era muy amigo de sirius

Tu padre murió?- dijo la chica sin sonar morbosa

Si, cuando nací, hace 14 años, tu sabes en la primera lucha contra el señor tenebroso- dijo Eline, esto sorprendió a Hermione, los únicos que llamaban señor tenebroso a Voldemort eran los mortifagos

No, se que piensas que soy hija de mortifagos pero no lo soy, mi madre me dijo que no debía temerle a un nombre, pero para mí es mejor llamarle así que v… vol…- decía Eline tartamuda

Voldemort, no te preocupes Eline, y conoces a alguien aquí de dónde vienes- decía Hermione impaciente

Sí, soy de Londres pero mi madre y yo vivimos en Francia, para olvidar la muerte de mi padre- dijo la chica tranquila

Bueno, yo me tengo que ir a una clase pero te veré después de clases, donde nos conocimos- le dijo la castaña a Eline y salió hacia sus clase con Brandon

Profesor, puedo pasar?- dijo una cansada Hermione

Claro Hermione pasa, la clase está por comenzar, bueno en realidad hoy tengo una dinámica casi son las vacaciones de navidad así que quiero que estemos mas unidos

Unidos en qué forma profesor??- dijo Marissa

Pues ser amigos

Hay algunos aquí que son más que amigos- dijo Harry irónicamente

No entiendo Harry- le dijo Brandon

Pues si, como Marissa y yo que somos novios y como usted y Hermione por ejemplo- dijo este con aire de quien gana un premio la clase comenzó a reír, Hermione no paraba de reír le salían lagrimas de risa

Novios, tu y yo esto es tan gracioso- decía la chica entre risas, Brandon comenzó a reír con ella y Harry se sentía como un tonto porque se burlaban así de él se preguntaba

Te felicito Harry, pero Jane y yo no somos novios, somos muy buenos amigos y por el momento nada más que eso, pero los felicito a Marissa y a ti, si se da algún cambio en mi relación con la señorita Black esta clase será la primera en saberlo- dijo el chico más serio, la sangre de Harry se congelo al escuchar eso, había cometido un gran error admitiendo su romance con Marissa, si aun tenia esperanza con herms la había perdido en ese momento y ahora dejaba el camino libre a Brandon o cualquier otro que pretendiera a la castaña- bien jóvenes sería mejor que tomaran la hora libre- los jóvenes obedecieron gustosos y salieron uno por uno dejando solos a Hermione y Brandon

No entiendo el comentario de Harry- dijo el chico algo apenado

Pues a lo mejor quería gritarle a sus amigos y a los que no, que está muy enamorado de Marissa y nos tomo de pretexto, me dolió mucho que lo hiciera

Aun lo amas como el primer día verdad?- dijo algo decaído

Como el primer día no, ya no es el mismo Harry de antes, ahora es frio, arrogante, creo que el mismo no se la cree, todo cambio desde que llegamos aquí, desde que conoció a Marissa, pensé que lo nuestro seria para siempre, alguna vez me menciono que quería tener hijos conmigo, que tonta fui

No fuiste tonta, no eres tonta, solo estas enamorada

De la persona que no debí enamorarme- dijo Hermione con un deje de tristeza en su voz

Lamento lo que paso con él, pero encontraras un chico que de todo por ti, y no te vas a arrepentir

Gracias Brandon, creo que lo tuve todo el tiempo frente a mí y no me di cuenta hasta hoy- dijo la chica, Brandon pensó si hablaría de Draco pero alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

Lamento interrumpir- dijo Eline- es que te espere y me dijeron que tu última clase era aquí y decidí ver si seguías aquí

Si, si lo lamento, Brandon ella es Eline Holman

Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Brandon Henkel, bueno herms nos vemos esta tarde?- le dijo el chico más animado

Claro, te veo después- le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y salió con Eline

Tu novio es muy guapo- dijo la rubia algo roja

Ah Brandon? el no es mi novio- dijo Hermione riendo tímidamente

Yo pensé, te parece si te invito una cerveza de mantequilla y hablamos de tu familia? Bueno lo poco que recuerdo y que me ha contado mi madre

Tu padre era de la orden del fénix- pregunto herms

No, mi padre era un auror y no era de la orden pensó que estaríamos más seguros si no estábamos a la vista del señor tenebroso

Y como conoció tu padre a sirius

Cuando acusaron a sirius de la muerte de los Potter el huyo hasta que lo encontraron y lo encerraron en azkaban, mi padre lo ayudo a esconderse un tiempo mi padre y él fueron amigos de la infancia, mi padre tuvo un romance con una de sus primas

Con cual

Bellatrix Black- dijo la chica algo orgullosa

Y así se conocieron?- pregunto Hermione

Si, y se hicieron muy amigos incluso después de que mi padre termino su relación con bella ellos seguían siendo buenos amigos- Eline le conto varias historias a Hermione porque después de todo eran ciertas lo único que ocultaba era que su padre si se había casado con Bellatrix y de ese matrimonio había nacido ella, también era cierto que sirius y su padre eran muy amigos hasta que sirius había decidido unirse a la orden del fénix y ser el guardián de los Potter

Mira qué hora es- dijo herms viendo su reloj- debo irme Eline, hoy salgo con Brandon a cenar y creo que será una gran noche, te veo mañana, vete con cuidado y fíjate donde apareces- le dijo la chica risueña mientras se iba, lo ultimo había hecho que Eline riera por primera vez con honestidad desde que su padre había muerto, dudaba que Hermione se uniera a Bellatrix para acabar con los de la orden del fénix y menos con Potter, de algo estaba segura esa tarde Eline Lestrange no quería dañar a Hermione Black después de todo llevaban la misma sangre en las venas, se apareció en su habitación

Muy buen trabajo querida- le dijo su madre orgullosa sus ojos brillaban cada vez que veía a Eline- estoy orgullosa de ti, Granger ya tiene tu confianza

Así es madre, te aseguro que pronto, muy pronto la tendrás aquí para que aprenda de ti y acabemos con Potter pronto- dijo algo asustada la chica

Pero si eres una Black en todo el sentido de la palabra

Sí, creo que la inepta de Mackerel está enamorada de Potter eso nos puede traer problemas- dijo Eline quería destruir a Marissa

Dudo que este "enamorada"- dijo la mujer de negros cabellos- lo que la pobre Marissa quiere es un hijo de Potter para que cuando lo asesinemos ella se quede la herencia, pero dudo que el "niño que vivió" sea capaz de tener un hijo con ella

Entonces esos son los planes de Marissa eh, sigo pensando que ella y aurora son unas tontas

Aurora no es tan tonta esta alerta, pero esperemos que todo salga bien, ahora solo espero que Brandon Henkel enamore a tu primita Hermione y así deje de pensar en el estúpido de Harry Potter, nos conviene que estén separados

Que haremos con Haliled- dijo Eline curiosa

Ella no es problema, hará lo que su hermana haga, es más arrogante que ningún Black que he visto me recuerda a mi cuando tenía su edad y te aseguro que ella pronto se dará cuenta de lo que le conviene y dejara a Weasley, sabes ahora que lo pienso sería una buena idea que Marissa tuviera un hijo de Potter eso haría detonar la bomba y Hermione querría matarlo, voy a hablar con ella, eres un genio Elí, duerme yo me encargo de ellas- le dijo Bella como una madre realmente comprensiva y salió de la habitación de su hija y se dirigió a la de Marissa

Chicas, buenas noches, me alegra verlas, como se los dije mi querida Eline me acaba de dar una gran idea, Marissa estarías dispuesta a tener algo mas intimo con Potter?

Claro- dijo Marissa dejando la manzana que tenía en la mano y levantándose

Quiero que intimes con Potter y bueno quiero que en ti haya una bomba de tiempo que haga que Granger se una a mi- dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus finos labios

De que hablas, una bomba de tiempo?- dijo Marissa confundida

Un bebe idiota- le grito impaciente Aurora

Vamos sé que es lo que pretendes- le dijo Bellatrix- estarías dispuesta a tener un hijo aunque no fuera de el mismo Harry Potter para heredar sus bienes

Pues sí, así es, pero ahora? No quiero tener un hijo ahora- dijo la chica

Por supuesto que no, primero deja que pase un tiempo no quiero que Potter se dé cuenta que eres un zorra que se acuesta con cualquiera- le dijo bella despectivamente- iras poco a poco si quieres no lo hagas con él, podemos hacerle creer que bueno que lo hacen hasta que la cigüeña nos dé la sorpresa- dijo la mujer algo desesperada

Está bien- dijo Marissa con algo de enojo en sus palabras, odiaba cuando Bellatrix la llamaba zorra pero como decía aurora no sé porque te enojas si es la verdad

Bien mañana empiezas el plan "mami", buenas noches- dijo la mujer dejando a las amigas

Marissa enserio vas a tener un hijo?- le dijo Aurora incrédula

Por supuesto que no, mi plan era hacerle creer a Harry que tendremos un hijo para que el haga planes financieros y después lo haría poner todo a mi nombre por si algo le pasaba a él su hijo no quedara desprotegido, por supuesto él se va a morir y todo quedara en mis manos después puedo alegar que por tratar de salvar la vida de mi amado, no solo lo perdí a él sino a nuestro pequeño- dijo Marissa imitando a alguien que se seca las lagrimas- y el plan será el mismo solo que eso nos hará mas fácil el trabajo y traeremos primero a Granger que la estúpida de Eline y Bella nos recompensara- dijo la morena con aire de autosuficiencia

Me agrada la idea

Tú que harás con Draco

Nada ese si es un caso perdido, solo vive para amar a la estúpida de Hermione

Harry también, a veces quisiera ser como ella, para que el me amara de verdad

Por favor, así fueras la gemela de la chica Harry Potter nunca se enamoraría de ti

Mejor me voy a dormir porque tus verdades a veces me lastiman- le dijo la morena metiéndose a su cama y dando así fin a día

Del otro lado de la ciudad Hermione llegaba a un lujoso restaurant donde Brandon ya la esperaba cuando la vio llegar casi no la reconoce, se veía hermosa llevaba un vestido rojo que le quedaba debajo de la rodilla elegante pero atrevido a la vez, se había recogido el cabello y lo había sostenido con un broche en forma de flor, su maquillaje era muy natural, unos pendientes a juego con el collar y unos zapatos color plata

Hermione te ves hermosa- le dijo el chico levantándose de la mesa y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Gracias, lamento la demora- dijo la castaña bastante roja que su piel se confundía con el vestido- ya pediste algo para cenar?- pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema de su apariencia

No aun no te estaba esperando- le dijo el embobado con la belleza de la chica- por cierto en tres semanas es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina y me pidió que te invitara así que no puedes negarte

Por supuesto que no, iré con mucho gusto – dijo la chica sonriendo alegremente, la velada se paso volando hablando de libros, hechizos, de amor, y de familia, Hermione se daba cuenta cada día que Brandon era un hombre maravilloso, empezaba a pensar menos en Harry cuando estaba con él, salieron del restaurant y decidieron caminar hasta la casa de Hermione que quedaba cerca, hablaron acerca del clima, con ella podía hablar de todo a todas horas y no se aburriría nunca pensaba el chico, al llegar a la casa se sentaron en la acera de enfrente a terminar la plática y alguien los observaba desde su ventana

Harry entonces que vas a hacer- decía Ron a un Harry que se había ido al ver a través de la ventana- bueno Harry si no querías hablar me …

Espera Ron, ya llegaron- dijo el chico impaciente

Quienes- le dijo Ron desesperado

Herms y Brandon- le contesto el moreno enojado- espera ya entro Hermione, no entiendo Ron si no son novios porque me dejo?

Yo creo que escucho o vio algo que no le gusto yo que se…

Ron- la chica había entrado sin tocar y cuando vio a Harry solo se detuvo con la perilla de la puerta, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante pero la castaña la desvió de inmediato no iba a dejar que el supiera que aun lo amaba- lo siento no sabía que estabas ocupado

Hermione porque no tocaste- le dijo ron- pude estar desnudo

Ron nunca toco la puerta y tu no duermes desnudo- y así se desato una pelea con esas que tenían en Hogwarts, Harry comenzó a reírse de sus amigos en el fondo extrañaba esos momentos

Buenas noches- se despidió el chico moreno mientras cerraba la puerta desconcertando a sus amigos

Que querías decirme- le dijo ron a la castaña

Olvídalo- le dijo la chica molesta- buenas noches

Habían pasado 3 días desde que Bellatrix había ordenado a Marissa embarazarse o por lo menos hacer creer a Harry que sería padre y no de la mujer que el amaba, Marissa aprovecho el día nublado y salió a buscar a Harry camino hasta que comenzó a llover y se empapo y se apareció en la entrada de los Greenwood y toco la puerta

Marissa hija mírate como estas- le dijo Ari al abrir la puerta – pasa

Gracias Ari, están los chicos en casa?- pregunto Marissa

Solo Harry y Hermione, aunque ella duerme y el joven Potter me parece que ve algo de televisión- dijo la mujer amablemente

Iré a ver a Harry- dijo la chica

Espera, toma este chocolate caliente, bébelo ayudara a que no te resfríes- le dijo Ari con tono maternal

Gracias Ari, eres muy amable, podrías darme uno para Harry?- le dijo la chica aprovechando

Claro- la mujer sirvió otra taza de chocolate y Marissa salió de la cocina hacia el cuarto de Harry, mientras subía aprovecho para vaciar en la taza de Harry la poción la cual lo haría dormir mientras ella creaba el ambiente que lo haría creer que habían estado juntos

Marissa- la voz de Ari hizo que Marissa casi soltara las tazas- lamento haberte asustado querida, quería avisarte que iré a alcanzar a jamiel al callejón diagon regresaremos hasta mañana, puedes avisar a los chicos cuando lleguen?

Claro Ari, diviértete, y salúdame a Jam- le dijo la chica amablemente y continuo subiendo las escaleras

Bien Marissa, suerte- se dijo la chica a si misma

Marissa? Estas empapada- le dijo Harry sorprendido y levantándose de la cama para recibir a la chica, no la amaba pero era cierto que Marissa era muy atractiva y atraía a Harry físicamente, le dio un corto beso que ella se encargo de volver apasionado y se separaron a Harry se le había erizado la piel por aquel beso, " bien" pensó Marissa

Hola mi amor, Ari nos preparo estos chocolates, tuve un pequeño accidente con la lluvia, tendrás algo que me prestes mientras se seca mi ropa?- le dijo la chica

Claro- le dijo el chico boquiabierto Marissa comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y el entro al closet a buscar algo para la chica, ya había dado varios tragos a su bebida y comenzaba a marearse, cuando salió del closet llevaba una bata en la mano y comenzó a ver algo borroso, pero se tallo los ojos y vio mejor- te t… traje esto- le dijo tartamudeando

Creo que ya no la vamos a necesitar- le dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y besaba a Harry apasionadamente, este le correspondió y cayeron a la cama, Marissa comenzó a quitarle la camisa al chico y este lo poco que le quedaba a ella, Harry se quedo dormido rápidamente así que Marissa se levanto de la cama y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón al chico y sentándose a ver la tele mientras el dormía, se puso la bata y comenzó a pensar " porque no lo hiciste" le decía una voz en su cabeza "si lo voy a hacer con él será con el chico despierto, y despierto nunca querría estar conmigo" "bueno eso si es verdad" "ya cállate" le dijo a su voz interior y siguió viendo la televisión, pasaron dos horas y el chico comenzó a moverse en la cama y Marissa se quito la bata y se metió a la cama y cerró los ojos justo cuando el chico los abría, cuando Harry tomo sus lentes de la mesita de noche y vio a Marissa a su lado se quedo petrificado, la chica se movió y lentamente abrió los ojos

Hola- le dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro

Marissa, que paso, Marissa perdón, yo nunca- trataba de disculparse Harry

Paso lo que pasa cuando dos personas se aman, ahora nos pertenecemos en cuerpo y alma mi amor, soy la más feliz- le dijo Marissa besando a Harry

Ya recuerdo- Por dentro Harry se moría, como pudo hacer eso y ni siquiera recordarlo

Ariiii- escucharon voces de abajo

Ohh si, se me olvido decirte que Ari se fue con Jamiel, iré a avisarle a los chicos, vístete mi amor- le dijo la chica mientras se ponía la bata y se dirigía a la puerta

Va… vas a salir así?- le dijo Harry

Claro, no seas celoso mi amor, solo tengo ojos para ti, te amo tanto- le dijo ella mientras abría la puerta al mismo tiempo que la castaña con la que Harry hubiera preferido recordar ese momento, Harry se echo a la cama a pensar en lo que había pasado, tal vez no había sido tan malo, seguramente Hermione había estado con Draco o con Brandon y no le importaba pensaba para justificarse

Ari no está- le dijo Marissa a la castaña, Hermione alzo la mirada y vio a Harry tendido en su cama solo con el pantalón y a Marissa con la bata

Gr… gracias- dijo la castaña

No pienses mal, cayó una tormenta y Harry me prestó esto- le dijo risueña

Yo, yo no hay problema, ojala no te enfermes- dijo la castaña y bajo a reunirse con sus amigos, le había creído a Marissa?

Hermione trajimos comida china para cenar, mira Draco ya sabe usar los palillos- decía luna divertida

Qué bien- le dijo Hermione distraída

Estas bien? Te noto algo distraída

No todo está bien, solo que se me hizo algo raro que hoy tu prepares la cena

Oye- le dijo luna dándole un leve golpe en los hombros, Marissa y Harry bajaron un rato después, hermione solo agacho la cabeza y siguió cenando

Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, hermione recordaba vagamente lo que había visto y trataba de no pensar en ello, no quería imaginarse nada

Por su parte Marissa se las ingeniaba para hacer creer a Harry que estaban juntos, el moreno se sentía muy confundido porque aunque la primera vez no recordaba, ahora parecía que cada vez que pasaba el lo deseaba aunque cuando despertaba sus pensamientos eran "ojala hermione estuviera aquí"

Era sábado, el día estaba muy animado, el clima era soleado a pesar de que era enero y seguían en invierno, hermione se levanto temprano y fue a comprar un regalo a la sobrina de Brandon, cuando volvió se metió al baño, mientras tanto en la habitación de al lado Harry Potter se había levantado decidido a hablar con hermione, hacia un mes que habían terminado y ya no soportaba la situación, la castaña ni siquiera volteaba a verlo, y quería saber porque ella había terminado con él, tal vez se aclararía todo o tal vez sería peor, pero hermione lo tenía que escuchar así tuviera que amarrarla, se puso sus gafas y salió de su habitación, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro sin tocar, hermione no estaba ahí pero escucho ruido en el baño y decidió esperar, la castaña se enrollo la toalla y salió del baño encontrándose cara a cara con su mejor amigo y aun amor de su vida

Que haces tú aquí- le dijo avanzando hacia el furiosa

Tenemos que hablar, ha pasado el tiempo, y no hablamos, no me diste razones solo llegaste un día y me dijiste que lo nuestro había terminado así como si nada, no pensaste en mi- " cómo es posible, ahora la víctima es el" pensaba herms estaba furiosa

Y tu si pensaste en mi? Fuiste tú el que hizo esto, el que me destrozo primero, el que me hirió con sus palabras, tu destruiste la ilusión que yo tenía de nosotros, pensé que…- hermione se rindió ya no podía y comenzó a llorar- tu acabaste conmigo Harry, destruiste.

De que hablas, explícame porque no te entiendo- le dijo el moreno desconcertado

El día que Salí de la enfermería, estaba feliz, por fin estaría contigo de nuevo y mi sorpresa fue verte con ella- le grito la joven con lagrimas en los ojos- tu y Marissa

Pero siempre estábamos juntos, todos

Si?, tan débil me creíste? Creíste que me iba a morir e inmediatamente buscaste a Marissa para no sentirte solo?- le dijo la castaña muy dolida

Claro que no, cuando yo te vi fui el hombre más feliz ahí estabas tú otra vez iluminando mi vida y lo primero que haces es decirme que todo había terminado, yo no hice nada, en cambio tú estabas con el abrazándolo

Brandon estaba consolándome porque cuando Salí de la enfermería, te vi besando a Marissa te parece poco?- le dijo hermione sentándose en la cama y llorando amargamente, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, Harry se acerco a ella y tomo su mano

Fu… fue por eso?-le dijo temblando el moreno

Si, me destrozaste Harry, quería morirme

Es verdad que nos besamos, pero ella me engaño me dijo que tenía algo en el ojo y me beso te juro que yo la aparte de inmediato, no viste eso?, pregúntale a ron, a luna ellos estaban ahí

Yo me fui antes de eso- dijo hermione- me dolió mucho verlos juntos y Salí corriendo, y me tropecé con Brandon y me abrazo, tú la soltaste- le dijo ella viéndolo por fin a los ojos

Si, yo te amo solamente a ti- le dijo él sus ojos no mentían, hermione solo lo abrazo quería besarlo pero no sería como Marissa

Voy a hablar con Marissa para que te diga la verdad, y terminare con ella, solo acepte que fuera mi novia porque pensé que tu estabas saliendo con Brandon

Fui una estúpida, debí hablar contigo

Marissa viene hoy

Yo tengo un compromiso, es cumpleaños de la sobrina de Brandon y me invito a ir, es una niña adorable, me recordó mucho a lily cuando la conocí- sonreía tiernamente como hacía mucho no lo hacía, Harry la veía embobado

No hay problema, a qué hora es la fiesta?- le dijo Harry feliz

En 3 horas

Marissa vendrá en ese tiempo espero que todavía estés aquí para aclarar todo

Harry no lo podía creer estaría con hermione otra vez y esta vez nada los iba a separar, estaba feliz abrazaba a hermione hasta cansarse quería besarla pero ella tenía razón no le iba a hacer a Marissa lo que le habían hecho a ella

Las horas pasaron rápidamente hermione se veía muy bien, uso unos pantalones de mezclilla, tenis cómodos y una blusa de dibujos y una chaqueta porque el frio ya había comenzado, su cabello estaba agarrado en una coleta y llevaba una bufanda en su cuello y solo llevaba gloss en los labios, bajo y Harry se enamoro mas de ella estaba hermosa, sus amigos ya sabían la buena nueva y estaban felices, tomaban chocolate en la sala de estar mientras veían algo de tele, Draco felicito a Herms por que volvería a ser feliz con Harry

Casi es hora de que me vaya creo que tendrás que hablar con Marissa y luego hablamos juntos está bien?- le dijo herms, aunque en ese momento sonó el timbre- debe ser Brandon- pero era ella Marissa y no se esperaba nada de lo que iba a pasar

Amor- se abalanzo a Harry pero este solo la rechazo amablemente- que te pasa Harry- le dijo temiendo lo peor

Marissa tenemos que hablar, es algo muy importante

Entonces ya lo sabes- le dijo la morena algo nerviosa- de seguro lo notaste antes que yo y no querías decírmelo verdad

Harry estaba confundido y hermione mas

Lo que Harry quiere decirte es que- hermione había comenzado a hablar y Marissa lo supo de inmediato Harry terminaría con ella porque hermione y el se habían reconciliado, así que Marissa fue más rápida

Ya entiendo- dijo riéndose- Harry lo supo y como tú eres su mejor amiga corrió a contártelo, bueno aurora también fue la primera en saber de mi embarazo- los amigos se quedaron helados, luna y ron se tomaron de las manos porque sabían lo que pasaría, Draco y Jamiel abrieron mucho

los ojos y Haliled y los gemelos soltaron un gritito, hermione se quedo muda, no podía respirar, quería matarlos, sentía un gran odio, Harry le había dicho que lo suyo con Marissa no iba enserio, Harry estaba pasmado él iba a ser padre? Era muy joven, todos esos pensamientos salieron a su mente pero de pronto vio a hermione caminar hacia Marissa y despertó

Felicidades, no lo sabía, pero me alegro por ti- le dijo y salió de la casa se guardo las lagrimas tal vez para después o tal vez nunca más la verían llorar por él

Tu y yo, tenemos que hablar, ahora vengo- y salió tras la castaña- herms espera

Vete Harry, ve a celebrar por fin serás padre, por fin alguien te dará esos hijos y esos momentos que querías, vete y déjame en paz- le dijo con mucha dureza en su voz

Perdóname yo no sabía, la primera vez no sé como paso Hermione me deje llevar, perdóname

Pues mira en lo que acabo tu primera vez dejándote llevar, aunque no es la primera Harry, regresa con ella porque aunque no la quieras debes cuidar de tu hijo y de su madre ahora, no me busques, me iré de la mansión

A donde iras- le dijo el moreno preocupado- no puedes irte

Tengo que hacerlo, me mudare a donde sea, alquilare un lugar necesito estar sola, y Marissa necesita estar contigo

Porque te importa Marissa, yo puedo estar contigo y cuidar a mi hijo también

No lo hago por ella, lo hago por tu hijo, el merece estar contigo desde el primer día que sepa que estas con él, no te pido que te cases con ella pero yo ya no quiero estar contigo- le dijo la chica

Porque, esto no es como la tele Hermione, tu y yo podemos estar juntos

Ya me dañaste lo suficiente Harry, debiste decirme que te habías acostado con ella, era lo más importante así hubiera pasado solo una vez, era importante para mí, no quiero estar contigo porque ya no confió en ti- dicho esto se desapareció y apareció en un parque cercano a la casa de Brandon y se sentó llorar, como pudo mentirle así

No mas Hermione- se dijo, seco sus lagrimas y se encamino a la casa de los Henkel- ya basta de sufrir tu también mereces ser feliz- al llegar pensó en tocar la puerta pero vio que la gente estaba entrando por atrás

Helmione- le grito la pequeña y la abrazo

Hola- le dijo feliz la chica- te ves muy linda espero que te guste tu regalo Emily

Siii, si tú me lo das sela helmoso- le dijo la pequeña con sus grandes ojos azules

Hermione- le grito Brandon desde la puerta venia con una bandeja de gelatinas para los niños

Iré con tu tío un rato- le dijo herms a la pequeña y esta salió corriendo con su madre, hermione no conocía al padre de la pequeña y subió a ayudar A Brandon que en cuanto tuvo las manos desocupadas la abrazo como adivinando que la muchacha necesitaba uno esta comenzó a llorar y Brandon la llevo adentro subieron a su cuarto porque en la sala estaban sus padres con amigos

Qué te pasa- le dijo preocupado cediéndole asiento en el sillón

Marissa está embarazada- le dijo hermione- hoy hable con Harry le conté por fin lo que vi y porque había terminado con él y él me aclaro que Marissa lo había besado y le creí, íbamos a regresar pero ella salió con su noticia

Pero si se aman eso no impide que estén juntos- le dijo Brandon aunque le doliera

No, eso mismo me dijo el pero yo ya no confió en el, debió decirme que tenía algo mas intimo con ella, ya no podría vivir así, además ese bebe no tiene la culpa de la madre que le va a tocar y necesita sentir a su padre cerca

Cada día me convenzo más que eres extraordinaria jane

Mis padres me enseñaron eso y creo que los padres de Harry también querrían que su primer nieto estuviera siempre con su padre

Hermione perdóname- le dijo antes de acercarse a ella y besarla dulcemente, la castaña sintió como si el piso desapareciera se dejo llevar correspondió el beso y dio todo de sí en el no era fingido porque sentía algo mas por su incondicional

Se separaron lentamente como si no quisieran hacerlo

Tía helmione- dijo Emily avanzando hacia los jóvenes quienes la recibieron felices

Tía me gusta que me digas así- hermione le sonreía a la niña y Brandon tomo su mano y esta la apretó y asintió con la cabeza y le regalo un corto beso dando inicio a una nueva etapa donde ella se proponía ser feliz, tenía que olvidar a Harry Potter por su bien y por el bien del mismo Harry, y sabia que a lado de Brandon lo haría

Planeo mudarme de la mansión- le dijo hermione a Brandon más tarde cuando todos estaban adentro tomando café por la tormenta que había empezado hacia unas horas y ellos estaban sentados en el balcón de la habitación de Brandon

Tienes a donde ir?- le dijo el muchacho mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza en su hombro

No

Aquí cerca rentan una casa es pequeña pero es barata y estaría cerca de ti para cuidarte siempre, Hally se muda contigo?

No, quiero estar sola, hall es mi hermana pero ella va a hablarme de Harry además está mejor con ellos y la veré diario- luego bajaron a cenar y anunciaron la noticia a la familia Henkel

Mi tía helmione me legalo esta muñeca, sela mi favolita- decía la pequeña

Nos alegra mucho la noticia muchachos, te quedas esta noche verdad?, la tormenta no cesara- decía la madre de Brandon preocupada

Alexander ya debería estar aquí- decía preocupada la hermana de Brandon

No debería, ya estoy aquí- dijo el hombre lleno de nieve por todos lados

Papi- grito la niña mientras su padre caía al piso, hermione era buena en la clase de herbologia y ayudo un tiempo a la señora pomfrey en la enfermería

Debe tener hipotermia hay que calentarlo, será muy difícil llevarlo a un hospital quítenle esa ropa mojada y recuéstenlo Brandon y yo haremos

una poción para que no se resfrié- hermione corrió a la cocina, siempre anotaba en su libretita personal recetas, le dijo a Brandon lo que necesitaban y el chico lo saco de la gaveta que tenía en su alcoba

Eras muy buena en pociones eh- le dijo el joven

Si aunque el profesor snape me odiaba por ser una sangre sucia- dijo riéndose

Eres mejor que cualquiera- le dijo besando su frente, tenía razón con él iba a ser muy feliz

Puedo usar tu chimenea para avisar a luna?- le dijo hermione- es como una mama que se preocupa

Claro que si- Brandon encendió la chimenea y enseguida herms se comunico con luna

Holaa luna, quería avisarte que me voy a quedar en casa de los Henkel

Esta bien herms ya estábamos preocupados por ti, Draco quería salir a buscarte en medio de la tormenta, pero te veremos mañana, saludos a Brandon

Gracias, nos vemos- se despidió y Harry había escuchado donde se iba a quedar

Como es posible que se quede ahí- dijo casi gritando

Eres el menos indicado para hacerle reclamos a hermione, ella es libre y tu no

Luna crees que yo planee esto

No, pero debiste ser mas cuidadoso, buenas noches

Creo que a nadie le alegra que habrá un bebe pronto aquí

Nos alegra el bebe, no la madre que le escogiste- dicho esto luna y ron salieron del salón dejando a Harry, triste y enojado.

* * *

lo se deben odiarme

pero este capitulo si que es grande

disfrutenlo y gracias por seguir la historia

un beso a todos:D

Sarah!


End file.
